The Blessing Way
by Morrigane
Summary: Il continuait à la regarder, calmement. Avec cet air insondable qu’il affichait la plupart du temps. Agrémenté d’un petit sourire satisfait. Si impersonnel, en fait. Hermione n’aima pas cela. COMPLETE
1. Huis Clos

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR. Je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt.  
**Avertissement :** cette fic ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 (dans la mesure où ils n'étaient pas sortis au moment de sa publication!). Bonne lecture!

* * *

**THE BLESSING WAY**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Huis Clos**

Le parc était froid et brumeux, et l'aube commençait à poindre.

Le sinistre Novembre avait envahi Poudlard, gelant tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage.

Hermione Granger remarqua que quelques étoiles brillaient encore, perçant le voile cotonneux du brouillard, lorsqu'elle quitta, silencieuse et solitaire, la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle savait que la bibliothèque n'ouvrait pas avant sept heures et demie, mais elle avait besoin de consulter une dernière fois un des ouvrages de la Réserve avant le cours d'enchantements qui ouvrait la mâtinée. Ensuite seulement, elle irait déjeuner.

Elle espérait que madame Pince ne l'aurait pas encore verrouillée pour la journée, évitant par cela que des élèves trop jeunes aillent consulter des ouvrages jugés trop dangereux.

La pièce était ouverte tard le soir pour les élèves de sixième et septième année, et même parfois la nuit entière, pour les acharnés du travail scolaire.

Et Hermione était de ceux-là. Elle avait même développé une affection particulière pour cet endroit, source de tant de connaissances à ses yeux.

« Il y a une drôle d'ambiance, ici, le mâtin », pensa-t-elle en contemplant la vaste salle de la bibliothèque.

Les torches étaient éteintes, et une sorte de brume, identique à celle qui flottait au-dehors sur les pelouses du parc, recouvrait le sol de marbre et les tapis, faiblement éclairée par la lumière naissante du mâtin. Quelques fantômes flottaient çà et là. Heureusement pour elle, Peeves n'en faisait pas partie.

Elle frissonna et se hâta vers la porte à arche dorée de la Réserve. Elle était ouverte. Soulagée, Hermione pensa qu'elle ne s'était pas levée pour rien.

En entrant dans la pièce, le silence de mort qui lui semblait de plus en plus pesant la poussa à allumer immédiatement toutes les torches à l'aide d'_incendios_ retentissants.

La pièce était maintenant chaleureuse, et la brume s'était dissipée.

Hermione se sentait enfin chez elle. Elle posa son sac et sa baguette, dégrafa sa cape, et se dirigea vers le rayon qui contenait l'ouvrage dont elle avait entamé la lecture la veille.

_Quel dommage de ne pouvoir emprunter ces livres_, songea-t-elle tristement en effleurant les reliures de cuir, avant de tomber sur celle, rouge et argent de l'ouvrage qui l'intéressait. Il traitait des « Formes d'auto-ensorcellement ».

Severus Rogue traversa le château encore vide à cette heure matinale, et fit le trajet depuis ses appartements jusqu'à la bibliothèque en se satisfaisant de cette solitude, qu'il jugeait utilement méditative.

Surtout avant une journée qui s'annonçait chargée.

Il avait des cours presque sans interruption de huit heures à dix-huit heures, puis il devait se rendre à une réunion de l'Ordre. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir déjeuner.

Finalement, il n'aurait que ce créneau, avant le petit déjeuner, pour effectuer les recherches qu'il voulait faire à la Réserve.

Et puis cela l'arrangeait. Il y serait seul et il aurait la paix.

Ironique, il songea que d'une certaine façon, la journée commençait bien.

Il avait reçu la veille un échantillon de sang de dragon des Neiges, et était impatient de savoir ce qu'il pourrait en tirer, en particulier en matière de guérison des brûlures.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'un livre à ce sujet…

L'expectative de ces recherches le rendit presque de bonne humeur lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de la Réserve.

Il entra.

Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux.

Le professeur Rogue venait d'entrer.

Nerveusement, elle se prépara à des remontrances en règle, avec retrait de points, et même sans doutes, une retenue. Trop heureux de la coincer dans une situation à moitié prohibée par le règlement.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard glacial…Non. Pire. Un regard qui ressemblait à un mur. Puis il se dirigea directement vers une étagère chargée de très anciens volumes.

Hermione était interloquée, et elle ravala les phrases de justification qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui servir. Elle remit le nez dans son livre, mais ne lisait plus.

Il n'avait rien dit. C'était plus qu'étonnant.

La surprise passée, elle se sentit très soulagée.

Elle se sentait dans le droit de rester où elle était.

Cependant, elle n'était pas tranquille. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas.

De toute façon, elle n'allait pas traîner dans le coin très longtemps. Elle terminait juste le chapitre qu'elle avait commencé.

De son côté, le professeur Rogue s'était plongé dans la lecture.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Sa journée avait parfaitement commencé.

Il avait cru avoir la paix, pouvoir tranquillement se plonger dans la connaissance dès le réveil, sans être dérangé, et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur cette exaspérante gamine.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas envahir par la colère. Non. Pas ce mâtin.

Il avait une longue journée qui l'attendait, il ne voulait perdre ni son temps ni son énergie au détriment de ses recherches.

Il résisterait à l'envie furieuse de la bouter hors de la Réserve pour s'y être trouvée à une heure pareille, et de lui retirer au passage un nombre de points suffisant pour lui calmer les nerfs.

Il allait être calme, lui lancer un regard glacial coupant court à toute éventuelle communication, et commencer à travailler.

Ce qu'il fit.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour autre chose.

Il s'installa à une table, l'esprit apaisé, ignorant la Gryffondor prétentieuse qui se trouvait ce jour-là sur son chemin.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ces changements subits d'humeur chez lui, mais il réussit à faire le vide dans sa tête et se mit à faire ses recherches.

Il était vrai que, généralement, il n'accordait que peu d'intérêt à, ses élèves, sauf s'il s'agissait de les punir.

A cette pensée il se traita de sadique, ce qui le fit intérieurement sourire, puis se remit tranquillement à l'étude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un léger déclic venant de la porte se fit entendre.

Madame Pince venait de verrouiller la porte de la Réserve pour la journée.

Ils levèrent simultanément les yeux vers la porte, puis Hermione tourna son regard vers le professeur Rogue qui s'était levé et se dirigeait prestement vers la porte.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, aucun des sorts et contre-sorts qu'il lança ne se révélèrent efficaces.

Elle se demandait comment il arrivait à garder son calme, et elle était certaine que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait finir par s'en prendre à elle.

Elle se tenait donc derrière lui à une distance suffisante, muette.

« Inutile », sembla-t-il dire pour lui, c'est verrouillé à l'aide d'un sortilège personnel, « avec un mot de passe… »

Il soupira brièvement.

Pour la énième fois, Hermione chercha désespérément du regard une autre issue dans la pièce mais bien sûr, il n'y en avait qu'une et elle était bloquée. Pour de bon.

Elle soupira le plus discrètement possible, et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche

Pour une fois, elle n'osait rien suggérer, rien dire, car il aurait alors la possibilité de l'incendier et de retirer des points à Gryffondor si elle se risquait à l'énerver.

A sa grande surprise il s'assit lui aussi, une expression préoccupée sur le visage, en se frottant distraitement l'angle de la mâchoire avec le dos de la main.

En fait, il semblait réfléchir.

Il faisait jour maintenant.

Evidemment, ils manqueraient tous les deux leurs premier cours du mâtin. Et c'était fâcheux. Pour chacun.

Elle sursauta lorsque d'un ton désagréable, il lança vraisemblablement à son encontre :

« Et bien sûr, Miss Je-Sais-Tout, qui d'ordinaire ne sait se taire, reste muette. Pas de suggestion ? Vous qui vous montrez si prompte à faire étalage de vos connaissances, restez bien en retrait lorsqu'il s'agit de les mettre en pratique. »

Il se releva, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, sans doute pour effectuer d'autres tentatives.

Hermione était indignée, partagée entre l'envie de rétorquer et la peur de perdre des points ou qu'il ne la colle en retenue si elle se risquait à le faire.

Mais les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche :

« Je pensais qu'en tant que simple élève, je n'avais rien à apprendre à un professeur en matière de sortilèges. »

Il se retourna, et lui lança le regard le plus noir que quiconque –homme ou monstre- ait jamais lancé à qui que ce soit.

« Touché », pensa-t-elle.

Elle le savait capable de la pire mauvaise foi du monde, et pourtant, en l'occurrence il n'en fit pas usage. Elle fut étonnée.

Peut-être était-il gêné par l'étrange proximité qu'ils partageaient. Mais elle s'interdit aussitôt d'avoir de telles pensées, se rappelant que le professeur Rogue était un personnage qui se caractérisait par une exceptionnelle maîtrise de soi.

Pas tant que ça…Fit une petite voix au fond de sa tête. Et elle se rappela la colère noire qu'il avait piquée lorsqu'en troisième année, Sirius avait échappé aux détraqueurs.

Et pourtant…Il était un très bon occlumens, et un espion qui avait jusqu'ici réussi à sauver sa peau.

Elle finit par conclure que, vu le temps indéfini qu'ils auraient à passer ensemble entre ces quatre murs, il avait jugé plus sage de ne pas envenimer la situation.

Le professeur essayait toujours, mais en vain, de trouver un sortilège pour déverrouiller la porte.

Enfin décidée à agir, Hermione intervint :

«- Puisqu'on ne peut pas ouvrir cette porte de façon magique, il va falloir trouver une autre solution. »

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle, puis retourna d'un air indifférent à l'examen des gonds de la porte.

Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter et continua, avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable :

« - Je propose que nous prenions un de ces bancs et que nous nous en servions comme d'un bélier. Même s'il y a peu de chances que la porte cède, vu son épaisseur, le bruit finira bien par attirer quelqu'un. »

Sans même se retourner, il répondit d'une voix claire et consternée :

«- J'espère bien trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant d'en arriver à utiliser ce procédé de moldu. »

A son tour de la toucher.

Face à cette attaque évidente sur ses origines moldues, elle se sentit blessée de façon basse et injuste.

Elle ne savait même plus quoi dire pour se défendre. Alors elle se tut.

Sale type. Sale type, irrécupérable.

L'humilier ainsi était bien plus bas de sa part que si elle en avait fait autant avec son passé de mangemort.

Elle observait par les fenêtres le soleil qui se levait et teintait de doré la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite.

Elle éteignit les torches et retourna s'asseoir sur un banc plus éloigné de la porte.

Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'allait certainement plus l'aider. Et puis pour être honnête, il ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir d'aide.

Il l'avait blessée en lui faisant cette réflexion sur les moldus.

Il l'avait senti, et il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Mais il se moquait bien qu'elle l'ait mal pris. Et il avait plus que jamais envie de sortir d'ici.


	2. Consumer

**Chapitre 2**

**Consumer**

Ce fut alors, qu'avec une pointe de fiel dans la voix, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer :

« - Vous n'y arrivez pas ? »

Elle regretta aussitôt de l'avoir provoqué de la sorte. Mais visiblement, ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher.

« Pas bon… », pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit l'éclat inquiétant de son regard dans son visage figé et tourné vers elle. Elle se força à soutenir ce regard, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle était allée trop loin. « Pourvu qu'il n'enlève pas trop de points à Gryffondor… ».

« - Votre insolence coûtera trente points à Gryffondor, espèce d'idiote. »

Il n'avait été jusqu'ici que trop patient et tolérant envers cette stupide pimbêche, et les points qu'il lui retira eurent le don de le calmer, même s'il commençait à perdre patience avec cette situation invraisemblable.

Aucun de ses sorts et contre-sorts ne marchaient.

Il n'allait quand même pas être obliger d'utiliser la magie noire…

Comme si la même idée les avait traversés simultanément, la Gryffondor sortit une fois de plus de son mutisme et, d'une voulait vraisemblablement calme et presque aimable cette fois, lui dit :

« - N'y aurait-il pas une façon… Je veux dire, un sortilège vraiment capable de lever l'enchantement qui tient cette porte, même si celui-ci pourrait être, disons, heu… Un peu inhabituel ? »

Elle voulait, bien entendu, faire référence à la magie noire.

Bien sûr, elle réprouvait fondamentalement celle-ci, mais un sortilège noir, effectué sur une simple porte, un objet de matière morte, ne pourrait pas avoir trop de répercussions.

Elle s'en voulait de raisonner ainsi, mais elle commençait à en avoir assez. Vraiment.

Elle avait chaud. Et elle avait l'impression que la pièce avait subtilement rétréci.

« Il est impossible de co-exister avec un tel énergumène, pensa-t-elle. Ce type va finir par me rendre cinglée… »

Pendant ce temps, il l'observait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Il était indécis et elle le comprenait très bien. Il regarda à nouveau la porte et inspira profondément, en frôlant doucement le capitonnage rouge foncé.

En voyant sa main se mouvoir ainsi, d'étranges pensées assaillirent Hermione. Elle les chassa immédiatement.

« Je commence vraiment à perdre la boule, vivement que je sorte d'ici », songea-t-elle.

Elle se força à concentrer son attention sur le jour qui inondait maintenant la pièce, plutôt que sur l'homme au physique ingrat qui essayait de les en faire sortir. Cela la calma un peu.

Mais elle commençait à vraiment perdre patience.

Bien sûr, il pouvait ouvrir cette porte. Mais faire usage de la magie noire… C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait plus que lorsqu'il y était obligé, lors de ses missions pour l'Ordre, par exemple.

Mais en faire usage ici, à Poudlard et surtout, devant cette fille… Ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Non. Cela le desservirait, quoi qu'il arrive, un jour ou l'autre.

Ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit pour intervenir à nouveau.

« - Quand je dis un sortilège un peu inhabituel, vous savez bien de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? Vous… Vous en connaissez bien un, non ? Pour ce genre de choses ? »

La rage le submergea, cela faisait deux fois qu'elle s'amusait à mettre en doute ses compétences, et de la part de cette suffisante petite gourde, cela le mettait deux fois plus en colère que de la part de n'importe qui d'autre.

Hermione comprit tout de suite qu'elle l'avait une fois de plus conduit à l'exaspération. Mais elle était si pressée de sortir d'ici qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le relancer.

Lorsqu'il leva vers elle un visage empreint d'une fureur glacée, elle comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin en remettant en cause ses compétences en magie noire.

Il était plus qu'exaspéré, plus qu'en colère. Il semblait prêt à lui faire du mal. Son regard, presque fou, la clouait sur place.

Il avança vers elle, sans la quitter du regard, ses yeux si noirs vrillant les siens.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'il était très grand.

Il était son professeur, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal… Et pourtant… Son regard…

Celui d'un loup.

Elle lui fit face avec le sentiment de se préparer à un combat.

Ils étaient à présent à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre, et elle sentait l'aura de fureur qui se dégageait de lui.

Elle avait baissé les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

Lui en revanche, avait les yeux rivés sur son visage.

Elle pouvait en sentir la brûlure.

Elle l'entendit lui dire, chuchotant, et d'un ton presque badin :

« - Je connais des sortilèges dont la seule évocation pourrait vous donner des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. »

Il se pencha davantage, tout près de son oreille.

« - Voulez-vous les entendre ? »

Elle se sentait très, très mal. Elle avait très chaud. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses paupières contractées.

Il était trop près.

Il avait trop d'emprise sur elle. Trop.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, et elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre. Les larmes commençaient à venir.

Il répéta :

« - Le voulez-vous ? »

Manifestement, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Oh non.

En un dernier sursaut de dignité, elle rassembla les forces qui lui restaient et répondit avec tout le calme dont elle était capable :

« - Je voudrais que vous vous éloigniez de moi. »

Il se recula avec un rictus de satisfaction, et la considéra un instant.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant elle

Elle l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, puis lancer, d'une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine, l'incantation maléfique.

« - Infernum inflamo. »

Ce fut comme si une vague putride et tourbillonnante, noire comme la nuit, avait consumé la porte de la Réserve et son encadrement.

Non, consumé n'était pas le terme exact. Hermione était perplexe. On aurait dit que le sortilège avait dévoré le bois et la pierre, en laissant sur son passage des volutes noirâtres qui tourbillonnaient lentement sur elles-mêmes.

Ce qui restait de la porte semblait mort, pourri, sali… Souillé. Comme une plage après une marée noire.

Les tourbillons malsains continuaient à se mouvoir, comme autant d'aberrantes galaxies.

Autant intriguée que dégoûtée par le phénomène, elle pensait néanmoins qu'elle n'y toucherait pour rien au monde. Aucune chance.

Rogue, lui, avait déjà traversé les décombres fantômes, et l'observait d'un œil intrigué et calculateur.

« - Ne craignez rien, dit-il de son ton habituellement sarcastique, ces résidus-là ne risquent pas d'abîmer votre précieuse petite personne. »

Il semblait presque sympathique, comparé à l'attitude prédatrice dont il avait usé lors de leur affrontement quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle traversa en un éclair les volutes noires tout en retenant sa respiration, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir un profond dégoût.

Puis il lança ce qui lui sembla être un sort d'inversion, vraisemblablement lui aussi tout droit sorti d'un ouvrage de magie noire, car sa baguette, alors que la porte se reconstituait, ré-aspira en un éclair les volutes poisseuses qui traînaient çà et là.

Et alors que les pas précipités de madame Pince se rapprochaient, il se retourna vers elle et d'un ton lourd de menaces, lui chuchota :

« - Bien entendu, vous ne direz rien de tout ceci », dit-il en désignant la porte.

Puis il s'avança à la rencontre de la bibliothécaire affolée.

Interdite, Hermione ne demanda pas son reste et fila discrètement.


	3. Subconscient

**Chapitre 3**

**Subconscient**

Hermione repensait parfois à cet étrange incident de la Réserve, et se surprenait à traquer sur le visage de son professeur, lorsqu'elle croisait son regard, un signe de la même réminiscence.

Mais il gardait toujours cette expression froide et fermée qu'elle commençait à bien connaître.

La démonstration de ses dons en magie noire eurent le don de la fasciner quelque peu, non pas par leur degré de noirceur, mais plutôt par l'étendue de ces connaissances qui lui étaient inconnues et qui lui restaient interdites.

Elle savait qu'il avait enseigné l'occlumencie à Harry. Et même si ce dernier le tenait en grande partie responsable de la mort de Sirius, et en sachant que cet homme était loin d'être irréprochable dans sa conduite envers lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle l'avait toujours défendu aux yeux de Harry et de Ron.

Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est justement qu'ils en savaient trop peu pour le juger si définitivement.

Elle savait qu'il cachait un secret, peut-être même plusieurs, mais ce n'était pas cela qu'elle comptait découvrir en se rendant d'un pas incertain vers les cachots, ce soir-là.

Soir glacé de janvier.

Non. Elle avait un autre but.

Elle voulait apprendre l'occlumencie.

Il allait sûrement la jeter dehors avec pertes et fracas, mais elle s'en serait voulu de ne pas au moins essayer.

Et qui sait, s'il acceptait, elle pourrait ensuite lui demander de l'instruire en magie noire…

Aucune connaissance n'était superflue, à ses yeux. Aucune.

De telles connaissances ne pourraient que lui être bénéfiques dans la guerre qui les opposait au Lord Noir.

Mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions.

Sa soif d'apprendre était telle, cependant, qu'elle était prête à essuyer le courroux du terrible Maître des Potions en cas de refus.

Elle espérait tant qu'il accepterait, l'occlumencie était un domaine si utile… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait répugné à en suivre l'apprentissage.

Encore une chose qu'elle avait à apprendre.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau, ou peut-être eût-il mieux fallu dire, de son antre.

Elle rassembla tout son courage et frappa.

« - Entrez. »

Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la lourde porte.

Que faisait-elle là ?

Il n'en savait rien pour l'instant mais il était prêt à parier que cela se terminerait par de l'exaspération pour lui, et des points en moins pour elle.

D'ailleurs, ne commençait-il pas à ressentir la palpitation de la petite veine placée sur sa tempe droite, qu'il se plaisait lui-même à surnommer la veine-colère ?

Sans aucun doute.

Il était également inquiet du fait que cette élève avait le don quasi-immédiat de le faire sortir de ses gonds, simplement en ouvrant la bouche, et de plus en plus, par sa simple présence.

Et il n'aimait pas se sentir perdre le contrôle.

Cela n'était pas bon.

Il leva le visage vers elle.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? », dit-il d'un ton froid.

Hermione se sentait se liquéfier, et ses jambes menacèrent de ne plus la porter pendant quelques secondes.

« - Avez-vous un moment à me consacrer ? Je voudrais vous parler. Vous demander quelque chose. »

Il rassembla les papiers qu'il était entrain de lire et croisa les doigts au-dessus, le regard rivé au sien.

Elle avança et s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui lui faisaient face. Inutile de tourner autour du pot.

« - Je voudrais que vous m'enseigniez l'occlumencie. »

Un sourire moqueur et presque indulgent fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que votre esprit est la cible de quelqu'un ? Avez-vous des ennemis en particulier ? », fit-il d'un ton badin.

Il se moquait visiblement d'elle. Elle aurait voulu répondre « Voldemort », mais elle ne se l'autorisa pas.

Essayant au maximum de conserver son calme et sa patience, elle répondit sobrement :

« - On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Il l'observait toujours, une expression légèrement amusée dans le regard.

« - Vous feriez une bonne Serpentard… Une telle ruse et un instinct de conservation si développé… »

Elle accueillit la remarque comme une insulte, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait peut-être là de l'ouverture d'une trêve.

Elle avait pourtant très envie de lui dire que ses objectifs n'étaient pas aussi purement égoïstes.

Elle hésita un instant avant de lui avouer, d'un ton pensif :

« - C'est étrange que vous me disiez cela car c'était la première décision du Choixpeau Magique, à vrai dire. M'envoyer à Serpentard. Moi je ne voulais pas y aller. Il a ensuite voulu m'envoyer à Serdaigle, mais j'étais bien déterminée à aller à Gryffondor, finalement. »

« - Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop… »

« - Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! », répliqua-t-elle un peu trop violemment. Je…Je n'y aurais pas eu ma place, je crois. »

Elle était entrain de s'enliser.

« - Possible », répondit-il tranquillement.

Mais elle lut une vérité différente dans son regard.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Un moment qui parut à Hermione aussi pénible que s'il fouillait dans ses pensées. Le travail d'occlumencie avait peut-être déjà commencé…

Il détourna enfin son regard, reprit la plume et les feuilles qu'il avait abandonnées lorsqu'elle était entrée, et lâcha, d'une voix presque inaudible, sans même lever les yeux sur elle:

« - Je vous attends mardi soir à huit heures. Soyez à l'heure, ajouta-t-il d'un ton d'avertissement. »

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et quitta la pièce en marmonnant un vague :

« - Merci, Bonsoir professeur… » ... Auquel il ne répondit pas, bien sûr.

Elle avait gagné.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

Et elle avait hâte de commencer le travail, même si cet homme lui donnait la chair de poule.

Enthousiaste, comme elle l'était toujours à l'approche d'un nouvel apprentissage, elle se demandait comment allait se passer leur première séance, refoulant l'appréhension qui s'insinua progressivement dans ses pensées au fil des jours suivants.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter une telle proposition ?

Il se le demandait encore…

Une élève exaspérante au possible, Gryffondor de surcroît, prétentieuse et sûre d'elle…

Mais incroyablement douée.

« - Entrez », fit une voix à la fois basse et distincte.

Elle s'exécuta.

En entrant, elle remarqua, une fois n'est pas coutume, qu'un feu ronflant crépitait dans l'âtre.

« - Vous êtes en avance », fit-il remarquer.

Elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pour rien au monde risquer d'arriver en retard à ce cours si spécial.

Elle avait presque un quart d'heure d'avance.

« - Asseyez vous. »

Fébrile, impatiente, elle s'exécuta.

« - Nous allons donc commencer. Je vous épargne l'explication des bases et autres préambules, car vous avez déjà tout lu là-dessus, j'imagine… Des questions ?

« - Non, pas pour l'instant.

« - Très bien. Levez-vous. Je vais faire une incursion dans votre esprit, et vous devrez vous défendre. Je vous laisse trouver vous-même un moyen de le faire. »

Elle était tendue.

« - Allons-y. »

Des dizaines d'images, de souvenirs, tantôt agréables, tantôt désagréables, traversèrent son esprit.

Prise dans la contemplation de ses propres souvenirs, qui surgissaient comme s'ils étaient doués d'une volonté propre hors de son subconscient, elle ne songeait plus à se défendre, captivée par le phénomène.

Elle se ressaisit cependant assez vite, et rassemblant ses esprits afin de percevoir à nouveau la réalité, lança au professeur un expelliarmus calme et efficace.

Sa baguette vola à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il l'observa, figé, les yeux étincelants, et elle comprit que c'était sa manière à lui d'exprimer son ébahissement.

Il se ressaisit enfin et se rassit à son bureau.

« - Asseyez-vous. »

Elle s'exécuta.

« - Vous avez sans doute déjà pratiqué l'occlumencie, je me trompe ?

« - Pas vraiment, en-dehors des exercices de gestion des pensées et de vide de l'esprit que j'ai pratiqué régulièrement avant de venir. Il y a aussi la méditation, que je pratique de temps en temps. Je crois que c'est tout. »

Il se leva et vint se placer devant l'âtre crépitant.

Intriguée, Hermione l'observait en silence.

Elle ne savait que dire. Elle n'osait rien dire, en fait.

Il se passa un temps indéfini avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

« - Votre maîtrise est quasiment sans défaut. J'aurais du mal à vous en apprendre plus », fit-il, semblant peser soigneusement ses mots.

Interdite, elle n'osait pas vraiment croire ce qu'elle entendait, et crût un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie sournoise, voire d'une ruse pour se débarrasser d'elle.

« - Vous voulez dire que… Les leçons vont s'arrêter là ? »

« - Pas immédiatement, non, je compte opérer des intrusions de plus en plus fortes, mais j'ai senti l'aisance de votre capacité de réaction. »

Rêvait-elle ? Le professeur Rogue venait-il de lui exprimer de la… Considération ?

Etait-elle vraiment aussi douée…

Ils s'exercèrent un moment à utiliser des sortilèges de plus en plus puissants.

Hermione résistait, de plus en plus vite et de mieux en mieux.

Elle posa alors la question qui la taraudait depuis un moment.

« - Pourrais-je…A mon tour tenter une incursion dans… Me laisseriez-vous essayer… »

« - Non. C'est hors de question, je refuse de vous entraîner à cela. Je n'en prendrai pas la responsabilité. »

« - Que craignez-vous que je découvre dans votre esprit… »

« - Ne jouez pas à la maligne avec moi. C'est non. »

« - Très bien. Continuons. »

Un moment plus tard, alors que Rogue déclarait la fin de la séance, elle se risqua à lui demander si…

« - Je reviens mardi prochain à la même heure ?

« - Si vous en sentez la nécessité, mais je vous l'ai dit, votre maîtrise est tout à fait acceptable.

« - J'aimerais pourtant pouvoir m'exercer de façon offensive. »

Il lui lança un regard noir.

Elle n'insista pas.

« - Je pensais que… Si l'occlumencie devenait une affaire classée, vous pourriez… Et bien… M'instruire dans le domaine de…la magie noire.

Il se figea.

« - Ce dont je veux parler, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, ce serait de simples cours d'instruction sur les sortilèges noirs les plus utilisés, leurs moyens de parade… Tout ce qu'il faut pour… Savoir s'en défendre. On ne peut bien se défendre que contre ce qu'on connaît… »

« - C'est hors de question. Je vous conseille de vous sortir cela de la tête immédiatement. Je vous rappelle également que ces cours d'occlumencie sont déjà à la limite de ce qui est permis par le règlement. Contentez-vous de ce que vous avez pour l'instant. La séance est terminée. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et la tint ouverte en une invitation à partir.

Hermione traversa la pièce en jubilant. Si elle ne se trompait pas, elle avait bien compris un « pour l'instant » dans sa réponse, et non un refus catégorique et définitif…

Mais toutes ses pensées furent englouties en un éclair lorsque, en passant le pas de la porte, elle frôla malencontreusement le corps de son professeur.

Ce fut comme si des milliers de feux aveuglants éclataient en elle, autour d'elle, devant ses paupières... Et une sensation de feu dans son estomac. Comme si son cœur s'ouvrait et qu'un cri inversé s'engouffrait dans sa gorge. Le choc fut si fort qu'elle dût appuyer sa main au bois de la porte pour ne pas se laisser tomber.

La sensation s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Hermione se sentait aussi hébétée qu'après une chute dans les escaliers.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et s'engouffra dans le couloir humide sans un regard en arrière, en courrant aussi vite que si le diable en personne la poursuivait.

Severus resta longtemps la main crispée sur la porte, à se demander quelle foudre divine s'était à l'instant abattue sur lui et sans aucun doute à ce sujet, sur son élève également.

Malgré son propre état de choc, il l'avait vue se retenir faiblement à la porte et avait perçu son égarement à elle aussi.

Il se pouvait en quelque sorte que l'énergie qu'ils avaient dégagée ce soir- là pendant leurs exercices se soit concentrée pour mieux s'évacuer en une impulsion violente et soudaine.

Mais honnêtement, il trouvait cette explication tirée par les cheveux.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer…

Le mardi suivant, Hermione se sentait incertaine quant aux sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle, au doute, à l'incompréhension, à la crainte de voir se reproduire l'illumination fulgurante de la dernière fois.

Elle avait fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque au sujet des champs d'énergie créés par la magie, mais aucun livre ne l'avait réellement éclairée.

Et elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

De son côté, Severus Rogue espérait de tout cœur qu'elle aurait renoncé à ces leçons.

Lui –même ayant donné son accord, il ne pouvait à présent se rétracter sans raison valable.

Mais elle vint, ce soir-là.

Il sut que c'était elle avant même qu'elle ne frappe.

Il sentit son être arriver comme un grondement lointain.

Et quand elle entra, ce fut pire.


	4. Emprise

**Chapitre 4**

**Emprise**

Hermione entra dans la pièce avec un drôle de sentiment.

Elle avait l'impression que l'air était chargé en électricité statique. La séance n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« - Je vois que vous n'avez pas renoncé. C'est une qualité, parfois. »

« - Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. »

Elle était surprise par le ton de regret qu'il avait employé.

« - Quel sera le programme, aujourd'hui ? »

« - Cela dépendra de vous. »

« - Comment cela ? »

« - Puisque vous insistez, je pensais vous entraîner encore un moment à l'occlumencie, puis discuter un peu de vos motivations. »

Il la jaugeait du regard.

Elle le soutint, intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« - Mes motivations ? »

Il n'en pouvait plus de supporter son regard, l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était extrêmement dérangeante, vibrante, comme hantée.

L'air était tellement chargé qu'il en devenait presque palpable. Irrespirable.

Il s'efforçait de garder son calme et de sauver les apparences, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, à la fin de la séance dernière.

Bien que sa conscience lui interdise de divulguer ses connaissances en magie noire, il était bien obligé d'avouer qu'il avait rarement eu d'élève aussi brillante et à l'intellect aussi peu farouche. Tant pis si elle était à Gryffondor…

Le risque était, et il le savait pour en avoir fait lui-même la cruelle expérience, qu'elle soit grisée par la sensation de pouvoir que cette pratique avait trop tendance à procurer.

Et qu'elle dérape.

Dans l'excès. Dans le mal. Comme lui. Et comme d'autres.

Et il la sentait vulnérable à cela.

Il ne doutait pas un instant que ses intentions soient honnêtes, mais il était assez perspicace pour savoir qu'il avait à faire à quelqu'un qui cherchait à faire ses preuves, et que cet état d'esprit avait en général trop tendance à ignorer la prudence.

La partie était risquée. Très. Mais il avait à faire à quelqu'un de très intelligent. Et à quelqu'un de bon. Il le sentait. Et il comptait énormément sur cela.

« - Je suis un professeur et par conséquent je ne suis pas là pour vous refuser le savoir, votre présence ici en est la preuve. Et vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, et de raisonnable. En tout cas, je l'espère pour vous. Si vous me posez des questions, j'y répondrai. Même si elles concernent la magie noire. »

Elle l'observait, tout en cherchant à dissimuler son étonnement. Sans succès aux yeux de Severus.

« - J'espère au moins que vous saurez vous montrer digne de ce que vous apprendrez. »

L'hiver se déroulait, rythmé par les séances régulières aux cours desquelles Hermione en apprenait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Elle était tantôt stupéfaite, tantôt horrifiée par ce que le professeur Rogue lui enseignait avec un calme et un détachement qu 'elle lui enviait. Ainsi, il pouvait lui faire la description du sortilège d'extraction, qui consistait à vider de ses entrailles la personne qui le recevait, sans sourciller ni s'émouvoir, avec même un regard mi-amusé.

Ou bien encore lorsqu'il lui avait décrit le rituel très ancien qui consistait à s'assurer une bonne santé à vie en mangeant un morceau d'une personne encore vivante…

Il l'entraînait de temps en temps aux maléfices, mais seulement en mode défensif, ce qu'elle accepta sans trop se plaindre.

L'ambiance lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce était toujours aussi étrange, mais chacun s'efforçait de passer outre, et même si parfois le malaise était évident, ils n'en parlèrent jamais. Et ils évitaient soigneusement de se toucher, bien sûr.

Le vent glacé et hystérique de mars gelait Hermione jusqu'aux os lorsqu'elle se rendit, ce soir-là, à sa séance avec le professeur Rogue.

Elle avait hâte d'arriver aux cachots, où il régnait, en comparaison des couloirs, une atmosphère presque tiède. De plus, elle portait dans ses bras une impressionnante pile de livres traitant de magie noire qu'elle avait à rendre au professeur.

Et elle préférait ne pas se faire attraper avec une telle cargaison.

Elle pressa d'autant plus le pas.

Il l'attendait, comme à son habitude assis à son bureau, et comme à son habitude, il ne leva pas tout de suite les yeux sur elle lorsqu'elle entra.

L'ambiance électrique qui existait lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce régna à nouveau.

« - Bonsoir.

« - Décidément, vous essayez toujours aussi désespérément de gagner du temps. Ce soir, vous avez plus d'une demi-heure d'avance. Un record.

« - Plus tôt j'arrive, plus tôt je repars…

« - Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai… »

Hermione commençait à être habituée aux attitudes cassantes de son professeur et ne lui en tînt pas rigueur.

Elle avait hâte de commencer.

Il se leva et alla claquer la porte qu'Hermione avait mal fermée à cause de la pile de livres qu'elle lui rapportait.

« - J'ai fini de lire le livre sur les sortilèges de Démence… C'était très intéressant. »

Elle se retourna et lui tendit les ouvrages qu'elle portait.

Et c'est là que ses mains frôlèrent involontairement les siennes.

Un choc se produisit, inévitablement, pire que la première fois, et Hermione réalisa que depuis ce jour-là, ils avaient tous les deux réussi l'inexplicable prodige de ne pas se toucher.

Cette fois-ci, ils restèrent soudés.

Leurs mains les tenaient inexplicablement liés.

Les livres tombèrent au sol, dans un bruit sourd et lointain.

Il fut le premier à rompre le lien.

Hermione resta immobile. Elle articula difficilement lorsqu'elle tenta de parler.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

« - Je l'ignore. »

Il semblait avouer cela à contre cœur.

« - Et ça ne vous inquiète pas davantage ? »

Il lui lança un regard noir.

« - Vous avez bien vu ce qui se passe, non ? », insista-t-elle.

Et elle avança la main pour le toucher à nouveau, comme pour rendre encore une fois la chose réelle.

Il eut un sursaut de recul.

« - Ne recommencez pas ! » fit-il, menaçant.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner, et saisit son bras à pleines mains.

Elle se sentit aussitôt terriblement bien.

Quelque chose de purement physique était entrain de se produire.

Ou peut-être était-ce plus ?

Elle perdait la tête. Oui, sans doute. Tant mieux.

Mais son bras n'était pas assez, il lui fallait tout le reste.

Elle vit que de son côté, il essayait vainement de résister.

Et avant même de comprendre ce qui le retenait encore, elle se retrouva dans ses bras.

Elle eut la sensation qu'il allait la tuer à la serrer ainsi, mais elle se sentait prête à mourir, dans une telle étreinte.

Elle avait envie d'avoir plus de bras pour le serrer, plus de mains pour le toucher, plus de bouches pour…

Avec un violence et un instinct quasi-animal, leurs bouches se joignirent dans ce qui était plus qu'un baiser. C'était une impulsion de morsure mutuelle. Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre.

Buvant leurs souffles respectifs. Salives, langues mêlées. Unis comme un seul corps.

Leurs jambes cédèrent sous leur poids et, en s'appuyant au mur, ils s'affaissèrent peu à peu sur le sol.

Elle voulut le renverser complètement et s'installer sur lui, mais il semblait avoir d'autres projets, et comme il avait plus de force qu'elle, malgré sa propre détermination elle ne put que le laisser la renverser et se coucher sur elle brutalement.

Dès ce moment-là, elle sut qu'elle lui laisserait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, à condition qu'il ne rompe pas le contact.

Elle ne sentait pas la froideur et la dureté du sol…La seule dureté qui l'intéressait se situait au-dessus d'elle.

Et elle n'était pas effrayée par la violence de l'étreinte. C'était un peu comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Sa bouche, sa bouche à lui sur son visage, son cou, ses lèvres…

Mais ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux…La fit s'abandonner sans plus aucune retenue.

Ils s'arrachèrent mutuellement leurs vêtements, comme on se débarrasse d'une peau morte, et, leurs respirations s'accordant à l'unisson, son visage à lui perdu dans son cou, la serrant à l'étouffer, ses mains à elle dans son dos et sa nuque, il donna un coup de rein violent et elle poussa un cri de douleur.

Cela ne l'alerta pas le moins du monde, car il recommença aussi fort, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à un dernier spasme une vive inspiration, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur elle, tremblant, essoufflé. Elle crut même entendre un petit rire dément et satisfait sortir de sa gorge.

Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une extase purement mentale, mais elle sentait que si cette étreinte avait duré plus longtemps, quelque chose, et bien… Quelque chose aurait pu se produire.

Quelque chose de plus.

Son ventre lui faisait mal, la lançant en vagues sourdes, qu'elle savourait.

Qu'elle savourait parce que c'était Lui qui lui avait fait cela.

Lui.

Elle resserra son étreinte.

Elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme avant. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver si vite…Peut importe. C'était arrivé ce soir, et c'était lui, lui, et personne d'autre.

Avant, elle pensait même qu'aucun homme ne voudrait jamais d'elle…

Cela n'avait pas de sens…

Elle se sentait meurtrie, fatiguée, mais incroyablement sereine.

Il la tenait toujours étroitement serrée, mais sa prise se faisait de plus en plus douce.

Lentement, il dérivait vers le sommeil, la tête sur son épaule.

Sans plus arriver à penser à rien, engourdie, terrassée, elle se laissa le suivre.


	5. Regarde moi

**Chapitre 5**

**Regarde-moi**

Elle fut la première à se réveiller car elle avait froid. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit que le feu n'était plus qu'un tas de braises rougeoyantes. Un sentiment de manque lui étreignit la gorge, et elle tourna la tête à sa gauche.

Elle se sentit immédiatement rassurée lorsqu'elle vit l'homme étendu à ses côtés.

Puis un foule d'autres sentiments l'envahit, le rouge lui monta aux joues à la pensée de ce qui s'était passé, et pendant quelques secondes, la panique lui noua l'estomac.

Qu'avaient-ils fait…

Elle s'aperçut aussi qu'elle n'était plus allongée au sol, mais sur un matelas souple et doux tissé dans une matière étrange, et qu'une légère couverture reposait sur son corps… Elle eut un sentiment surréaliste vis-à-vis de ce qui lui arrivait, s'étonnant de ce brusque changement de situation, de ses sentiments, mais celui-ci ne dura pas car elle tourna à nouveau son regard sur l'homme, son professeur, étendu à ses côtés.

La tête enfouie sous ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, à peine recouvert par le drap, dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle pensa que rien, personne, ne pouvait être plus beau que ce qu'elle voyait à l'instant.

Et elle comprit la vraie nature du froid qui l'avait envahie : le manque.

Ca n'était que ça.

Son cœur s'emballa et son estomac la picota, sensations qui ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle s'approcha, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, et le détailla longuement, avec la sensation qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Elle fut très étonnée de n'avoir pas vu plus tôt le nombre impressionnant de dessins tatoués sur sa peau. Il faut dire qu'avec ses vêtements habituels, il pouvait facilement les dissimuler, mais elle ne les avait pas remarqués tout-à-l'heure non plus.

Tout s'était passé si vite, si sauvagement… Elle n'avait pas une grande expérience des hommes, mais elle comprenait à présent qu'il s'était conduit comme un animal. Cela s'était passé trop vite… Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir… Il n'était plus vraiment lui, non. Et elle, elle n'était plus vraiment elle non plus à ce moment-là.

Outre la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras, qui lui fit l'effet d'un parasite monstrueux incrusté dans sa peau, elle vit dans son dos un immense dragon qui déployait ses ailes, noir comme la suie, si bien que l'on y distinguait à peine la vraie couleur de sa peau.

Elle ne voyait pas son torse car il était couché sur le ventre, mais elle put détailler le nombre impressionnant de serpents tatoués sur son corps, autour de ses bras, et de ses chevilles qui dépassaient du drap.

Il avait un cobra tatoué sur son bras droit, remontant jusque sur son épaule. Et d'autres, plus petits, un vipère enroulée autour de son poignet, une autre autour de sa cheville, une couleuvre au creux de son cou, un basilic dans le bas de son dos...

Un piton se prélassait sur sa jambe…

Elle les détaillait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vit un se couler paresseusement du bas de son dos jusqu'à son poignet, faisant au passage un détour pour éviter la Marque des Ténèbres.

Elle le regarda faire, lentement, les yeux grands ouverts, ignorant jusqu'à présent les propriétés magiques des tatouages sorciers.

Elle eut soudain un étrange pressentiment, et, relevant fébrilement ses bras à hauteur de ses yeux, vit, sur son avant-bras droit, une minuscule couleuvre glisser sous sa peau et aller s'enrouler paisiblement autour de son poignet.


	6. Dragon Rouge

**Chapitre 6**

**Dragon Rouge**

Elle effleura d'un doigt tremblant le dessin qui entourait son poignet.

Le serpent tressaillit légèrement sous cette caresse, mais resta à sa place.

Elle ne pouvait en détacher les yeux.

« - Continues à me regarder… », fit une voix rauque et moqueuse.

Elle leva les yeux vers Severus et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé, malgré le fait qu'il soit manifestement réveillé.

Sa tête était toujours enfouie sous ses cheveux. Et pourtant il avait senti qu'elle le détaillait.

Elle se sentit gênée. Puis elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille et se dit qu'il était ridicule de penser cela.

Elle se sentait vaguement honteuse de s'être laissée faire de cette façon, et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en parler à personne, ni à Ginny, ni à Harry, et encore moins à Ron…

Ces deux derniers le détestaient tant…

Elle eut le pressentiment qu'elle allait se sentir très seule, dans les jours à venir.

« - Tu… »

Elle éprouvait encore de la difficulté à le tutoyer, et ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder.

« - Oui ? »

« - Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

Il se retourna et elle put voir un dragon rouge sang qui s'étendait sur son torse glabre, ainsi que le pentacle retourné gravé au-dessus de son cœur. Elle fut gênée par cette vision, ou bien peut-être était-ce par la nouvelle surface de peau nue qu'il offrait à son regard.

Elle détourna les yeux un instant, puis revint à lui.

Il l'observait, et elle pensa que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec un expression sereine sur le visage, et non plus cette grimace désespérément froide qui capturait ses traits habituellement.

Il l'observait toujours, sans répondre.

Puis lentement, souple, félin, il s'approcha d'elle, très près, si bien qu'elle sentit le frôlement de ses cheveux contre son épaule, et cela finit de la combler de frissons.

Il frôla sa joue où il déposa un baiser doux et léger comme une plume, avant de venir à son oreille lui murmurer d'une voix grave qui remua le fond de ses entrailles :

« - Pas vraiment, non, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à me rappeler… »

Elle se demanda si elle pourrait supporter encore une fois cette chaleur sans la mener à son terme.

Il roula subitement sur elle et s'apprêta à l'enlacer avec avidité, lorsqu'elle le fit basculer à ses côtés, et s'éloigna de lui avec hâte.

Severus la vit se détacher de lui et se précipiter au coin du lit.

« - Tu ne crois pas que c'est si facile… »

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, son refus était insupportable. Il bondit sur elle et la captura à nouveau.

« - Bien sûr que ça l'est. »

« - Tu n'es pas un très bon amant. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un objet quand tu me touches… »

Elle avait l'air si triste…

Il la fusilla du regard, à la fois étonné et blessé.

« - Q'en sais-tu… »

« - Pas grand chose, c'est vrai. Tu as remarqué que c'était la première fois j'espère… »

Il ne put que rester silencieux. L'horreur se coula dans ses entrailles comme un liquide glacé. Oh, Merlin…

Et dire qu'il ne se souvenait que brièvement de ce qui s'était passé, sinon que la violence en était extrême… Il se mordit la lèvre, et enfouit la tête dans le creux de son cou.

Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et lui répondit, les yeux plantés dans les siens :

« - Non. »

Une lueur blessée passa dans ses yeux. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il l'étouffa d'un baiser.

Il commençait tout juste à essayer de se faire pardonner, lorsque des coups répétés contre la porte du bureau se firent entendre.

Ils sursautèrent et se figèrent. Il était déjà huit heures du matin.

Les cours commençaient, et chacun avait perdu toute notion de temps et de réalité.

Ils se relevèrent comme un seul homme et se rhabillèrent magiquement, frustrés et douloureux, puis il fit disparaître leur lit improvisé, et la poussa vers une porte dérobée, lui donnant un dernier baiser, langoureux autant qu'il le put.

« - Laisse-moi me faire pardonner… Reviens… », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« - Mardi prochain ? », le coupa-t-elle.

Il devint fou à la pensée d'attendre aussi longtemps, mais ne voulut pas trop le lui montrer.

« - Ce soir, Je ne peux pas attendre… »

« - Non, mardi prochain, ce sera mieux…Et puis ce soir j'ai d'autres projets… »

Se plaisait-elle vraiment à le mettre dans cet état ? Il s'apprêtait à lui montrer qu'il était hors de question d'attendre autant, se mettant à la serrer contre lui à l'en étouffer, comme à son habitude… Mais les coups à la porte se faisaient de plus en plus insistants et il dût la lâcher.

« - A mardi prochain, fit-elle avant de disparaître. »

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais attendre jusque là.

Il se composa un visage neutre et alla ouvrir, les sens affolés, en remerciant Merlin que les robes de sorcier cachent aussi bien les manifestations physiques du désir.


	7. Gouverner

**Chapitre 7**

**Gouverner**

La journée se passa dans le flou le plus complet pour Severus.

Il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses esprits pour enseigner et fut donc obligé de faire méthodiquement des interrogations écrites à toutes ses classes afin d'avoir la paix.

Il promenait un regard flou sur ses élèves penchés sur leurs copies, et méditait sur ce qui venait d'arriver, sans comprendre ce qui avait déclenché cela, en commençant à regretter toutes les copies qu'il aurait à corriger le soir-même.

Non, ce soir il avait d'autres projets.

Par chance, il n'avait pas sa classe, aujourd'hui.

Mais ça viendrait. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains à la pensée de tous les ennuis qui l'attendaient.

Il avait réussi à reconstruire sa vie, à se racheter, et voilà qu'il flanquait tout par terre.

Tout cela devait rester dans le domaine du secret absolu. _Absolu_.

Ils diraient tous qu'il était d'une humeur de chien, ce jour-là.

Lui se sentait plutôt perdu au fond d'un abîme.

Il avait fait une erreur…Et avait adoré la faire. Il s'était compromis dedans avec délice, et en avait redemandé.

Il se frotta les tempes.

Sa dernière classe quitta la salle en un grondement et il resta seul à son bureau, la tête dans les mains.

Un léger frôlement se fit entendre, et il s'apprêta à renvoyer d'un ton désagréable l'élève malchanceux qui s'était attardé, lorsqu'il vit que c'était elle.

Assise sur un des bureaux, l'épaule appuyée au mur, ses jambes relevées sous elle, tout au fond de la classe, dans l'angle. Dans l'ombre.

Elle l'observait. Non. Elle semblait le guetter.

« - Avez-vous une bonne raison de vous trouver là, miss ? »

« - Pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, professeur. M'assurer que vous vous teniez prêt pour mardi prochain. »

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'attendrais pas jusque là ! », tonna-t-il subitement.

« - On verra bien. Tu prendras ce que je te donnerai, de toute façon. »

Son ton était devenu celui d'une petite fille boudeuse.

« - Et tâche de m'être fidèle, pendant tout ce temps… »

Elle éclata de rire.

Le sang lui montant à la tête, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

Elle cessa de rire aussitôt.

« - N'approche pas ! »

« - Sinon ? »

Elle se tut.

Elle était descendue de son bureau visiblement dans l'espoir d'attendre la porte, mais il avait été plus rapide et lui bloquait le passage.

« - Es-tu à ce point gouverné par ton sexe pour t'entêter à te compromettre avec une élève ? »

Elle avait fait mouche.

Severus se sentit refroidi par ce brusque choc avec la réalité.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à assumer, advienne que pourra. Après tout, il n'avait à aucun moment regretté ce qu'ils avaient fait. Non.

Il avait déjà assez de regrets pour toute sa vie, de toute façon.

« - Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ? »

« - Te voir ! », fit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent. « Et te dire à dans une semaine… »

Severus lui tourna le dos et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, où il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

« - C'est fait. Dehors. »

Ces paroles lui arrachaient presque la bouche.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et le rejoignit à son bureau.

Elle en fit lentement le tour, sans le quitter des yeux, s'approcha de lui et vînt s'asseoir de but en blanc sur ses genoux.

Il l'avait laissée faire. C'était trop tard. Il lui était impossible d'espérer à nouveau se contrôler.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement et posa les mains sur les accoudoirs, le tenant de ce fait prisonnier entre ses bras.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder une expression froide et impassible, mais ses sens commençaient à le trahir, surtout au niveau d'une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Visiblement, elle le sentit, car elle leva vers lui un regard narquois :

« - Oui, je crois que je vais m'en aller, avant d'être encore une fois témoin de ton exceptionnelle self-maîtrise. »

C'en était trop pour Severus, il la souleva et la posa brutalement sur le bureau. Il approcha son visage près du sien et, en posant ses mains à plat sur le meuble de part et d'autre d'elle, il lui murmura :

« - Oui, je crois que ce serait plus prudent pour toi, en effet. Et que je ne te voie plus traîner par ici. Vas-t-en. »

Il s'écarta d'elle.

Elle ne demanda pas son reste, même si elle en avait envie, et quitta la pièce.

Au moment de passer la porte, cependant, elle l'entendit dire, d'une voix basse mais distincte :

« - Bien entendu, je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau à huit heures, miss. »

« - Cours toujours. A mardi prochain. »

Et elle s'enfuit en courant.


	8. Nocturne

**Chapitre 8**

**Nocturne**

Une allumeuse. Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Elle se sentit minable.

Comment une fille comme elle avait bien pu tomber aussi bas ?

Se mettre dans une situation pareille.

Elle si studieuse, si sérieuse, si avide de donner des conseils à tous, elle s'était irrémédiablement compromise.

Et pas avec n'importe qui.

Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Elle avait conscience d'avoir brisé quelque chose, la nuit précédente.

Sa vie ? Son innocence ? Son enfance ?

Et lui… Il était censé être son professeur, un adulte responsable, protecteur, une référence, un repère solide…

Et il s'était conduit et continuait à se conduire comme un drogué qui réclame sa dose.

Qu'était-il advenu de l'homme froid et distant qu'elle avait toujours connu ?

Remarque, elle non plus n'était pas irréprochable.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, dans le dortoir encore désert. Les autres étaient tous au dîner.

Et elle sentait en son ventre un bouillant remue-ménage qui s'insinuait dans ses veines et dans tout son corps. Qui lui tournait la tête et qui réclamait quelque chose, une délivrance. Cela faisait presque mal.

Elle posa une main légère sur son ventre brûlant.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, qu'elle s'active. Elle décida finalement d'aller dîner.

En traversant les couloirs, elle continuait à penser à tout cela. Il lui semblait avoir tout perdu.

Son bon sens, ses convictions, son sens des réalités.

Elle avait bien entendu également abandonné l'idée que les cours particuliers reprennent comme avant. C'était tellement dommage.

Et puis elle avait perdu sa virginité.

Hermione n'y attachait pas une importance démesurée. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il fallait avant tout la perdre de son plein gré et dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Avec quelqu'un que l'on aime.

Et aucune de ces conditions ne semblaient être réunies lorsque c'était arrivé.

Elle se considéra néanmoins sauvée par le fait heureux qu'elle prenne la pilule depuis ses quatorze ans. A vrai dire, c'était le moyen le plus pratique et le plus sûr, bien plus utile et efficace que les subterfuges sorciers.

Il faut croire que la société sorcière n'était pas supérieure à celle des moldus en cette matière.

Elle repensa à l'idée absurde d'avoir un jour un bébé avec son professeur de potions et pouffa de rire comme une gamine.

Après tout, la situation était loin d'être grave, et pourrait même se révéler amusante, si elle savait se monter rusée.

Simplement, il ne fallait plus qu'elle se laisse trop guider par sa conscience de bonne élève et son sens des responsabilités. Ce qui était fait était fait. Autant profiter de la situation.

Et à bien y regarder, c'est lui qui était dans la situation la plus inconfortable. Il était son professeur, il était responsable et plus âgé, il était un sorcier expérimenté…S'il y avait eu quelque chose à faire pour éviter ce qui était arrivé, c'eût été à lui de le faire.

Et elle essaya de ne pas trop penser que c'était elle qui lui avait presque extorqué ces cours de magie noire.

Le cœur moins lourd, elle entra dans la Grand Salle, presque réjouie à l'idée des possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

« Professeur Rogue, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous… », songea-t-elle.

Il la vit arriver dans la salle bien après les autres.

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table. Elle avait l'air lasse mais déterminée.

Il sentait déjà, rien qu'en la voyant, renaître l'envie.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'elle était vierge et que… Merlin. Il aurait voulu que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, mais son ventre délicieusement douloureux luttait contre cette idée.

Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour l'avoir à nouveau dans son lit. Même si c'était une élève. Même si elle était si jeune… Il pourrait tout faire. D'ailleurs à cet instant, elle n'était plus tout cela, dans son esprit.

Elle était un corps chaud et gémissant, un souffle sur sa joue. Elle était un épiderme incendiaire contre sa peau. Elle était un regard alangui. Et tant d'autres choses encore.

Et à nouveau, en plein dîner, alors que la Grand Salle était comble, il sentit la manifestation de ce désir se produire. Et une fois de plus, il bénit celui qui avait conçu la robe de sorcier.

Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé là avec une élève… Merlin, une élève.

Il n'y avait pas d'amour, pas de tendresse. Son désir pour cette fille était si monstrueux qu'il songea à s'éloigner d'elle, à s'enfuir…

Mais il était déjà conquis. Trop tard, il était perdu.

Et c'était une sensation délicieuse.

Hermione retourna dans la salle commune avec Ron et Harry, qui essayaient vainement d'engager la conversation avec elle. Elle ne voulut pas leur dire ce qui la rendait si peu sociable ce soir-là, et coupa court à toute question gênante supplémentaire en s'élançant dans les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir.

Une fois allongée sur son lit, elle ne put totalement se détendre, horripilée par la conversation futile et hystérique entre Lavande et Parvati.

Elle sortit sans même un regard pour elles. Elle en avait assez. Elle n'était bien nulle part.

Elle voulait juste être au calme. Un moment.

Elle déambulait dans les couloirs, consciente qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait.

Ses pas la conduisirent instinctivement vers la bibliothèque, où bon nombre d'étudiants étaient encore au travail pour toute la soirée.

Elle saisit un volume au hasard, et alla s'asseoir dans le coin le plus reculé et le plus discret de la bibliothèque.

Elle était presque dans l'ombre, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, car elle ne lisait pas.

Elle continuait à penser aux évènements de la veille.

Une voix grave, chaude et envoûtante murmura, presque à son oreille…

« - On essaie de se distraire, miss ? »

« - On fait comme on peut », fit-elle sans se retourner.

Il avait posé sa main sur le dossier de sa chaise et elle était troublée, rien que par la variation de cette pression contre son dos.

C'était presque comme s'il la touchait.

Là où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient relativement à l'abri des regards, mais la situation restait cependant périlleuse et dangereusement compromettante, si quelqu'un venait à s'apercevoir de leur aparté.

« - Je rattrape le retard pris lors de la séance de mardi dernier. D'ailleurs j'imagine que je peux faire une croix dessus, vu les circonstances… »

« - Il devient techniquement impossible de rester à nos places quand nous sommes dans la même pièce, soyons réalistes. »

Il se tut un instant.

Un élève venait de passer près d'eux, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention, et en réalité, il ne sembla même pas les avoir vus.

« - Mais disons que la connaissance est une marchandise qui peut se monnayer… »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna dans un bruissement velouté.

Toujours troublée par son emprise, Hermione mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre, et une fureur noire l'envahit. Comment osait-il…

Elle se précipita hors de la bibliothèque en espérant le rattraper, peu importe qu'il y ait des témoins cette fois, elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser.

Mais les couloirs étaient déserts. Il avait pu prendre n'importe quel chemin pour s'en aller.

Furieuse, humiliée, elle décida d'aller se coucher, en espérant que le sommeil serait un refuge réconfortant. Elle se lancerait un sortilège de sommeil et ne penserait plus à rien jusqu'au lendemain. Du moins elle l'espérait.

La nuit était tombée et elle pressa le pas, faisant passer toute sa nervosité dans cette marche rapide.

Lavande et Parvati dormaient, et elle était enfin au calme.

Elle aurait dû penser à jeter ce sort de sommeil, mais elle était toujours en colère après les sous-entendus dégradants qu'il lui avait fait tout-à-l'heure.

Elle le haïssait.

Il lui semblait, avec le recul, qu'il avait toujours fait tout son possible pour la rabaisser et l'humilier, depuis son arrivée à l'école.

Là, un cran de plus avait été atteint. Se venger. Oui. C'était une solution des plus plaisantes. Mais aussi de plus dangereuses.

Il serait difficile de jouer avec le feu sans risquer de se brûler à son tour.

Lui aussi était très fort.

Après tout, il lui avait appris bon nombre des choses qu'elle savait aujourd'hui.

Mais ce pouvoir… Elle était la seule à le posséder sur lui.

C'était décidé. Elle allait essayer. Et si elle succombait à nouveau, tant pis, elle aurait à nouveau l'occasion d'apprendre… Des choses.

A condition qu'il prenne le temps de les lui apprendre, cette fois. Qu'il sache se conduire autrement que comme un animal.

Elle s'endormit toute habillée et se réveilla le lendemain matin, chargée de rêves plus ou moins avouables, le corps en alerte, les joues en feu.

La journée sembla durer un éternité, Hermione se sentait étrangement fiévreuse, absente, ses vêtements lui semblaient horriblement inconfortables, elle avait chaud, puis elle avait froid…

Elle avait hâte de mettre son plan à exécution.

Le soir elle attendit d'être seule avec Harry dans la salle commune, confortablement installés près du feu, pour lui demander du le ton le plus neutre qu'elle put :

« - Harry, je peux te demander un service ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« - Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter la carte du Maraudeur, j'aimerais pouvoir m'en servir. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Et…Je ne peux pas te dire quoi, désolée… », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment avec un ton d'excuse.

« - Bien sûr, je te la prête… Tu as un rendez-vous, ou un truc comme ça ? », fit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« - C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… Oh Harry, tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… »

« - Mais bien sûr, je respecte tes secrets. Et… Si j'ai bien compris, Ron ne doit pas être au courant, c'est ça? »

« - Je n'ai pas de secrets inavouables à lui cacher », mentit-elle magnifiquement, « c'est juste que…Tu sais comment il est. Enfin…»

« - Oui, je sais ! », fit-il en riant. « Je ne lui dirai rien, rassure-toi, tu as ma parole. Rien que pour la paix qu'il risque de ne plus me laisser après ça ! »

« - Merci. »

« - Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu sais… »

« - Quand même. »

« - Bon, je suppose que tu la veux maintenant ? »

« - Oui, si cela ne t'ennuie pas… »

« - J'y vais. »

Il monta à son dortoir et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la précieuse carte sous son pull.

« - La voilà. Fais-en bon usage. Et sois prudente.»

Il se regardèrent un instant et explosèrent de rire, à l'idée que la carte du Maraudeur puisse un jour servir à quelque chose de prudent et raisonnable…

Ils laissèrent leur fou rire s'éteindre peu à peu, et alors que Ron arrivait vers eux, Harry lui murmura à la hâte :

« - Quand même. Fais attention à toi. »

Elle attendit que la salle commune soit vide et que tous dorment pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Il était presque une heure du mâtin lorsqu'elle quitta enfin la tour de gryffondor.

Sur la carte du maraudeur, Rusard traînait dans les cachots, le professeur Dumbledore était dans son bureau, le professeur McGonagall s'affairait dans ses appartements, et Severus Rogue, lui, faisait toujours les cent pas dans les siens.

Elle avait vérifié ce qu'il faisait avant de partir.

Ses appartements se trouvaient dans la tour Nord-Est.

Les couloirs du château étaient toujours aussi lugubres la nuit.

Elle se retrouva assez rapidement devant sa porte.

Ignorant ce qui allait se passer, elle remis ses idées en ordre du mieux qu'elle le put.

Tout ce qui importait, même si elle perdait le contrôle, chose qui allait sûrement arriver, était de ne pas perdre de vue ses objectifs à long terme : se servir de son état de dépendance pour le mettre sous son pouvoir, et ensuite faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Et tant pis pour les risques qu'elle courait. Ca en valait la peine.

Elle avait assez de confiance en elle, de goût de l'aventure et de courage pour agir ainsi.

Il regretterait d'avoir insinué un jour qu'elle ferait une bonne Serpentard… Car il avait, une fois de plus, raison. Pour son propre malheur.

Elle sourit un peu à cette pensée.

Puis elle frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à lui.

Severus se laissa gagner un instant par la surprise, puis se reconstitua rapidement une expression froide.

« - Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? D'ailleurs, savez-vous que vous n'avez rien à faire ici ? Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre dortoir avant que j'enlève cinquante points à votre maison. »

Il n'avait pas voulu dire cela. Et il avait déjà envie d'elle.

« - Oui… Vous avez raison, je m'en vais. »

Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner mais il la rattrapa par le bras et l'attira brutalement dans la pièce.

Et il ferma la porte.

_N'oublies pas pourquoi tu es là, n'oublies pas…_

Elle aurait voulu lui lancer un regard ironique. Elle aurait voulu lui faire une remarque acerbe. Elle aurait voulu être tranchante. Elle aurait voulu lui faire mal.

Elle ne put que baisser les yeux et s'abandonner quand, dans une attitude prédatrice et majestueuse, le regard sombre, il défit d'une main les premiers boutons de sa longue robe noire en s'avançant vers elle.


	9. Comme Jamais

**Chapitre 9**

**Comme jamais**

A partir du moment où il referma la porte et où il s'avança droit sur elle, son esprit sembla se vider et elle oublia ce qu'elle était sensée faire. Ou ne pas faire.

Sa bouche fondit littéralement sur la sienne et elle sentit ses lèvres douces et chaudes, sensuelles comme le velours…

Ses bras tout autour d'elle, ses mains dans son dos, dans son cou.

Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus chaotiques, au détriment de ses sensations.

Il y avait de la passion, mais différente de la première fois.

Elle ressentait son désir, mais retenu et maîtrisé par le souci qu'il prenait d'elle.

Et étrangement, ce fut cette retenue qui lui donna la force de le repousser et de se dégager.

Elle vit aussitôt sur son visage réapparaître cette expression sérieuse, grave, qui avait disparu chez lui depuis le jour où il l'avait touchée.

Il l'observait, interdit.

Elle se disait qu'il ne devait pas savoir à quel point il portait en lui une élégance impériale. A quel point il l'avait fascinée, quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait marché droit vers elle, sans la quitter des yeux, commençant à défaire sa robe.

Si dangereux, si prédateur, mais pourtant si honnête, si limpide dans sa démarche.

Dans une certaine mesure, sa droiture était totale, superbe. Presque naïve.

Inexplicablement, elle se mit à trembler. Son corps semblait ne plus vouloir lui obéir. Ses jambes commencèrent à se dérober et des larmes de nervosité emplirent ses yeux.

Elle se haïssait de cette faiblesse incontrôlable et inattendue.

Elle sentit soudain que c'était lui qui la maintenait encore debout, prenant tout son poids sur lui.

Sa nervosité s'accentua, et elle se mit à trembler de plus belle.

Puis elle cessa de lutter.

Elle entrevit dans le flou de ses larmes son visage grave et soucieux penché sur elle.

Elle sentit qu'il la portait.

Qu'il l'allongeait. Non. Elle ne voulait pas s'allonger. Elle n'était pas à ce point souffrante.

Elle ne voulait plus être à sa merci.

Mais une fois encore, elle cessa la lutte.

A quoi pensait-il ?

Il avait devant lui une fille terrorisée qu'il avait à moitié violée il y a deux jours de cela, et à laquelle il s'apprêtait à refaire subir le même sort…

Avait-il perdu la tête ?

Elle avait eu le courage de revenir lui faire face et il s'apprêtait à se jeter à nouveau sur elle avec toute l'avidité dont il était capable.

Elle tenta de se relever.

« - Reste tranquille, ne bouge pas. »

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, le dos appuyé aux oreillers de son lit, la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Q'est-ce que tu as… »

Mais il n'osait pas vraiment imaginer de réponse à une telle question. Comme elle devait le haïr, comme il devait lui faire peur…

Il avait pensé à une tornade de reproches, à des larmes de désespoir, à un océan de souffrance, mais lorsqu'elle lui répondit…

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il… »

Il ne sut que répondre.

« - Je ne sais pas. »

Un question lui brûlait les lèvres, une question idiote, une question inutile, qu'il ne sentait plus en droit de lui poser, tant la réponse lui semblait évidente. Après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Lui faire. Mais…

« - Est-ce que tu me hais ? »

Il craignait tant une réponse désespérément définitive, qu'il ajouta aussitôt :

« - Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ? »

« - Un peu. »

« - Pardonne-moi. »

Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit davantage contre lui.

Il en soupira de soulagement. Et de quelque chose d'autre… Mais quoi ? Un sentiment trop oublié…

Il vit alors, sur la main gracile qui s'accrochait à son épaule, un étrange dessin mouvant.

Il s'agissait d'un tatouage. Etrangement identique à l'un des siens.

Non, il était vraiment identique. Il fut soudain presque sûr que…

Il l'effleura.

« - Tu as un tatouage… »

« - Il n'est pas à moi. »

Et il comprit.

Dans un profond soupir, il lui murmura à nouveau :

« - Pardonne moi. »

Les larmes d'Hermione s'étaient calmées.

Mais Severus sentit à son tour deux sillons tièdes parcourir ses joues.

Elle ne les vit pas.

Il pria pour qu'elle ne vît jamais ses larmes.

Elle se sentait bien à présent, blottie dans la tiédeur de son corps à lui, perdue dans cet océan de tissu noir qu'elle avait tant appris à redouter, dans son odeur si particulière qu'elle sentait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus poussée cette fois-ci.

Mélange d'herbes sauvages et de miel, de menthe et de laine, comme s'il avait passé la journée à la campagne… Puis elle pensa que c'était là l'odeur des ingrédients de ses potions qui avaient fini par imprégner ses vêtements et toute sa personne.

Elle écoutait le lent et profond flux et reflux de sa respiration, bercée, pelotonnée dans ses bras qu'il venait de serrer autour d'elle.

Et cette odeur… Elle ne s'en lassait pas…

Elle erra entre les limbes du sommeil un certain temps, éblouie, reposée, rassurée, en paix.

Dans un état de bien-être intense. Reconnaissante. En sécurité. Se sentant, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, à sa place.

Severus profitait le plus qu'il pouvait de cet état de grâce qu'ils partageaient, éperdu de reconnaissance à l'idée de cette confiance, de ce don de soi dont elle faisait preuve à son encontre, sans le juger, sans le mépriser, sans être dégoûtée, comme tous les autres, même après ce qui s'était passé…C'était un miracle.

Il tenait son corps léger serré contre lui, d'un geste farouchement possessif, faisant attention cependant à ne pas la serrer trop fort, pour ne pas entraver son sommeil…

Ils reposaient tous les deux à demi couchés sur les oreillers de son lit, dans sa chambre de directeur de Serpentard. Dans l'interdiction la plus totale.

Severus haïssait le bonheur qu'il savait trop fugace de cette nuit qui n'était qu'une trêve.

Il savait que le matin viendrait. Qu'elle le renierait. Qu'elle le haïrait. Que cela arriverait forcément un jour. Bientôt.

Il l'étreignit un peu trop fort à cette idée, et elle gémit. Il l'avait réveillée. Il s'en voulut.

Elle se détachait à présent de lui, et se mit à le contempler.

Il baissa les yeux.

La vue du professeur Rogue baissant les yeux sous son regard à elle, confus, pudique, la troubla au plus haut point.

Elle tendit une main pleine de tendresse vers son visage, et il la recouvrit de la sienne, le regard toujours baissé.

« - Regarde-moi… »

Il sourit, mais garda les yeux fixés sur sa robe.

« - Tu es si étrange… Et moi qui croyais être spéciale… »

Il embrassa la paume de sa main. Puis la mordit légèrement.

« - Je regrette », fit-il.

Point n'était besoin de davantage de mots pour savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

Sentant que c'était à elle de faire un geste, un témoignage de son pardon, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement, le plus doucement qu'elle put, sur la joue. Puis sur le coin de la bouche.

Il la pressa à nouveau contre lui.

Elle enserra sa taille et commença à parcourir son corps, à travers sa chaste robe de professeur. Il vint saisir sa main un instant, la tint suspendue, comme s'il prenait le temps de la réflexion, puis la reposa sur son ventre, d'où il l'avait soulevée.

Elle murmura :

« - Tu te souviens, ce jour-là, dans la Réserve… »

« - Oui. »

« - Je ne sais pas… »

« - Moi non plus. Je comprends. »

Elle embrassa sa pomme d'Adam, puis son menton, puis sa lèvre inférieure.

« - Si tu continues… », fit-il pour la prévenir.

Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner, et l'embrassa plus franchement sur la bouche, caressant ses lèvres d'une langue sensuelle.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à sa nuque, tendre, douce.

Ses baisers étaient chauds, doux, elle fut émue de cette tendresse qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez lui.

Il avaient peu à peu glissé de sur les oreillers, et se trouvaient presque allongés maintenant.

En un élan, elle se coucha sur lui. Elle sentit nettement cette partie dure de lui… C'était si agréable à sentir en cet instant… Comme une gratification… Et elle se sentit inexplicablement rassurée.

Il soupira intensément, presque tremblant, et l'enlaça étroitement.

Hermione était plus que troublée. Sentir ainsi son corps dans toute sa longueur, chaud, palpitant, réagissant à chacune de ses caresses, à chacun de ses effleurements, lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle savourait, même au travers de son uniforme épais, l'agilité de ses mains brûlantes, qu'une vie passée à préparer consciencieusement potions et filtres avait rendues aussi habiles, précises, expertes et agiles. Tout simplement divines.

Sa langue ardente venait à présent explorer sa bouche, et l'idée que cette situation était dangereusement interdite pour tous les deux ne la gêna pas un instant.

La simple pensée qu'ils pourraient être chassés de l'école comme des malpropres pour ce qu'ils faisaient ne fit que l'effleurer avant qu'elle ne la relègue dans l'oubli. Cette main qui descendait lentement le long de son dos et venait enserrer la courbe tendre de sa fesse était tellement plus importante…

Encore…

Il la serra soudain presque brutalement, et la renversa sous lui. Encore une fois. Il était moins lourd que dans son souvenir.

Mais sentir ainsi son corps, avide de s'approprier le sien, la fit soupirer de bonheur.

Il était tendre…

Si différent.

Mais elle eut un sursaut de recul lorsqu'il chercha à défaire l'attache de sa robe.

Il sembla comprendre et la considéra un instant, avec un regard presque mélancolique.

Il n'insista pas.

Elle se mit à son tour à détacher lentement sa robe à lui, et il se leva pour plus de facilité.

Ce vêtement si austère. Qui cachait… Tant de choses.

Assise face à lui sur le lit, elle finit de lui enlever sa robe, puis elle défit sa chemise immaculée. Un instant, elle retraça de l'index les contours du pentacle renversé sur son cœur, puis ceux du dragon sur son buste. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle effleura son ventre.

Puis il fut complètement nu.

Il ne fit pas un geste pour retirer ses vêtements à elle.

Il reprit sa bouche et se pencha doucement sur elle jusqu'à l'allonger à nouveau sous lui.

Le sentir ainsi complètement nu contre elle, alors qu'elle était encore entièrement habillée, lui donna une sorte de sentiment de puissance et de domination.

Elle le sentait ainsi vulnérable, et peut-être était-ce là sa façon à lui de lui montrer sa confiance et son degré d'abandon pour elle.

Commençant à avoir une assez large connaissance de sa personnalité, elle comprit que ce geste était don énorme qu'il lui faisait.

Une preuve de confiance touchante et inestimable de la part d'un être aussi méfiant et secret qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné blessé, sans toutefois arriver à déterminer à quel niveau ni à quel degré.

Elle caressait la peau douce de son dos, puis la courbe rebondie de ses fesses. Ce contact éveilla un frisson gourmand chez elle, et elle les serra plus fermement.

Tout comme cette présence dure et familière, contre son ventre.

Elle le sentit souffler doucement contre son cou. Puis il vint mordiller sa lèvre, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Elle le renversa à son tour, et vint ainsi se placer en position dominante.

Il lui sourit, et elle se dit qu'il possédait le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu…

Cette situation la troublait tant que la tête lui tournait.

Elle pensa que vu la position dans laquelle elle était, elle aurait pu lui faire du mal, elle aurait pu l'humilier si elle avait voulu…Mais elle n'en avait pas le moins du monde l'intention.

Elle se plaisait à dévorer sa bouche, son visage de baisers, et il lui répondait langoureusement, passivement, presque comme une fille. Et il était si nu…

Non, c'était injuste, elle voulait être nue elle aussi, sentir cette peau fine et pâle contre la sienne.

Elle se releva et s'éloigna de lui, dégrafant enfin sa cape, sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle le détailla un instant, se passant négligemment la langue sur les lèvres, se délectant du spectacle de son corps nu, et il soutint son regard, de ses yeux sombres et veloutés, dénués de toute trace de pudeur.

Elle fut gênée bien avant lui et détourna son regard.

Il se décida soudain à l'aider.

Avec des gestes presque maternels, il vint défaire sa cravate et la dépouilla de sa chemise.

Elle se laissa faire, silencieuse, savourant ses mains sur elle, ses mains qui finissaient de la déshabiller.

Il l'allongea doucement sur les oreillers.

Elle se laissait faire, conquise.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se mit à parcourir son corps, tout contre elle, des ses mains, ces mains inégalables, puis de sa bouche, sachant trop bien les endroit qui la rendaient folle, jusqu'au moment, le moment…

Le moment incontournable où un corps réclame un autre corps. Quand le contact des mains, du souffle et de la bouche ne suffit plus. Les sens exacerbés, la respiration saccadée…

Il ressentit ce moment en même temps qu'elle et, en prenant son temps, il vint se pencher sur elle, au-dessus d'elle, effleurant son corps sans toutefois le toucher vraiment, appuyé sur ses coudes, observant, se délectant de l'expression de son regard.

Elle était à en mourir d'envie.

Elle était tout simplement belle. Comme jamais.

Il effleura l'intérieur de sa cuisse du revers de la main, et elle tressaillit. Il laissa sa main errer un moment à cet endroit si sensible, savourant les réactions sur le visage offert et suppliant qu'elle offrait à sa vue.

Sans plus se retenir davantage, et avec une sorte d'avidité sauvage, il plaqua son corps contre le sien.

Elle eut un spasme de plaisir à ce contact soudain.

Il vit cela et, dans son élan, s'invita en elle.

Elle lui murmura une tornade de paroles brûlantes et, sa bouche contre la sienne, il aspirait une à une ces paroles.

Ses allées et venues devenaient de plus en plus violentes, et elle laissa échapper un courte plainte de douleur.

Il se força à ralentir et, lentement, doucement, la mena au plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit l'approche du phénomène, il se laissa aller et atteint l'extase presque au même moment qu'elle.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, lui en elle, elle éblouie, heureuse, éperdue et reconnaissante.

Puis ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent doucement, au plus profond et au plus secret de la nuit.

Sans qu'ils le sachent, une relation tumultueuse et délicieusement interdite venait de commencer. Une drogue insidieuse qui réclamerait son dû, chaque jour, chaque heure.


	10. Chaque jour, chaque heure

**Chapitre 10**

**Chaque jour, chaque heure**

Commença alors une période longue et intense, qui devait faire autant de ravages sur leurs nerfs que sur leur conscience.

Toutefois, leur conscience était loin d'être l'élément qui les empêchait de plus d'assouvir leurs envies.

La prudence était leur compagne habituelle, omniprésente. Cette satanée prudence que Severus, attentif, instinctif qu'il était, ne cessait de ranimer à chaque fois, à chaque rencontre.

Mais ils ignoraient encore tout cela, encore perdus dans le paisible sommeil de leur première vraie nuit d'amants.

Ce qui les attendait n'était rien. Ils dormaient, encore insouciants de ce qui les guettait.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle était seule. Elle se redressa sur le lit, cherchant instinctivement la présence de Severus, et se sentit telle une enfant, perdue de ne pas le trouver.

Il ne faisait pas encore tout-à-fait jour.

Elle se leva, se rhabilla à la hâte, et sortit de la pièce. Elle le trouva assis à son bureau, dans la pièce principale de ses appartements, qui tenait apparemment lieu à la fois de salon et de bureau.

Il leva son regard vers elle, et une fois de plus, elle eut le réflexe de rougir et de baisser le sien.

« - Je t'ai laissée dormir. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux accusateurs de petite fille.

Il semblait légèrement décontenancé par son silence. Une brève lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard.

« - Q'est-ce que tu as ? »

Hermione ne répondait toujours pas.

Elle prenait plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs et ses pensées.

Il sembla soudain comprendre, et se leva brusquement, marcha droit vers elle, et vint la serrer dans ses bras.

« - Ca y est, je sais… »

Elle sourit, le visage perdu dans les plis de sa robe.

« - C'est juste que tu es parti comme un voleur, j'étais toute seule, je t'ai cherché, et je te retrouve là, sérieux, tout habillé… »

Il ne répondit pas, et elle ne vit pas le demi sourire qui gagnait son visage, alors qu'il l'entendit parler ainsi, avec cette voix de petite fille. Il sentait littéralement son cœur se gonfler et exploser de tendresse.

Il pensa qu'elle était si frêle, même comparée à lui, qui était plutôt mince.

Frêle et fragile.

Une fois de plus, il pensa à la bestialité de leur première étreinte, et une fois de plus, il espéra aller pourrir en enfer pour son comportement, même s'il ne se souvenait plus avoir eu le moindre contrôle sur le déroulement des évènements de cette nuit-là.

Il se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas brisée en mille morceaux, pendant cette étreinte si violente.

« - Tu m'as laissée… »

Il sourit plus franchement, et la regarda enfin dans les yeux, amusé et attendri par cette plainte adorable.

« - Quelle trahison… »

« - Et en plus, tu es habillé. Je te préfère sans rien sur le dos, moi… »

Il la souleva et l'accrocha à lui, puis il la ramena à la chambre, le regard plein de promesses.

Ils roulèrent sur le lit, et pour lui faire plaisir, il retira à nouveau tous ses vêtements, jusqu'au dernier.

Elle le contemplait les yeux brillants, avide, et sans savoir pourquoi, il adorait cela.

Il tendit alors son bras gauche vers elle, et elle fixa avec attention la Marque Sombre qui le recouvrait.

Sa main effleura son visage, mais il se retira assez vite, car ce regard insistant sur sa Marque le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise.

« - Ne regarde pas ça… »

Elle leva vers lui un visage étonné.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - C'est évident, n'est-ce pas… Tu ne devrais même pas avoir à supporter cette vision. C'est une chose sale, comprends-tu… »

« - Rien de ce qui est à toi n'est sale. Rien. Pas même cette Marque. Je te prends tel que tu es. Avec ta Marque. »

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente… »

« - Je le sais plus que quiconque. Parce que cela veut dire qu'à une époque de ta vie, tu aurais considéré que je ne méritais pas d'exister, d'avoir ma place dans le monde sorcier. », répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

« - Ne dis pas ça ! », cria-t-il soudain.

« - Mais c'est la vérité. Seulement, tu as changé. Alors à quoi bon remuer toute cette boue ? Et tu veux que je te dise ? J'aime cette Marque. Je l'aime. Parce qu'elle fait partie de toi, qu'elle fait partie de ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Et j'aime ce que tu es aujourd'hui… »

« - Ne dis pas ça… », répéta t-il, la voix brisée. « Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien… Personne… Aucun de vous n'a vraiment connu le Mal, c'est plus qu'une simple Marque. Tu ne sais pas les horreurs, les cauchemars, ces choses-là… »

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers lui.

« - Vas-t-en… Sors d'ici. », fit-il en un souffle.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'exécuter.

Au contraire.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Il était toujours nu. Et il semblait effondré. Le visage dans ses mains. Immobile.

Elle l'enlaça, et il se laissa faire. Elle le renversa sur les oreillers, et il roula docilement sous elle.

Une fois de plus, elle le sentait nu contre elle vêtue, désemparé, délicieusement vulnérable, mais elle ne fut pas pressée de rétablir l'équilibre, cette fois.

A sa grande surprise, il se montra… Totalement docile. Offert.

Elle l'enlaça fermement, le plus qu'elle put, et embrassa sa bouche de façon possessive.

Cette situation inversée était incroyablement troublante.

Elle parcourut son corps nu sous le sien, effleurant son bas-ventre avec douceur et autorité, et il gémit à cette caresse. Elle accentua même son geste.

Elle remonta ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et entreprit d'explorer son torse, se délectant de chaque creux, de chaque protubérance qui ornait la peau constellée de dessins.

Il gémissait de plus en plus lascivement, de plus en plus sensuellement.

Il l'appelait. A sa façon.

Elle savoura encore un moment sa position dominatrice, effleura une dernière fois son visage, puis son sexe dressé contre elle.

Se relevant doucement, elle contempla un instant le corps de son amant offert, ses yeux mi-clos, puis retira ses propres vêtements.

Elle se coucha sur lui, et appuya son regard dans ses yeux noirs embrumés par le désir.

Il attendait.

Elle n'osait pas. Alors, lentement, il tendit une main jusqu'à son bassin et la guida vers lui, sur lui.

Il se fondit en elle. Elle était brûlante.

Elle donna le rythme et il la laissa faire, ébloui par son propre abandon, par son plaisir et par la chaleur intense qu'elle lui transmettait. Il n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation, jamais autant à la merci de sa partenaire.

Echange de caresses, mains aériennes qui effleurent des courbes mouvantes, puis… La délivrance, une fois de plus, toujours plus forte, surprenante, démente. Il se cramponna à ses hanches et accueillit la lumière.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, haletants, sans émettre d'autres sons que leurs respirations vacillantes.

Puis elle se détacha délicatement de lui.

Le jour était presque entièrement levé.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, dans l'aube qui apparaissait, chacun rattrapé par la réalité, par leurs obligations, par ce que le monde exigeait d'eux.

Un monde devenu aberrant par le simple fait qu'il ne laissait pas de place à leur histoire.

Par le simple fait qu'un professeur et son élève soient coupables de devenir davantage.

Un dernier baiser, chaud comme le sang. Une dernière étreinte

Ils se séparèrent devant sa porte, et il la regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au fond du couloir, la voyant redevenir graduellement Hermione Granger, l'insupportable miss Je-sais-tout de Gryffondor.

Il attendit une durée suffisante pour reprendre ses esprits, refroidir ses sens du mieux qu'il put, puis il sortit à son tour dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers la Grand Salle et les cachots, vers les obligations qui l'attendaient, vers un monde devenu vide de sens.


	11. Bonne Nuit

**Chapitre 11**

**Bonne nuit**

Hermione se sentait infiniment troublée après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

Il l'avait tenue dans ses bras comme quelqu'un qui comptait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se donner de meilleure définition. Elle s'était sentie comme quelqu'un d'important.

Et il lui avait montré qu'il savait avoir une attitude si soumise… Elle en avait encore des frissons. Et ce corps… Et ces mains…

Une bouffée de gêne la submergea lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était entrain de penser à son professeur de potions.

Elle repensa aux raisons qui l'avaient amenée la veille à venir vers lui.

Cela semblait si loin…

Au prix d'un effort douloureux, elle se força alors à se remémorer le plan qu'elle avait conçu.

Après tout, elle pouvait s'amuser un moment avec lui, juste le temps de lui faire payer les brimades et les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard.

S'amuser un moment… Et ensuite, elle verrait.

A cette pensée, elle eut la sensation d'être un chat, jouant cruellement avec la proie à demi vivante qu'il tient entre ses pattes.

Mais peu importe, après tout, c'était un jeu.

Puis elle réalisa avec horreur –mais était-ce bien le terme - que son deuxième cours de la mâtinée serait un cours de potion…

Après tout, il fallait bien s'y confronter un jour ou l'autre.

Au petit déjeuner, Ron et Harry lui demandèrent si elle allait bien et s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas l'avoir vue dans la salle commune avant de descendre.

« - C'est parce que j'étais… A la bibliothèque. », articula-t-elle péniblement.

« - Dis-moi, ton but, c'est de lire tous les livres qu'elle contient avant la fin de tes études ? », fit Ron sur le ton espiègle qui amorçait habituellement toujours une dispute entre eux.

« - Mmh… Oui… », répondit-elle distraitement.

Ron semblait décontenancé.

Mais malgré sa torpeur, elle avait lu dans le regard intense que Harry posait sur elle, que celui-ci n'était pas dupe de ses mensonges.

Il devait se demander plus que jamais à quoi avait servi la carte du Maraudeur, la nuit dernière.

Elle se força à avaler un bout de toast, et ils filèrent à leur premier cours de la mâtinée.

Elle redoutait et était à la fois impatiente de savoir comment allait se passer le cours de potions.

Elle garda les yeux rivés au sol lorsqu'il entrèrent dans les cachots.

Le cours se déroula presque comme d'habitude.

Sauf qu'elle n'osait plus intervenir pour répondre aux questions dont elle avait habituellement toujours la réponse.

Sauf que lorsqu'il passait derrière elle pour vérifier, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, le contenu du chaudron qu'elle partageait avec Harry et Ron, le frôlement si proche de sa robe sombre, son souffle imperceptible, la rendaient presque folle, tremblante, prête à bondir de sa chaise.

Sauf que rien que sa voix lui donnait de terribles frissons.

Ses joues devenaient brûlantes et elle avait la sensation que tout le monde la regardait et se doutait de quelque chose.

Mais rien d'exceptionnel ne se passa.

Hermione se força à reprendre ses esprits, et parvint tant bien que mal à terminer sa potion.

Comment, mais comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans une situation pareille…

Tard dans la soirée, Severus quitta les cachots où il avait surveillé un moment l'évolution de sa nouvelle potion.

Il regagna ses appartements et lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il constata que les torches étaient allumées et que, assis à son bureau, quelqu'un semblait l'attendre. Ou plutôt quelqu'une.

Comment était-elle entrée ? Ses appartements étaient scellés magiquement… Mais elle était très intelligente après tout. Son élève. Apparemment ses cours particuliers portaient leurs fruits. Elle arrivait même à briser ses sortilèges. Au fond de lui, il se sentit un peu fier. Beaucoup, même.

Elle replia les jambes qu'elle avait négligemment posées sur la surface de bois, et se renfonça dans le fauteuil en lui jetant un regard insolent.

Lui se tenait toujours immobile.

« - Je ne t'attendais plus. »

« - Et si je n'avais pas été seul ? »

Elle sourit sans répondre à sa question.

« - Bien, je voulais seulement te souhaiter une bonne nuit », fit-elle calmement.

Elle se leva et contourna le bureau en direction de la porte, devant laquelle se trouvait déjà Severus. Elle le frôla. Il lui attrapa le bras.

« - Où vas-tu ? »

« - Au lit. Je suis fatiguée. » Et après un court silence, elle ajouta : « Tu devrais en faire autant, tu as une mine épouvantable. »

Il resserra la prise sur son bras.

Il était devenu livide.

Hermione était satisfaite d'elle. Elle tenait le coup. Mais c'était difficile.

Elle était presque arrivée à lui faire perdre son sang froid.

Et avant qu'elle ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, il la plaqua contre la lourde porte en chêne et l'étreignit brutalement, soudant sa bouche à la sienne.

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus.

Elle se força à détendre ses muscles, à calmer ses nerfs, et lentement, doucement, presque tendrement, remonta sa cuisse le long de son entrejambe, à travers sa robe de sorcier.

Elle fit durer cette caresse le plus longtemps possible, et lorsqu'elle atteint enfin la partie sensible et délicate de son anatomie, il partit en un grand frisson et eut un mouvement convulsif, presque orgasmique.

Puis il s'immobilisa, tremblant.

Sans avoir d'expérience précise à ce sujet, elle sut qu'elle était entrain de le mener progressivement aux portes de la folie. De sa propre folie.

Il était _à sa merci_.

Une fois de plus, elle se sentit agréablement dominatrice dans cette étreinte, mais dans une nuance bien plus malsaine que la fois précédente, lorsqu'il avait retiré un à un tous ses vêtements et s'était littéralement offert à elle. Oui, tout ici n'était que manipulation.

A elle de jouer. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit plus Serpentard que jamais.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? », lui demanda –t-elle d'une voix faussement naïve.

Il ne répondit pas. Il haletait presque. Ses lèvres effleuraient maintenant sa joue.

« - Je vais y aller. ».

La froideur de son propre ton la surprit.

Elle se dégagea, la mort dans l'âme mais bien décidée à ne pas le lui montrer, et lorsqu'il tenta à nouveau de retenir son bras, sa prise était faible et tremblante, et elle s'en dégagea facilement.

Elle se retrouva dans le couloir et partit en courant, se retournant cependant une fois, pour voir la porte encore ouverte, et la silhouette toujours figée de l'homme dans l'embrasure de celle-ci.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, bouillant du désir que sa trop brève étreinte avait cependant réussi à lui insuffler. Mais elle avait réussi. Réussi.

Severus ne sut combien de temps il resta là à contempler le couloir, mais il finit par s'apercevoir de son état quasiment léthargique, et il se décida enfin à refermer la porte.

Il s'écroula dans son fauteuil préféré, près du feu, son érection encore douloureuse, son âme troublée, son esprit tourmenté.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela…

Elle voulait jouer. Très bien.

Il fallait juste qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Fichue gamine. Que faisait-elle à Gryffondor ? Une véritable petite peste… Même Serpentard n'en aurait pas voulu…

Il comprit qu'elle allait faire partie, qu'elle faisait déjà partie, de ces gamines ingrates qui à l'adolescence se transforment progressivement en jolies femmes et qui ont besoin de tester ce pouvoir de séduction fraîchement acquis dès que l'occasion se présente.

Et il était cette occasion, apparemment.

Pour son plus grand bonheur et pour son plus grand malheur.

Merlin, cette situation lui tournait vraiment la tête…

Et au fond de lui, une petite voix cruelle et railleuse lui répétait inlassablement « Et en plus c'est une élève, une de tes élèves… ».

Il détestait se sentir ainsi en faute. Il avait lutté toute sa vie contre la culpabilité, et voilà qu'elle revenait à l'attaque, le harcelant de plus belle.

Il effleura la bosse douloureuse et se sentit presque devenir fou à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas la toucher cette nuit.

La frustration était telle qu'il sentait presque des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Garce. Allons, il ne devait pas penser cela, elle était si jeune… Rien que le fait de penser à elle était une faute.

Mais il oublia bien vite cette idée.

Il la voulait. Il la voulait, et tout de suite.

Immédiatement dans son lit, ou bien n'importe où, même par terre, sur le sol rude et froid, comme la première fois.

Il la voulait. Sa chair, tout.

Il massa ses tempes douloureuses, puis se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il avait besoin de dormir.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il se leva, se dirigea vers une armoire dans le coin de la pièce et en sortit une fiole. Puis il entra dans sa chambre, s'assit sur le lit, but d'un trait le contenu de la fiole et s'écroula sur les draps, inconscient.


	12. Je le savais

**Chapitre 12**

**Je le savais**

En rentrant vers son dortoir, Hermione éprouvait un sentiment partagé. La satisfaction de sa réussite, et la frustration que cette dernière lui imposait.

Elle aussi eut du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir là.

Les jours passaient, tant bien que mal, et chacun tentait vainement d'occuper son esprit à d'autres pensées que celles qui se ramenaient au corps de l'autre et aux événements des nuits précédentes…

Le mardi suivant, Hermione se rendit dans les cachots et frappa fermement à la porte derrière laquelle se déroulait d'habitude ses cours clandestins de magie noire.

« - Entrez.»

Elle replia à la hâte la carte du Maraudeur tendit la main vers la poignée.

Elle entra et le vit, comme à son habitude, affairé à écrire quelque chose à son bureau.

C'était l'image la plus vivace qu'elle possédait de lui. Assis à sa table, penché sur ses copies, le regard baissé, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, concentré.

Lorsque son esprit s'égarait, c'était la vision qui lui revenait le plus souvent.

A bien y réfléchir, elle ne l'avait jamais rien vu faire autrement qu'avec une intense attention. Même… Mais ça, non. Enfin pas toujours.

Avant qu'elle ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, il trancha :

« - Dehors. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et avança. Visiblement excédé par son entêtement, il poursuivit :

« - Je croyais t'avoir donné l'ordre de sortir d'ici. Apparemment tu as du mal à comprendre. Fiche le camp. »

« - Je vois que vous avez pris des résolutions, professeur… »

« - Si tu penses que je ne pourrais plus t'envoyer en retenue ou te retirer de points, tu te trompes. C'est mon dernier avertissement. »

Il avait enfin levé son regard vers elle et il était réellement furieux.

Severus était tout bonnement exaspéré. Elle le défiait, lui, son autorité, et le pire était que cette colère était causée d'un côté par son effronterie, mais également et en grande partie par les émotions qu'il commençait à sentir s'éveiller en lui. Malgré la situation. Malgré qu'elle se soit jouée de lui. Malgré qu'elle ait volontairement bafoué son amour-propre masculin. Et qu'il l'ait laissé faire, totalement soumis. Exposé à son bon vouloir.

A cette pensée, il sentait sa colère bouillonner de plus en plus dangereusement.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier cela. Et le pire était qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait accepté n'importe quoi, ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à le toucher. Il aurait continué à se laisser faire. Même si c'était pour qu'elle l'abandonne ensuite au pied du lit.

Garder la tête froide.

Elle continuait à le narguer de son regard faussement candide, dissimulant sournoisement sa diabolique intelligence. S'il avait pu imaginer un jour ce que cette fille deviendrait…

Elle avait si longtemps conservé la bonne figure des Gryffondors immaculés… Au fond de lui, Severus se demandait comment deux personnages si tortueux et imparfaits qu'eux deux arrivaient à faire naître quelque chose d'aussi beau que la nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour.

Et cette nuit-là où il lui avait laissé le contrôle des événement…

Il se demanda si la situation pourrait un jour se renverser…Et se traita de fou. Il devait avant tout songer à cesser cette relation avant qu'elle ne les consume tous les deux, avant qu'elle ne soit renvoyée et qu'il ne perde son poste…

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ce qu'ils vivaient, là, à l'instant…Même s'il sentait que cette confrontation allait être l'amorce d'une nouvelle torture.

Et pendant que ces pensées si confuses et contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle s'était approchée de lui, près, tout près, et commençait à poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Puis il entendit une sorte de frottement, et le murmure d'une incantation.

« - Legilimens. »

Il sentit comme une brise tiède s'engouffrer dans sa tête, et lutta brièvement avant d'abandonner une fois de plus le contrôle total de se qui se passait.

Elle caressa ses souvenirs. Jongla en toute impunité avec ses sentiments.

Joua avec ses pensées.

Elle en choisissait une au hasard et la rejetait presque aussitôt, comme un enfant joue avec des galets sur la berge d'une rivière.

Elle vit bon nombre de ses souvenirs de mangemort, mais lorsqu'elle s'aventura par mégarde sur un souvenir de torture, une alerte se déclencha soudain en lui et il mit fin à la connexion.

Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur ses épaules, si légères qu'il les sentait à peine. Elle se courba derrière lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il sentit ses lèvres fraîches effleurer sa peau.

« - Bien essayé… Tu as encore progressé en occlumencie. Mais ma réponse est toujours la même. Sors d'ici. »

Sa voix était bien moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il se sentait comme prêt à exploser.

« - Tu es sûr… »

Il inspira précipitamment lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa main le long de son corps, se rapprochant inexorablement de l'endroit si sensible…Il s'efforçait de ne pas la toucher, pour ne pas aggraver sa situation…

Sa main se crispa sur le rebord du bureau.

« - Moi je dirais que non… »

C'en était de trop. Que croyait-elle ?

Il lui saisit le poignet et se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour lui fit face.

« - Mais tu espères quoi, à faire la garce… » Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix une nuance de désespoir qu'il ne s'autorisa pas à examiner.

Il avait fait mouche. Le regard qu'elle lui tendait était tout-à-coup voilé. Elle s'approcha à nouveau.

« - Reste où tu es. »

« - Non… »

Elle tendit les mains vers lui. Il ne recula pas.

Elle s'appliqua à bien défaire toutes les attaches de sa cape avant de la laisser glisser à terre. Et comme prévu, il se laissa faire. Bien sûr.

Il ferma les yeux, toujours immobile. Elle défit ensuite sa chemise.

« - Regarde-moi, pourquoi ferme-tu les yeux quand je te touche…Je suis si laide que ça… »

Avec un petit rire ironique, il s'exécuta. Un instant, la détermination d'Hermione vacilla…Puis elle reprit ses esprits en se concentrant sur les derniers boutons de cette chemise qui devenait vraiment trop inutile…

« - Tu n'as pas trop chaud avec ça ? »

Il mordillait ses lèvres, le regard perdu dans le vide, une lueur douce et rêveuse dans ses prunelles habituellement insondables. Il semblait réfléchir, mais Hermione le connaissait à présent assez pour savoir qu'en cet instant, il était entièrement à sa merci. Comme d'habitude, cette sensation lui tourna la tête un instant, et elle se prit à espérer être un jour à nouveau en position d'abandon…Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il était entre ses mains totalement soumis. Il fallait en profiter.

Elle se hissa sur ses pieds et la pensée qu'il était en fait très grand vint à nouveau traverser son esprit. Hors de propos.

Avec une avidité presque obscène, elle se jeta sur sa bouche et presque aussitôt caressa sa langue avec la sienne.

Cela eut le don de le réveiller enfin et lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il réagissait elle se laissa faire à son tour.

Entre deux baisers elle susurra…

« - Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, il se courba davantage sur elle, et ils tombèrent à moitié sur le bureau encombré. Des papiers, des ustensiles et un chaudron s'écrasèrent ensemble sur le sol dans un vacarme épouvantable.

« - Sur ton bureau… Cela ne fait-il pas un peu cliché… », parvint-elle à articuler dans un souffle.

Sa seule réponse fut de l'attraper à bras le corps et de les précipiter tous deux à terre.

« - Tu préfères les souvenirs… », fit-il les lèvres dans ses cheveux.

« - Non ! »

Elle choisit l'évocation de cette première fois douloureuse pour se refroidir l'esprit et en une poussée se dégagea. Elle se releva en un éclair et le contempla de toute sa hauteur.

A demi affalé sur le sol, essoufflé, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, elle vit peu à peu fleurir à travers les mèches noires une expression douloureuse et presque haineuse qui semblait vouloir dire « je-le-savais »…

Sans désirer en voir plus, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et s'engouffra hors de la pièce.

Elle regagna la salle commune, et constata que celle-ci était vide. A l'exception d'une silhouette assise, comme à son habitude, dans un des fauteuils près du feu. Harry. Lentement, et en sachant que de toute façon il l'avait vue arriver, elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle savait qu'il allait lui demander des comptes. Mais il était son ami. Elle l'aimait. Et il ne voulait que son bien, après tout.

« - Tu arrives bien tard. »

Il y eut un silence. Elle ne songea même pas à se justifier. Et elle n'en avait pas besoin, après tout.

Comment comprendrait-il que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle se roulait sur le sol des cachots dans les bras de leur professeur de potion…

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, en ce moment ? Et ne me dis pas que tu es obligée de travailler tard, car je sais bien qu'il y a autre chose. Tu…es bizarre. »

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui.

Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Puis dans un élan incontrôlable, et en sachant qu'elle viendrait à le regretter, elle se décida à avouer.

Enfin, avouer était un bien grand mot. Elle lui lança un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ce qui la tourmentait.

« - Tu…Vois quelqu'un ? » fit-il, l'air visiblement gêné.

« - Oui », répondit-elle avec un calme dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable.

Elle tourna son regard vers le feu, incapable de soutenir celui de Harry plus longtemps, certaine qu'il finirait par y lire le secret qu'elle voulait garder à tout prix.

Mais il n'osa pas en demander plus.

« - Tu ne me demandes pas qui c'est ? »

Il rougit et baissa les yeux. Non. Il ne le lui demanderait pas.

« - Tu veux peut-être récupérer la Carte… »

Elle tendit la main vers sa poche intérieure.

« - Non, garde la. Si j'en ai besoin, je te le dirai… »

Il s'installa un silence complice. Hermione pensa qu'elle aimait tant son ami…

« - Non, en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup le savoir. Mais seulement si tu veux me le dire. »

« - Si je ne l'ai encore dit à personne, c'est parce que… Et aussi à toi, surtout…C'est parce que… »

« - Ne le dis pas… »

« - Si. Enfin, tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant c'est que…Ce serait assez mal accepté, voilà, ce serait une chose mal vécue. Par beaucoup de monde. »

Et le mot n'était pas trop faible, pensa-t-elle…

« - Harry… Je crois que je te ferais du mal, si je te le disais… Oui je sais, tu as du mal à comprendre cela… Et n'essaie surtout pas de savoir qui c'est. S'il te plait. »

Il la regardait, inquiet.

« - Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi », tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Et elle lui sourit.

« - Je ne chercherai pas à savoir, tu as ma parole. »

Il y eut à nouveau un silence.

« - Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Une chose injuste, mais je me sentirai mieux si je le fais. Je voudrais… Simplement te demander, si un jour tu apprends… quoi que ce soit, de continuer à être mon ami, comme tu l'es aujourd'hui. C'est tout. »

Il promit.

Le lendemain mâtin, Hermione traversait l'aile ouest afin de se rendre, comme à l'accoutumée, à la bibliothèque. Il faisait un temps radieux, malgré la saison, et elle se dit avec un frisson de joie que le printemps arrivait bel et bien.

Et au détour d'un couloir désert, elle tomba face à face avec…Celui qu'elle souhait le plus rencontrer, et à la fois le plus fuir.

Il tenait la carte du Maraudeur et, avec un sourire diabolique, la replia quand il la vit.

« - C'est un objet fort utile, ma foi. Tu l'as oublié hier soir, quand tu es venue. »

Elle tentait vainement de garder son sang froid mais elle sentait qu'elle était bel et bien prise au piège. Il avait évidement choisi l'endroit de la rencontre pour sa tranquillité. Personne à l'horizon.

Il allait lui faire payer cher ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir la veille…et les autres fois.

Son regard était rivé dans le sien et elle fit un pas maladroit en arrière.

« - Tu fuis. C'est un habitude on dirait. » Sa voix était insupportablement ironique.

« - Non. »

« - Non ? »

Il fit un pas vers elle, comblant ainsi le vide qui les séparait.

Elle recula encore.

« - Tu as peur ? Où est donc passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? Ah mais j'oubliais…Ton imposture…C'est bien sûr à Serpentard que tu devrais être… »

« - Jamais ! C'est une maison indigne ! »

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent. La colère qu'ils exprimaient était au-delà des mots.

Elle avait malencontreusement oublié qu'elle avait en face d'elle celui qui en était directeur…Et elle l'avait ouvertement insulté. Hermione sentit sa propre colère se muer en terreur.

Malgré tout, il pouvait encore lui faire peur. Même plus qu'avant…

Il l'empoigna à bras le corps, ouvrit au hasard un porte qui donnait sur un classe vide, et sur le sol de laquelle il la reposa, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« - Et maintenant ? », lui cria-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait rien fait. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas me flanquer par terre ? Te défouler, mais vas-y bon sang, un peu de courage ! Ah mais j'oubliais…Toi tu n'aurais vraiment pas ta place à Gryffondor… »

Elle crut qu'il allait la gifler.

Au lieu de cela, il se pencha sur elle et alors qu'elle tremblait de crainte, il déposa un baiser léger au coin de sa bouche, frémissante encore des paroles qu'elle venait tout juste de prononcer.

Puis il murmura près de son oreille…

« - Tu es belle, quand tu t'énerves. »


	13. Puissance et Possibilités

**Chapitre 13**

**Puissance et possibilités**

« - Tu es belle quand tu t'énerves. »

Il se redressa et la contempla.

« - Il est assez facile de te manipuler, en fait. Il faut croire que je ne t'ai pas encore tout appris… »

Il continuait à la regarder, calmement. Avec cet air insondable qu'il affichait la plupart du temps. Agrémenté d'un petit sourire satisfait. Si impersonnel, en fait. Hermione n'aima pas cela. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde. Elle.

Il venait de lui prouver qu'elle avait sous-estimé son adversaire…Oh oui.

Adversaire ? Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit son adversaire, jamais.

Toute trace de colère s'était évanouie. Elle n'était même pas agacée…

Elle voulait qu'il recommence ce qu'il venait de faire, encore. Ce baiser.

« - Pas encore, c'est vrai…tu recommencerais ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« - Si on demande poliment, peut-être. »

« - Au diable la politesse. »

« - Bonne réponse. »

Il sourit. Et se pencha à nouveau sur elle, en prenant son temps. Et alors que ses lèvres allaient toucher les siennes elle fit un pas en arrière, se refusant ainsi à lui encore une fois, le narguant une fois de plus, le regard triomphant.

Il poussa un rugissement excédé et se jeta littéralement sur elle, la serrant si fort qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour une éventuelle fuite…Mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie de se trouver ailleurs.

Sa bouche sur la sienne lui laissait à peine de répit pour respirer.

« - Les cours commencent bientôt… », souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« - Tant mieux … »

Ses mains s'aventurèrent bien plus loin que la décence ne le permettait, promesse de voluptés attendues trop longtemps.

Elle voulut prendre le contrôle une fois de plus, mais il ne la laissa pas faire, sans doute échaudé par leur expérience précédente. Et elle comprenait un peu qu'il se méfie et ne se laisse plus aller comme il avait pu le faire auparavant. Hermione pensa que c'était dommage et s'en voulut soudain. Lorsqu'elle tendit les mains vers lui il les repoussa et les ramena doucement dans son dos. Elle attendait un baiser qui tardait à venir…

Ses mains cherchèrent à nouveau à le toucher, se tendirent vers son visage, mais à nouveau, il les repoussa. Elle fit une troisième tentative, mais cette fois-ci il maintint ses poignets serrés dans ses mains, et chuchota à son oreille…

« - Laisses-toi faire…De quoi as-tu peur… »

Elle aurait voulu répondre « de rien … », qu'elle voulait juste qu'il ne tarde plus à l'embrasser, comme il l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant…Mais elle ne put que le regarder d'un air suppliant et elle se trouva bien pathétique.

Apparemment il se délectait de ce spectacle.

Et c'était de bonne guerre après tout.

Severus était assez content de lui. Il était arrivé à soumettre cette incroyable peste qui s'était joué de lui avec une légèreté incompréhensible.

Et il arrivait presque à ne pas se trouver pathétique au vu du fait qu'elle était une de ses élèves et qu'elle était très jeune, inexpérimentée et maladroite. Presque.

Elle attendait, pleine d'espoir, totalement à sa merci, et pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait se contrôler indéfiniment, ils avaient chacun leurs limites, même si ils arrivaient de plus en plus à se contrôler en la présence de l'autre.

Mais en attendant, il savourait sa victoire.

Son visage était tendu vers lui et attendait, attendait…

Il se pencha sur son visage et promena la pointe de sa langue sur le contour de ses lèvres en prenant son temps, se délectant de ce souffle qui se mélangeait au sien, de ces yeux mi-clos qui reflétaient un abandon presque total, de ce corps qu'il sentait se dérober peu à peu dans ses bras…

Comme une drogue très ancienne dont il aurait appris à se sevrer, il sentit renaître en lui le frisson éclatant et démoniaque du pouvoir. Il tenait cette fille. Et point n'était besoin de savoir si cette emprise serait éternelle ou pas. Pour le moment elle était là, dans cette salle vide, sienne, dans ses bras, et ses mains dans les siennes, et elle était à lui, à lui.

Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Une partie d'homme raisonnable qui subsistait encore en lui à cet instant lui souffla que c'était-là une bien piètre victoire et, croyant qu'il avait affaire là à sa conscience, il étouffa cette voix.

Il fit comme bon lui semblait.

Ses mains avancèrent vers l'attache de la cape d'Hermione.

Celle-ci tomba à terre, comme tout le reste de ses vêtements, et en contrepartie, il la laissa seulement défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise à lui.

Il la sentit frissonner, maintenant totalement nue, et resserra son ample cape tout autour d'elle.

Elle sentait ses mains légèrement rêches, mais chaudes et sèches parcourir doucement son dos, ses hanches…

Elle sentit qu'il la soulevait légèrement du sol et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers une cheminée qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

« - Incendio. »

Un feu crépitant apparut dans l'âtre et il jeta à l'intérieur une poignée d'une poudre qui se trouvait dans un pot sur le rebord de la cheminée. Puis il les plongea dans le feu et un tourbillon scintillant les emporta.

Ils apparurent dans une pièce qui n'était pas inconnue à Hermione…Et qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. Ils étaient dans les appartements de Severus. Déjà tant de souvenirs y étaient attachés…des bons…et des frustrants, aussi. Mais pas des mauvais.

Jamais de vraiment mauvais. Pas ici.

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ses souvenirs. Il arracha littéralement sa propre cape et se mit à défaire le reste de ses vêtements.

Mais avec tant de précipitation et de maladresse, déchirant presque le tissu à la hâte, qu'Hermione en fut émue, et prise d'un irrésistible sentiment de tendresse pour celui qui, pendant si longtemps avait été son austère et si sérieux maître des potions, instructeur en magie noire, en occlumencie, pour finalement devenir son amant…

Et se montrer si impatient, si maladroit, si touchant au moment de lui montrer qu'il la voulait.

« - Laisse moi t'aider… », fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus douce possible.

Pour la première fois elle eut l'impression d'avoir vraiment à faire à quelqu'un de simple, comme elle, de véritablement humain.

Ne serait-ce que la façon hésitante dont il caressait son visage, son cou, ses épaules, comme s'il cherchait à lui montrer qu'il adorait chaque parcelle, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Elle, nue, face à lui, pieds nus sur l'épais tapis, s'abandonnait peu à peu sous ses mains, finissant de le déshabiller…

Ses mains quittèrent sa peau un instant quand il dut retirer sa chemise mais revinrent aussitôt se perdre dans ses cheveux, autour de ses épaules.

Le contact mutuel de leurs peaux soudain nues déclencha un frisson partagé de chaleur électrique.

Il se recula, torse nu devant elle, et la considéra un instant, comme pour l'admirer.

Elle protesta en gémissant contre cette rupture, et voulut se rapprocher de lui. Il l'arrêta.

« - Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, miss. »

« - Tu crois vraiment cela … »

Il invoqua ses vêtements et la rhabilla instantanément.

« - Je dois aller donner un cours. »

Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs, ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude… Et Severus trouva cela plus que charmant. Il regretta d'avoir à faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« - Si c'est ce à quoi tu penses quand tu me touches, alors en effet, il vaut mieux que tu ailles donner tes cours. Il fut un temps où tu en oubliais même que tu étais professeur, quand j'étais dans tes bras. »

Severus fut troublé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se ressaisirait aussi vite. Il en fut même vexé.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as amenée jusqu'ici ? »

« - Par pur et simple sadisme. » Son regard était froid et moqueur.

« - Ca m'étonnerait. Rien n'est ni pur ni simple chez toi. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il la fixait avec une expression neutre. A ce moment elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à le troubler.

Elle en profita pour reprendre l'attaque.

« - Tu as eu ce que tu voulais…et maintenant tu ne veux plus de moi. Je ne te fais plus rien. »

Il se taisait, se forçant visiblement à rester de marbre. Alors elle s'approcha de lui.

Elle effleura la peau nue de son torse.

« - J'ai beau te toucher, tu ne vibres plus. »

Et c'était faux. Elle le savait rien qu'en observant la fine pellicule de sueur qui commençait à recouvrir sa peau, alors qu'une autre partie de lui l'appelait à sa façon…

Elle hésita un instant, et vint effleurer cette chair à travers le tissu sombre.

Il fit un geste comme pour poser sa main sur son épaule, mais elle recula soudain avec comme un regard d'avertissement.

Severus comprit alors que s'il voulait qu'elle le touche encore, il devait se garder de poser ses mains sur elle.

Alors la torture commença.

Les poings crispés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure au sang, le corps chauffé à blanc, tendu à l'extrême, il ne put que se laisser faire.

Elle desserra d'abord la cravate qu'elle portait, d'un air presque rêveur.

Puis elle effleura du bout des doigts la zone de peau qui se situait à la limite de sa ceinture.

Elle entendit Severus qui aspirait doucement l'air entre ses dents. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit son visage détourné, ses yeux mi-clos, perdus dans le vide.

« - Je peux aussi être sadique, tu sais…On apprend beaucoup de choses quand on est ton élève, beaucoup plus que je n'aurais cru en apprendre, en fait. »

D'une main, elle défit brutalement la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon, en un bruit sourd en métallique. Puis elle plongea à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

C'était chaud. Et d'une chaleur qui irradiait, qui palpitait. Elle appliqua sa bouche contre la peau de son torse, seule peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre, vu sa taille.

Elle caressa de façon involontairement possessive ce sexe gonflé et durci qu'elle savait dressé pour elle, et qui à la fois l'inquiétait et la rassurait.

Sa caresse devint soudain plus vigoureuse et en voyant qu'il retenait un sursaut, elle comprit qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Mais elle lui avait interdit de la toucher…

Elle se fit plus douce.

Elle se sentit d'humeur plus entreprenante. Sa main rampa au-dessous de son sous-vêtement, et elle sentit qu'il se raidissait davantage. Mais il ne chercha pas à la toucher.

Elle sentit alors naître en elle un formidable sentiment de puissance. Sa main s'enfonça plus profondément dans son pantalon et sa caresse se fit plus intense. Sa langue parcourut voluptueusement la zone de peau à la naissance de son cou. Elle l'entendit inspirer, faisant trembler profondément la poitrine sur laquelle elle était appuyée.

Elle détaillait de ses doigts cette partie de son corps qu'elle connaissait assez peu, finalement. L'humidité qui en résultait et qui commençait à imprégner sa main la troubla et elle pensa qu'elle commençait _vraiment_ à jouer avec lui.

Elle hésitait…

Puis en un élan, elle descendit doucement le long de son buste, embrassant au fur et à mesure le dragon pourpre qui s'étendait sur sa peau. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Ses bras entouraient à présent ses hanches et ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, alors que son visage se trouvait face à cette zone brûlante. Elle en sentit presque la chaleur embraser ses joues. Ou bien était-ce sa propre réaction devant l'énormité de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire…

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, le cœur battant, hésitante, se demandant si son courage la porterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire.

Elle remarqua alors que les mains de Severus étaient contractés, poings serrés, à s'en rompre les articulations. Elle les effleura et les dénoua de ses caresses, avant de les libérer à nouveau le long de son corps.

Puis soudain, les joues en feu, elle referma ses mains sur le rebord de sa ceinture et tira d'un coup sec.

La violence de ce qu'elle vit, ce sexe dressé ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle sentait calme à présent, apaisée, aimante. Presque reconnaissante. Toute trace de préméditation avait disparu.

Elle effleura légèrement son sexe, et cette chair rose et luisante palpita de plus belle. Une perle translucide apparut à son extrémité et elle vint la cueillir du bout de l'index avant de la porter à sa bouche. Saveur salée. Elle porta à nouveau la main à cette zone si sensible et la caressa doucement.

Elle se sentait totalement sous l'emprise d'un désir imprégné d'une tendresse incontrôlable. Non d'amour. On ne pouvait vivre une telle situation, y éprouver de tels sentiments sans que ça ne soit de l'amour. Cet instinct-là ne pouvait être que celui de l'amour.

Cette chair rose était à elle et l'appelait, semblait l'implorer. Elle porta cette peau si douce, cette fragilité à ses lèvres, l'effleura, l'embrassa doucement, puis l'accueillit dans sa bouche.

Elle le sentit frémir et se délecta de cela.

Sa main rampa entre ses jambes et remonta en caressant au passage une zone si sensible qu'il eut un long frisson, et vint soudain poser sa main contre son visage, crispée sur sa joue, alors qu'elle caressait toujours l'extrémité de son sexe avec sa langue.

Elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui demander de ne pas la toucher. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à présent…Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et découvrit sur son visage quelque chose de bouleversant.

Son visage détourné et à demi penché vers le bas était à moitié dissimulé par le dos de sa main plaqué sur sa bouche, si bien qu'elle pouvait voir l'intérieur de sa paume et la marque sur son avant bras. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses paupières contractées, sa respiration haletante.

On aurait dit qu'il se retenait de crier. On aurait dit qu'il souffrait et elle crût un instant qu'elle en était à l'origine. Elle s'appliqua à rendre ses gestes plus doux, plus profonds, plus langoureux.

La main qu'il avait posée sur son visage se crispa soudain et la griffa au passage.

Hermione laissa échapper une plainte et leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

Sa respiration était saccadée, presque désordonnée, et il était couvert de sueur.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur elle. Au prix d'un effort visiblement colossal, il parvint à parler. Son état semblait tel, si _lointain_, que même la parole devenait un exercice difficile.

« - Tu sais ce qu'il…Risque de se passer… »

« - Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… »

« - Relève-toi… »

« - Non. »

Elle lui sourit doucement, pour le rassurer.

« - Relève-toi. »

Il se baissa et l'attrapa à bras le corps pour la relever. Elle se doutait bien qu'un tel geste coûtait énormément à son plaisir masculin mais il semblait, comme toujours et au détriment de sa nature Serpentard, faire preuve d'une sorte de conscience protectrice qui se déclarait toujours quand on ne l'attendait pas.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu rien dire, il l'embrassa, l'enveloppant dans ses bras de cette façon si possessive qu'elle aimait tant…

Mais elle ne supportait pas de le laisser si insatisfait alors qu'il allait bientôt atteindre la jouissance grâce à elle.

Elle avait chaud. Elle aurait voulu retirer tous ses vêtements pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

Mais quelque chose de plus important lui restait à faire.

Elle passa sa main entre eux et atteint son sexe à nouveau, ne le lâchant plus. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou. Et alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement langoureux de va-et-vient, elle entendit un gémissement qui fut pour elle plus émouvant que le plus triste des sanglots.

Sa caresse s'amplifia, devint plus ferme, plus forte.

Elle l'entendit respirer de plus en plus vite et fort, haleter. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Elle sentit qu'il s'arquait contre elle. Toujours serré si étroitement...

Une substance chaude inonda sa main.

Et elle sentit un peu de son poids tomber sur elle, contre elle. Comme un enfant que l'on consolerait.

Elle effleura une dernière fois cette chair si tendre et il eut un frisson. Ses doigts étaient encore chauds et mouillés de lui, et elle eut la sensation en constatant cela de l'aimer plus qu'il ne faudrait.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéfini.

Et alors qu'il se redressait, en cherchant visiblement quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui aurait gâché la magie de cet instant, ce bonheur si fugace qui s'était posé sur eux, elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et le fit taire.


	14. Conscience

**Chapitre 14**

**Conscience**

Il lui avait resserrée sa cravate. Remis ses cheveux en place. D'un geste sûr, il avait d'un coup de baguette nettoyé la tâche qui s'étendait sur son uniforme et dont il était à l'origine.

Puis il avait embrassé son front, sa joue, ses lèvres. Ses yeux insondables l'étaient devenus un peu moins, ils exprimaient alors une douceur presque coupable.

Il remit comme il put de l'ordre à sa propre tenue. Mais à vrai dire propre n'était plus vraiment le terme. Puis il se pencha et de sa cape gisant au sol, il retira la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il lui rendit.

Pas un mot pendant tout cela.

Puis comme un ami, un père, un amant, il lui prit la main et la conduisit à la porte. Un dernier baiser, rapide, bien trop rapide…Et elle disparut, à nouveau happée par cette réalité si douloureusement parallèle à la leur.

La porte se referma et Severus enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Le soir-même au dîner, Hermione quitta ostensiblement la table des Gryffondors sous le regard perplexe de Ron et Harry, prenant bien soin que son départ soit remarqué par une personne qui, à la table des professeurs tentait d'afficher son expression habituellement sinistre.

Mais qui avait compris.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis sortit de la Grand Salle à son tour. Le hall était désert et il se décida à regagner ses appartements. Où qu'il aille, de toute façon elle le verrait. En d'autres circonstances il aurait été fou de rage à l'idée qu'on l'espionne, mais les seuls sentiments qui l'habitaient à l'instant était une excitation sans nom et une…Joie immense. Oui, il était heureux. Lui.

Curieusement, il connaissait avec vingt ans de retard les affres d'un amour d'adolescent. Il en avait tant vu, il les avait tant enviés, à dix-sept ans, ces couples de collégiens qui autour de lui se faisaient et se défaisaient sous ses yeux, en le laissant toujours à part. Toujours seul. Oui, ses années d'étude à Poudlard avaient réellement été un calvaire…Tenir malgré la solitude, malgré les moqueries incessantes, les insultes, les attaques. Mais il avait tenu. Tenu pour devenir au final un mangemort. Et puis toutes ces années perdues…

Au fond de lui il se demandait si le fait d'avoir été séduit par cette fille-là, une élève…N'était pas un pitoyable essai de rattraper le passé…

Oui, toutes ces années perdues…Et cette histoire si incertaine…Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Tant pis.

Il entra dans ses appartements pour constater qu'elle l'y avait précédé.

Elle était essoufflée et une charmante rougeur embrasait ses pommettes. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était belle mais n'osa pas.

« - J'ai su vers où tu te dirigeais et je suis là avant toi ! », fit-elle en un souffle, sur un ton espiègle.

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle éclata de rire en renversant la tête en arrière, en une totale spontanéité. Fraîche. C'était l'adjectif qui lui convenait le mieux.

Son image de fille sérieuse au delà de tout n'était donc en fait qu'une façade…Mais c'était normal, elle était jeune, si jeune…Cet aspect si rébarbatif de sa personnalité ne pouvait bien sûr être le seul. Severus se demandait si elle était souvent ainsi avec ses amis de Gryffondor. Sans vraiment se l'avouer, il aurait voulu garder cette Hermione là pour lui seul.

Hermione fut un instant gênée de la façon dont il la détaillait. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux n'était que de la tendresse. Alors elle le laissa faire de bonne grâce.

« - Il me semble que depuis quelque temps », fit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, « tu négliges énormément tes devoirs d'enseignant… »

Il tendit la main vers elle mais elle lui échappa en une pirouette.

« - J'aimerais…Que l'on reprenne le travail en magie noire, si tu le veux bien. »

Severus fit tomber sa cape et se dirigea vers une bouteille de Whiskey-Pur-Feu qui traînait sur son bureau. Il s'en servit un verre, comme pour se donner une contenance.

« - Bien sûr. Dès que possible. »

Elle ne sembla pas saisir l'ironie du propos. Il pensa qu'à côté de lui, elle était en quelque sorte au-delà de la pureté, nette comme la glace…

« - Tu ne m'en offres pas ? »

« - Tu en veux ? »

« - Non. C'est trop fort. »

Elle avait pris place à son bureau, alanguie sur sa chaise.

« - Je trouve que tu prends bien tes aises, ici. T'ais-je autorisée à t'asseoir ? »

« - Pas exactement. Legilimens. » Elle avait braqué sa baguette sur lui.

Il n'avait pas vu venir le coup. Mais ça n'était pas important. Il en profita et ouvrit en grand son esprit, lui laissant entrevoir une partie de ce qu'il lui réservait pour plus tard dans la soirée...Elle interrompit elle-même le contact.

« - Tu veux jouer… » Son ton était incertain, mais ses yeux brillaient. « A ton tour. »

Elle inspira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête se renversa.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de sa baguette pour établir le contact. Il n'eut qu'à détendre son esprit et à se laisser aller. Et il vit des choses…Des images qui lui firent tourner la tête…

Mais au fur et à mesure de son exploration, son attention fut attiré par une pensée qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée. Elle tenta de la lui dissimuler, mais sa volonté était plus forte que la sienne. Il ne jouait plus.

Quelque chose qu'elle lui cachait...

« - Arrête ! »

Elle avait presque crié.

A contrecoeur, il s'exécuta. Mais il la fixa intensément, les sourcils froncés en une expression presque accusatrice.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de tout voir… » Son ton était presque suppliant.

« - Bien sûr. »

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir cette silhouette… C'est tout ce qu'il avait pu voir… Des cheveux noirs, un corps mince, une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue…Mais tout le reste était flou, brouillé par son esprit habile.

Hermione voyait dans ses yeux comme un reproche…Non, en fait elle y voyait, au delà, une blessure. Qu'avait-il cru ? Il avait vu Viktor…Mais qu'avait-il imaginé ?

Sans doute plein de choses, c'était inévitable. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, c'était si bête tout cela, si bête…Mais elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, elle était trop personnelle. Et puis elle avait promis. Il faudrait qu'il lui fasse confiance…

Mais elle le sentait si méfiant, si suspicieux, à l'instant…Et toujours si blessé.

Il avait baissé les yeux et contemplait le vide, pensif.

« - N'imagine rien, s'il te plait. »

« - Je n'imagine rien. »

Mais c'était un mensonge. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de l'occlumencie pour le deviner. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Des mots pleins de tendresse lui venaient aux lèvres mais n'arrivaient pas à les franchir tant ils lui paraissaient insuffisants face à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Debout près d'elle, mais tout-à-coup étrangement lointain, il ne tourna pas les yeux vers elle. Figé.

Elle embrassa son épaule, la plus haute partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

« - Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça », dit-elle.

Sans pouvoir attendre plus, elle enfouit sa tête dans le tissu de sa cape, respirant son odeur, sa chaleur.

Il posa sa main sur son cou, puis sous ses cheveux.

« - Toi aussi, il y a des choses que tu me caches…Mais je ne chercherai pas à les connaître tant que tu ne m'en parleras pas », souffla Hermione.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle sut qu'encore une fois, elle avait réussi à trouver comme un passage en lui.

« - Je ne peux pas rester. J'ai une réunion de l'Ordre dans une heure. »

« - Tu ne pars pas fâché, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« - Je t'attends ici ? »

« - Tu n'imaginais pas filer ailleurs, j'espère… »

« - Et bien… » Elle laissa volontairement traîner la réponse.

« - Attention à ce que tu vas dire. »

Elle sourit.

« - Cette carte », fit-il soudain, « Tu l'as empruntée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Que va-t-il se passer quand tu vas la rendre à son propriétaire ? »

« - Et bien, « son propriétaire » m'a promis de ne pas essayer de savoir ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais de toute façon je ne compte pas la rendre pour l'instant, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je ne le ferai pas sans te le dire avant.»

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, posa ses coudes sur la table et son visage sur ses mains, et d'un air pensif lui répondit doucement :

« - Je ne crois pas vraiment que tu mesures l'étendue de ce que nous risquons. Même si Dumbledore nous désapprouverait, je sais qu'il représenterait tout de même un soutien, quel qu'il soit. Mais les autres…Ce serait terrible. Enfin, beaucoup moins pour toi que pour moi. »

Il hocha la tête.

Hermione répondit, brûlante de lui faire comprendre son point de vue :

« - Mais comme toi, j'y perdrais ma réputation. Et si pour un garçon on dit qu'il est un séducteur, on dit pour une fille qu'elle est une traînée. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se dire… »

« - Tu parles de réputation…Mais un tel acte est un crime aux yeux des gens, et ça l'est d'autant plus lorsqu'il est commis par un… Par quelqu'un comme moi. »

Il y eut un silence.

« - On ne pourra pas dire que tu as fait cela pour améliorer tes notes, en tout cas. » Il eut un rire triste.

« - Non, c'est vrai. Mais peut-être celles d'autres personnes. Va savoir ce que l'on pourrait imaginer... »

« - Pour ma part, la réputation est une chose à laquelle j'ai dû renoncer il y a longtemps. Mais… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il semblait tout-à-coup totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Parle-moi. »

Il resta muet.

Elle n'insista pas.

Il finit par reprendre la parole.

« - Qui était-ce, dans ta tête, tout-à-l'heure ? »

« - Je ne peux pas te répondre. Pardonne-moi. »

« - Tu sais, si j'ai vraiment envie de le savoir, je le saurai, même si ma conscience veut m'en empêcher. »

« - Ta conscience ? Tu l'as vendue au diable il y a longtemps ! »

Il sourit, enfin. Doucement.

« - C'est vrai. Je ne m'en servais pas. »


	15. Ecouter

**Chapitre 15**

**Ecouter**

« - Je dois être dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans trois quarts d'heure pour y prendre un portoloin. »

« - C'est une durée non négligeable, trois quarts d'heure. »

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur. Tellement plus féminin et mature, pensa-t-il, qu'au début de leur relation. Sans le savoir, elle était entrain de se transformer. Elle était devenue incroyablement, inimaginablement belle. Et bientôt, sans doute, elle l'abandonnerait, comme un fardeau trop lourd, comme un poids l'empêchant d'avancer dans la vie…Mais il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur de telles pensées.

Il effleura sa bouche chaude…

On frappa à la porte. Leurs regards paniqués se croisèrent un instant, juste avant que Severus ne la soulève littéralement du sol, comme à son habitude, pour la précipiter dans une pièce exiguë, cachée derrière un portrait qui se referma aussitôt sur elle.

Elle n'entendit rien de ce qui se dit ni ne sut qui était la personne qui avait frappé et resta figée et tremblante, dans la pénombre et le silence, avant de s'apercevoir de ce que contenait la pièce.

Ses doigts l'effleurèrent dans l'ombre, lisse et brillant, poli et noir comme la nuit, sombre et mystérieux comme son propriétaire : un piano.

Elle s'assit devant lui et releva le plus délicatement possible le couvercle du clavier.

Les touches d'un blanc ivoire brillaient dans l'obscurité et elle les effleura timidement, craignant de provoquer le moindre bruit. Cette pièce la confinait dans un silence hermétique qui devait sans doute jouer dans les deux sens, du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle n'entendait absolument rien de se qui pouvait se dire dans la pièce adjacente. Sans doute un sortilège d'isolation phonique.

Elle ne sut combien de temps exactement elle resta là, dans l'obscurité, guettant inutilement le moindre bruit, observant la noire brillance de l'instrument et la douce phosphorescence de ses touches, inquiète mais aussi curieuse du son que pouvait avoir un piano appartenant au monde magique.

Quelques partitions traînaient, posées sur le pupitre et au-dessus, mais il faisait trop sombre pour les déchiffrer et Hermione, prudente, ne voulut pas mettre en jeu sa fragile sécurité pour une simple curiosité. Elle se retint donc de jeter le moindre Lumos.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement et elle sursauta, surprise et aveuglée par la lumière soudaine.

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure.

« - C'est fini, tu peux sortir. »

« - Qui était-ce ? »

« - MacGonagall. Elle avait des choses à me dire. »

« - Tu as encore martyrisé des Gryffondors ? »

Il eut un sourire cruel mais non dénué d'humour.

« - Peut-être bien…C'est la tradition, après tout. »

Elle avait vraiment l'impression de découvrir jour après jour qui il était.

« - Tu me désespères », fit-elle d'un ton languissant.

« - Tu es préfète, n'oublies pas qu'il est aussi de ton devoir de faire en sorte que les élèves de ta maison se conduisent bien. », répondit-il d'un ton calme et légèrement ironique.

« - Bien sûr… »

Elle sourit à demi, comme rêveuse.

« - Tu souhaites rester là toute la nuit ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle désigna le piano.

« - C'est toi qui en joues ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione prit cela pour un acquiescement.

« - Tu me jouerais quelque chose ? »

Il la regarda un moment avec un air mi-amusé mi-indulgent avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés au piano.

Les torches fixées au mur s'enflammèrent automatiquement. Elle eut la sensation que le maître des lieux venait réellement de faire son entrée.

Bien sûr qu'il était là. Mais c'était comme si la pièce s'était soudain mise à vivre, emplie de sa présence.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, souhaitant encore plus de sa chaleur, et il passa son bras autour d'elle. Il devenait difficile de poser correctement ses mains sur le clavier de cette façon, et il la resserra d'autant plus contre lui.

Puis ses doigts enfoncèrent les touches et elle ne pensa plus à rien, la tête enfouie dans le tissu velouté de sa robe.

Il jouait une chose…A la fois triste et heureuse, un mélange indéfinissable de joie et de mélancolie, un morceau qu'Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu, comme s'il avait depuis toujours dormi au plus profond d'elle.

Cet air lui semblait familier, comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce…La lumière douce et vacillante des torches, les étoiles qui piquetaient le ciel au travers des fenêtres closes, la douceur des tapis, les courbes luisantes de l'instrument…

Et ces mains, si agiles, prometteuses, qui couraient sur le clavier. Cette chaleur enveloppante qui engourdissait peu à peu ses membres et la plongeait dans un état de flottement…

La pression variante de son bras alors que ses mains couraient sur les touches. La tension si précise de ses muscles alors qu'il dirigeait la mélodie…

Hermione ne désirait qu'une chose : que cette bulle enchantée dans laquelle ils évoluaient tous le deux n'éclate jamais. Son bonheur ne pourrait jamais être plus intense. Son cœur se serra.

Mais la mélodie finit par s'arrêter.

Elle émergea peu à peu et vit ses mains posées sur le clavier, ses doigts tenant encore enfoncées les touches des dernières notes qui avaient résonné dans la pièce.

Puis elle lut le nom sur la partition qui trônait sur le pupitre.

« - Chopin… »

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« - Tu n'aimes pas Chopin ? »

« - Bien sûr que si, et surtout quand c'est toi qui le joues ! »

« - Tu n'es pas bien difficile...C'était assez médiocre, j'ai trop peu joué ces derniers temps. »

« - A cause de moi ? »

Il sourit sans répondre.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les musiciens moldus », poursuivit-elle.

« - La nature du compositeur n'a pas d'importance, tu devrais savoir que la musique possède sa propre magie. »

« - C'est juste que je m'en étonne de toi. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours considéré que les sorciers n'étaient jamais arrivés à la cheville des moldus dans ce domaine. Peut-être parce qu'ils répugnent à se donner du mal dans une activité qui n'exige pas l'emploi de leurs pouvoirs magiques. »

« - Comme pour les potions… »

Il se regardèrent un instant, étonnés par cette compréhension mutuelle.

« - Comme pour les potions », répéta Hermione.

Et ils se sourirent.


	16. La Lettre

**Chapitre 16**

**La lettre**

Un dernier baiser, et il était parti.

La pièce, l'ensemble de l'appartement était vide, froid, malgré le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Elle laissa traîner son regard sur les détails, les meubles familiers qui luisaient et semblaient trembloter sous la lueur dansante des flammes.

Ses mains se posaient tour à tour sur les livres, les objets, caressaient les tapisseries tandis qu'elle parcourait lentement la pièce. Elle laissait ses poumons se remplir de cette odeur, _son_ odeur.

La pièce était encore pleine de sa personne.

Elle aurait pu se rouler en boule dans un fauteuil près du feu et se plonger dans un demi sommeil en attendant son retour, mais elle préféra s'installer à son bureau, dans ce fauteuil qui conférait une attitude majestueuse à ceux qui s'y installaient...Ou peut-être était-ce son occupant habituel qui lui transmettait ce caractère royal ?

Hermione n'aurait su le dire avec précision.

Et plus que jamais…Elle se posa des questions.

Son modeste secret concernant Viktor, même s'il n'en demeurait pas moins une information personnelle et confidentielle, ne pesait sans doutes que trop peu par rapport à tout ce que Severus lui cachait encore à propos de lui.

Elle le sentait profondément du côté du bien, et pourtant…Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer pour qu'il change de côté, et fondamentalement, _qui_ avait-il été dans le passé ?

L'idée qu'il ait pu commettre des atrocités dans ce passé qui lui restait inconnu lui semblait surréaliste et ne cadrait pas avec le fait que Dumbledore l'ait accepté dans l'Ordre. Elle en déduisait donc qu'il n'avait pas du rester mangemort bien longtemps.

Mais comment avait-il eu l'envie de revenir du côté du bien ? Ses convictions au sujet de la pureté du sang avaient sans doutes été remises en cause…

Elle finit par n'en plus pouvoir de remuer toutes ces questions.

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait sans doutes pas avant minuit.

Tout son travail scolaire était bouclé dans les intervalles vides de son emploi du temps de la journée, afin d'avoir le plus possible de temps libre le soir, tout en maintenant ses notes à un bon niveau. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses obligations de préfète…

Qu'allait-elle faire de tout ce temps qu'elle avait devant elle ? Mais bien sûr…Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? D'autant plus qu'il faisait partie de ses préoccupations du moment.

Elle allait écrire à Viktor. Prendre enfin le temps de raconter à quelqu'un la chose étrange qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps…Et elle en profiterait pour prendre des nouvelles du moral -plutôt en berne ces temps-ci- du célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Elle attrapa une plume et un parchemin.

_« Cher Viktor,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu vas bien mais je dois te dire que pour ma part, le bonheur est immense, en ce moment. Cela devrait durer toujours ! Ta dernière lettre me laissait penser que tu te sentais un peu mieux, même si tes problèmes demeuraient. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne te laisse pas rendre malheureux par des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine. _

_Sois toi ! Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir ! Attrape le bonheur quand il vient, peu importe le reste. Et tu peux me croire : je te soutiendrai toujours._

_En ce qui me concerne, il y a quelqu'un…Que j'ai, en quelque sorte, rencontré. Il m'est difficile de pouvoir t'en dire plus. Je ressens un bonheur au-delà des mots ! C'est une réelle confidence, que je te fais. Je ne peux te révéler qui c'est._

_Cela a été un tel bonheur, le jour où j'ai compris certaines choses…C'est difficile à expliquer, mais ça a commencé le jour où je suis entrée dans son esprit. Tu sais qu'il y a des façons de le faire…Bref, il m'a laissée entrer dans sa tête, ce jour-là. _

_Ca a été bouleversant. _

_Je pouvais ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. _

_Je sentais sa solitude. _

_Je me voyais telle qu'il me voyait et le plus surprenant était qu'à ses yeux, j'étais belle._

_Belle! Dans son esprit ! Je crois que ça a été la plus grande (et la meilleure) surprise de ma vie !_

_Un tel renversement de l'ordre établi jusqu'à présent…_

_Radical. Et le pire, c'est que j'aime énormément y repenser. C'est si troublant ! Car si tu connaissais la situation…_

_J'aimerais tant t'avoir prés de moi. J'ai l'impression que toi seul peux me comprendre. Si tu savais…Tout ce que je ne peux pas te dire !_

_Je crois que ma lettre touche à sa fin._

_Mes pensées t'accompagnent partout. Je t'embrasse bien fort et t'envois tout mon soutient !_

_Hermione. »_

Elle avait tout écrit d'un trait, comme si les mots ne demandaient qu'à couler depuis sa tête jusqu'à ses doigts qui tenaient la plume.

Elle se relut et resta pensive, mais cependant satisfaite de ses mots, certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas pu exprimer de meilleure façon ce qu'elle ressentait.

Puis elle roula le parchemin avant de le ranger dans sa poche, en attendant de se rendre à la volière pour l'envoyer.

Elle remit un peu d'ordre sur le bureau et se sentit soudain très fatiguée.

Le lit délicieusement interdit du directeur de Serpentard l'attirait comme un aimant et elle se résolut d'aller l'attendre en ce haut lieu.

En entrant dans la pièce, Hermione se sentit imprégnée par une ambiance de solennité et à la fois de douceur, de sensualité. Mais peut-être était-ce ses propres sentiments pour son occupant qu'elle projetait là.

Elle marcha doucement vers le lit, savourant l'idée de ce qu'elle faisait.

A peine avait-elle posé le visage sur les oreillers que le sommeil vint engourdir son corps et son esprit.

Elle se laissa dériver vers l'inconscience.

Severus entra en silence dans ses appartements, prenant son temps, savourant à l'avance la joie de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Lui-même était fatigué mais il reléguait cette sensation au fond de lui, presque inconsciemment. Un sentiment inhabituel l'habitait. Il ne pensait pas au bonheur, un bien grand mot ! Mais simplement à la joie.

Celle de savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait. Que quelqu'un avait des sentiments agréables à son égard. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant. L'impression d'appartenir à quelqu'un. La fin de la solitude. Et tant d'autres choses encore…

Il vit la pièce vide et un plissement inquiet vint orner son front. Elle était là. Bien sûr qu'elle y était. Sans s'en apercevoir, ses mouvements devinrent plus rapides et fébriles. Elle ne pouvait se trouver ailleurs. Il sentait sa présence…

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et vit sur le lit –un si grand lit pour une silhouette si petite - un spectacle à la fois des plus paisibles et des plus touchants.

Encore toute vêtue de son uniforme, elle était profondément endormie, roulée en boule au milieu du dessus de lit vert foncé. Ses cheveux ondulés épars sur l'oreiller étaient comme autant de serpents échoués sur le tissu immaculé.

Il s'approcha.

Elle n'eut pas le moindre mouvement. Son sommeil était profond.

Il approcha ses mains de l'attache en argent de sa cape, avant de la défaire en un geste. Il releva les couvertures. Puis le plus doucement possible, il la souleva et l'installa dans les draps. Elle se laissa guider et ne protesta même pas contre cette atteinte à son sommeil.

Il ramassa sa cape sur le lit et un parchemin en tomba. Il le ramassa et le posa avec la cape sur un fauteuil proche du lit.

Il se sentait tout-à-coup harassé et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se laver entre autre de cette journée épuisante.

La peau encore humide, il regagna la chambre et se coucha avec soulagement, partageant une chaleur dont il n'avait pas l'habitude et qu'il savourait entièrement.

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. La fatigue s'était à nouveau dissipée et son corps, son esprit même réclamaient celui de la personne étendue à ses côtés.

Et pendant qu'il se gonflait peu à peu de désir, elle semblait se figer de plus en plus dans l'attitude angélique d'un sommeil de plus en plus profond.

Il soupira. Si au moins il était rentré plus tôt…


	17. La Chambre d'un Serpent

**Chapitre 17**

**La Chambre d'un Serpent**

Severus endurait un long et ténébreux supplice jusqu'au moment où, s'apercevant enfin de sa présence à travers son sommeil, Hermione vint se blottir contre son épaule.

Il détourna la tête à ce moment-là, les lèvres pincées, presque ivre de sa chaleur corporelle qui semblait atteindre des sommets.

D'un ton désespéré qu'elle n'entendit pas, bien sûr, il murmura pour lui-même à travers les limbes de sa folie…

« - Tu me rends fou. »

Il eut un rire étouffé pour l'aspect pathétique de cette situation qu'il laissa pourtant se prolonger, les yeux mi-clos, convulsé de désir.

Le contraste entre sa fièvre et le paisible sommeil de sa jeune amante le mettait vraiment dans un état proche de la démence.

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Son front était moite.

Alors elle vint poser sa main sur son ventre et il ne songea plus à contrôler ses gestes.

A la faveur de la nuit.

A travers l'obscurité, l'ombre presque anonyme de ses mains se posa sur elle.

Tout n'était que souffle et sensation.

Elle gémit, non pas de plaisir mais de protestation contre cette atteinte à son sommeil.

Elle glissa d'entre ses bras et alla rouler à l'extrémité du lit. Trop loin…

Severus resta un moment désemparé, perdu entre les élancements désordonnés de son cœur et de ses reins, et son âme qui cherchait tant à être apaisée…

Alors un corps chaud se rapprocha du sien, un corps qui supportait aussi mal l'exil que lui, et une voix ensommeillée prononça une incantation.

« - Nebula. »

Un nuage évanescent de lumière phosphorescente sortit de la baguette d'Hermione et alla former un nuage luminescent au-dessus du lit.

Puis elle s'installa sur ses coudes et le contempla.

« - Je voulais t'attendre », fit-elle simplement.

Ses joues étaient déjà roses.

« - Tu as bien fait de ne pas le faire », lui répondit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« - Vraiment ? »

Son ton était doux, gentiment espiègle.

« - Vraiment. »

Il détourna son regard.

Il se sentait comme pris en faute, tout-à-coup. Coupable d'avoir volontairement sacrifié son sommeil si utile à des fins bassement sexuelles, comme un aveu flagrant de cette faiblesse qu'elle suscitait chez lui. Lui si raisonnable, en apparence si responsable.

Severus réalisa également pour la première fois combien leur relation se trouvait à des lieues de la violence de leur toute première nuit.

« - Moi je crois que tu étais pourtant entrain… »

Elle s'approcha davantage de lui.

« - D'essayer de me faire comprendre quelque chose… »

Elle souriait, et commença à effleurer ses lèvres, au creux de cette lumière douce et tournoyante.

« - Tu essayes toujours de faire bonne figure » poursuivit-elle, « mais rappelle-toi ce ça n'est plus la peine de conserver les apparences devant moi. »

Et en signe de dépôt des armes, elle posa docilement la tête contre la peau de son torse.

Il resta immobile.

« - Tu es une tête de mule », fit-elle d'une voix triste.

Son cœur commençait à déborder, et ce fut comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait pour la prendre dans ses bras et amorcer les premiers mouvements de l'amour. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau et l'installèrent sur lui.

Leurs bouches se fondirent l'une dans l'autre.

Il décoiffa avec application les mèches déjà folles qui tombaient tout autour du visage d'Hermione, savourant pleinement cette situation où son poids si léger sur le sien lui permettait de la sentir entièrement contre son corps.

Il eut alors la volonté inexprimable et irrepressible de laisser ce soir-là s'épanouir toute la violence des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. L'étendue et la force de toutes ces choses.

Oui, cette force-là. Tout ce à quoi il avait renoncé pour elle, les derniers bastions de sa bonne conscience. Ces dernières limites qu'il avait franchies, les derniers tabous qu'il avait brisés pour oser la prendre, au delà de la folie de la première nuit.

Elle sembla comprendre la nature de ce désir, et en un sens, son désespoir. Du moins n'y opposa-t-elle pas de résistance.

Et ils recommencèrent, encore une fois. Fébriles, impatients. Dans la pleine satisfaction de l'interdit.

La violence dont il fit preuve n'était pas chargée d'animalité et de sauvagerie, mais de ferveur et d'intensité…

Il la renversa sous lui, déjà fou, et lut dans ses yeux qu'elle s'en remettait totalement à lui, confiante. Cela aussi, c'était nouveau. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû, pensa-t-il. Elle était offerte, tremblante, la peau délicatement recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur. Ils se fondit en elle sans hésiter.

Elle frissonna de tout son corps tandis qu'il s'insinuait en elle, et gémit tout doucement contre son oreille, ce qui sembla l'encourager. Il embrassa sa bouche à la meurtrir tandis qu'il entamait un va-et-vient intense. Son bras remonta sous son dos brûlant et déjà humide, et vint empoigner fermement sa chevelure à l'arrière de sa tête. Il venait en elle avec une avidité dévorante, profondément, comme pour se perdre dans son corps.

« - C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? » soupira-t-elle, volontairement provocante.

Il eut un léger rire et la pris au mot, accélérant la cadence et la violence de ses coups de reins. A un moment donné il eut presque peur de la meurtrir mais elle ne semblait pas détester ce qu'il avait l'audace de lui faire. A un moment donné, il crut qu'il allait la briser dans ses bras.

La violence de l'étreinte s'intensifia encore, et il comprit aux gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper qu'il l'avait meurtrie, en fin de compte. Ils roulèrent et il l'installa sur lui, assise, ses cheveux sombres lui tombant en cascade sur les épaules et sur les seins, frôlant presque son ventre.

Hermione entama un lent mouvement, ondulant doucement, et il vint saisir ses hanches pour lui imposer son rythme à lui. Elle se laissa guider. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière…

« - Je veux te voir… »

Elle se sentit tout d'abord nue, puis se plut à bouger sensuellement, attisant les sens déjà affolés de son amant. La langueur de cette position semblait ne pas lui suffire, et il roula à nouveau sur elle. _Tant pis_…Pensa Hermione, qui avait apprécié les avantages et les possibilités d'une telle position. Mais elle oublia tout cela lorsqu'il recommença à aller et venir en elle avec une violence délicieuse. Elle n'avait plus du tout mal, à présent. Elle l'encouragea à venir encore plus vite, plus fort…Il passa un bras sous son bassin et le colla encore plus au sien.

Il donna un trop brusque coup de rein et…

Hermione sentit qu'elle…S'envolait. Elle se laissa aller, gagnée par l'ivresse. Son esprit se vida et elle s'accrocha à l'homme au-dessus d'elle, extasiée, éblouie. Elle cria son prénom sans même le savoir. Ce fut comme si le ciel venait se poser sur eux. Severus perdit à son tour la notion de toutes choses, sauf de la femme sous lui et, soudé à elle, se laissa dériver vers le plaisir.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, puis Hermione lui murmura doucement à l'oreille, le croyant endormi…

« - Tu es un peu trop lourd pour moi. Tu ne veux pas te lever un peu ? »

Il se redressa un peu et la regarda à travers ses cheveux, souriant.

« - Non, tu restes là, tant pis pour toi. »

Il la défia un instant du regard, visiblement amusé, puis ils roulèrent de côté et serrés étroitement, finirent par s'endormir.

Le matin revint, rayonnant, éblouissant, détesté.

Le soleil s'insinuait à travers les lourds rideaux de velours vert foncé et Hermione songea au regret de devoir bientôt le quitter. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de contempler l'homme encore endormi à ses côtés.

Quelles lueurs noires et souvent impitoyables se cachaient sous ces paupières cireuses…Et quelle douceur pouvait parfois en ressortir ! Etincelles de tendresse.

Et cette petite flamme qui dansait perpétuellement dans son regard et qu'elle n'avait jamais vue danser dans le regard des autres hommes.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et le contempla un moment, retraçant du bout des doigts le contour du dessin de serpent enroulé autour du bras de son amant.

Le serpent frémit, ainsi que son propriétaire.

Il leva les yeux et les tourna immédiatement vers elle. A l'instant même, son regard était insondable. Hermione détourna le sien, avant qu'il ne se mette à y deviner des choses…Elle s'en voulait de trop souvent baisser son regard sous le poids de celui de Severus. Se rendait-il compte que sa présence avait tendance à dominer naturellement celle des autres, et aussi les jugements portés sur lui ?

« - Il fait jour », fit-elle doucement.

« - De quoi parles-tu ? », répondit-il en souriant doucement.

« - Puisque tu le prends comme ça…Je vais me rendormir, je ne vais pas en cours. »

« - Moi non plus. »

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« - J'aimerais bien voir ça », fit-elle en riant. « Moi c'est facile, tu n'as qu'à me faire un mot : _« Je soussigné, professeur Rogue, directeur de Serpentard, autorise mademoiselle Granger à ne pas assister aux cours aujourd'hui, pour l'avoir moi-même mise dans l'incapacité de se concentrer sur ses études »_, j'imagine bien. »

« - Tu ne dois pas penser cela. »

Le ton de sa voix était grave, soudain, presque alarmé. Hermione évita à nouveau son regard.

« - Je ne le pense pas. J'ai toujours travaillé sérieusement », répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

« - Peu importe, tu ne dois pas dire ça. »

Elle se tut, inquiète de ce quelle lisait sur son visage et dans le ton de sa voix.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et s'assit en face d'elle.

« - Tu ne dois pas négliger tes études, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« - Je le sais. »

Et elle avait compris, aussi.

Au fond, il s'en voulait terriblement. De ce qu'il s'était laissé aller à faire. De cette liaison. Il se sentait coupable. Et sans doute coupable aussi d'avoir accepté de l'instruire sur les magies parallèles.

« - Je le sais bien », répéta-t-elle. « Ne t'en fais pas. »

Severus vit son regard s'assombrir et s'en voulut. Il songea à sa position, dans toute cette histoire. Il songea aussi au sac de nœuds inextricable qu'était peu à peu devenue son existence au fil des années, et surtout, qu'il était heureux comme jamais à cet instant précis.

Ils se séparèrent préoccupés, ce matin-là.

Une fois de plus, elle disparut au fond du couloir et Severus ne s'aperçut pas du plissement d'inquiétude qui s'était installé sur son front alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner.

Il referma la porte de ses appartements et pensif, se dirigea vers sa chambre avec l'intention de revêtir une de ses sombres capes de travail.

Il allait tourner la poignée de l'armoire lorsqu'il suspendit son geste, son regard attiré par un objet clair à demi tombé sous son lit.

Il s'avança vers le lit encore défait de leur nuit passée, vision de cataclysme, draps enchevêtrés, odeurs et réminiscences…Mais il ne se laissa pas aller à contempler ses souvenirs et il se baissa pour ramasser ce qui se révéla être un rouleau de parchemin.

Sans essayer de se souvenir comment cet objet avait pu arriver là, il le déroula et le lut.

Une écriture familière fit résonner sa petite voix dans sa tête. Hermione. Il avait fini par si bien connaître son écriture…Guettant sa copie au détour des autres, un sourire attendri lorsqu'il tombait enfin dessus.

Avant même de songer à se censurer, il avait déjà lu la lettre en entier.

Immobile au milieu de la pièce, une expression tendue déformant ses traits, il lut et relut la lettre, cherchant des réponses et n'arrivant au fil de ses relectures qu'à se poser plus de questions que la fois précédente.

Et déjà, avant même qu'il ait compris comment ni pourquoi, il sentit le démon de la jalousie commencer à lui dévorer les entrailles.


	18. Obsession

**Chapitre 18**

**Obsession**

Severus passa une des plus mauvaises journées de sa vie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ses pensées qu'il croyait pourtant si bien maîtriser n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, et le ramenaient sans cesse à cette lettre.

Ses doutes étaient-ils fondés ?

Mais au fond, que craignait-il ?

Qu'elle l'abandonne comme un chien, oui c'était bien cela.

Et le pire, dans toute cette tourmente, c'est qu'il sentait déjà renaître en lui les convulsions du désir. Au-delà de la jalousie, de la rancune. Et aussi de la haine.

Il savait également qu'il était capable de feindre d'ignorer tout cela, rien que pour pouvoir continuer à poser ses mains sur elle, quand viendrait le soir.

Oui, il était capable de faire cela, terrer ses sentiments, ses doutes afin de ne pas entraver la satisfaction de son désir. Non pas grâce à sa légendaire maîtrise de soi, mais pour sa seule satisfaction charnelle.

Seulement voilà, il avait aussi besoin de la savoir à lui dans sa tête. Son corps ne lui suffisait pas.

Et c'était un enfer d'avoir été si près du bonheur, après tant d'années, puis de voir tout s'effondrer stupidement à cause d'une simple lettre. Quand donc cesserait donc son calvaire ?

Le destin ne cesserait-il donc jamais de se jouer de lui ?

Il s'était mis à aimer à un âge où les hommes sont en général revenus de tout. Et lui qui était si maladroit…

Le serpent qui était en lui se mit soudain à remuer et fit entendre sa voix. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à la détresse : réagir, trouver un plan. Ruser. Bien sûr. Oui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sinon que faire ? L'affronter en une pitoyable scène de jalousie ?

Etait-il seulement en droit de le faire ? Et si elle finissait par se retourner contre lui et allait tout raconter à Dumbledore ou à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Cette fois la justice ne pardonnerait pas et le semblant de rédemption auquel il avait droit s'évanouirait en un instant. Que ferait-il, si il perdait le semblant de bonne figure auquel il avait droit ? Pour qui passerait-il, devant ses collègues, devant ses élèves ? Et devant ses ennemis ?

Lui qui s'efforçait d'être la droiture même, il avait lamentablement échoué. Il n'était rien, il n'était personne. Son père qui le lui avait si souvent répété avait donc finalement raison.

Quelle honte ! Comment supporterait-il de perdre ainsi la face devant tous, devant l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière ?

Severus, qui jusqu'alors croyait se moquer de sa réputation se sentit perdre pied. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument rien dans cette histoire et qu'il avait tout à perdre.

Il n'aurait qu'à s'enfuir, à disparaître. La honte. La honte d'avoir été encore une fois celui auquel on ne peut pas faire confiance, celui qui trahit. Et il aurait bien du mal à se supporter s'il décevait Dumbledore.

Comment faire ? Il était à la merci de cette fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être _enfin _réellement à la merci de quelqu'un.

Et puis d'abord, qu'avait-il fait de cette stupide lettre ? Il fourra la main dans une de ses poches. Ses doigts frôlèrent le papier alors qu'il balayait du regard l'assistance penchée sur les chaudrons. Tous étaient concentrés sur leur travail. Il la sortit et se mit à la relire, encore une fois.

« - Professeur ? »

Il sursauta désagréablement au son de la voix d'un de ses élève qui allait, c'était certain, lui demander quelque chose de sans doute totalement dénué d'intérêt.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ! »

« - Pourrais-je savoir quand nous aurons les résultats de cet examen ? »

L'étudiant tremblait légèrement au vu de sa réaction désagréable. Il apprécia cela. Un Gryffondor, en plus.

« - Pour que j'y mette une note, il faudrait d'abord que vous acheviez votre préparation. Alors je vous conseille de vous concentrer avant tout sur ce que vous êtes entrain de faire, Crivey. »

L'élève se tut et retourna piteusement à la préparation de sa potion. Severus se renfonça dans son fauteuil, satisfait, et se remit à la lecture de la lettre. La énième fois depuis ce matin…

La journée se déroula dans le même état d'esprit et quand le soir arriva, il sentit l'inquiétude le gagner plus que de raison. La honte, aussi. La sensation de régresser. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il n'avait rien décidé.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive il n'en fallait rien montrer. _Ca_, il était capable de le faire.

Il l'attendit longtemps, et il était endormi à son fauteuil quand elle frappa à sa porte. Il se redressa brusquement et chiffonna dans le même temps la lettre posée sur ses genoux. Tout en prenant conscience que pour la première fois de sa vie il risquait de ne plus se contrôler du tout, il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Hermione comprit que quelque chose clochait au moment même où elle le vit derrière la porte. D'habitude, il se contentait de l'autoriser à entrer d'une voix froide. Voix qui d'ailleurs, en temps normal, n'avait rien voir avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Mais quand elle le vit soudain si près devant elle, se tenant derrière la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir d'un geste trop brusque, elle eut peur.

Elle entra, cependant.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte derrière elle qu'il la gifla à toute volée. Pas un coup spécialement douloureux, hormis l'humiliation d'un geste pareil infligé par une personne telle que lui. Non. Un claquement sec, rude, comme une décharge électrique, eut-elle le temps de penser avant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de lui par peur qu'il ne recommence.

Reculant à l'aveuglette, elle trébucha et tomba lourdement assise sur un fauteuil qui semblait avoir anticipé sa chute, une main crispée sur sa joue, un regard accusateur à celui qui au lieu de la caresser comme à son habitude l'avait meurtrie.

Severus la regardait toujours, furieux, le reproche flamboyant dans son regard glacé, immobile.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal mais avant d'avoir pu lui demander un semblant d'explication il se jeta sur elle et ils roulèrent à terre.

Sa bouche s'appropria dangereusement la sienne, et elle ne put même pas protester devant ce traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Le sol de pierre meurtrissait son dos et ses mains étaient aussi impitoyables que les dalles irrégulières qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Ses bras passés sous son dos l'enserraient avec tant de force qu'ils l'empêchaient presque totalement de respirer. Elle tenta une fois de plus de protester mais ses rudes mâchoires qui se fondaient dans les siennes l'en empêchèrent. Hermione sentait peu à peu la peau de ses lèvres saigner sous la pression qui leur était infligée.

Et puis elle décida que c'en était assez. Elle se débattit avec toute la force du désespoir et le courage que l'appartenance à la maison Gryffondor lui avait enseignés.

Quand il comprit que la fille ne se laisserait pas faire, et quand il saisit également qu'il pourrait presque la violer tant son désir et son désespoir se trouvaient exacerbés Severus décida tant bien que mal de se calmer, d'atténuer cette crise inattendue.

Mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de lui dire…

« - Cette lettre que tu as oublié chez moi hier soir, dis moi ce qu'elle signifie… »

L'enchaînement d'idées se fit immédiatement dans l'esprit d'Hermione, ainsi que sa merveilleuse intelligence le lui permettait la plupart du temps. Elle saisit l'essence exacte de ce qui venait de se passer.

« - Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Et à sa grande surprise, à sa grande peur aussi, elle l'entendit la supplier :

« - S'il te plait, dis le moi, dis le moi… »

Puis elle fut totalement perdue lorsqu'elle l'entendit sangloter dans son cou.

« - Dis le moi. »

Hermione sentait son érection contre son ventre, ses larmes contre ses cheveux, et elle eut la sensation, à cet instant précis, de l'aimer comme un enfant.

Il était fragile.

Comment pouvait-il l'être, _lui_ ?

Elle se sentait aussi perdue que lui pouvait l'être.

« - Tu n'as rien à craindre », murmura-t-elle.

Elle le serra encore plus contre elle et ajouta :

« - Il n'y a que toi, tu le sais bien… »

Il se releva alors, une lueur presque féroce dans les yeux, la souleva littéralement de terre et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Plus comme un butin dont on s'empare que comme une princesse, songea-t-elle. Il la jeta tout bonnement sur le lit et lui interdit de bouger lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes.

Il alla claquer la porte.

« - Ne bouge pas », fit-il sur un ton d'avertissement qui lui ôta toute envie de désobéir. Ses yeux noirs la foudroyaient.

« - Ne me menace pas ! », cria-t-elle.

« - Sinon quoi ! Tu iras tout raconter à Dumbledore ? Je te conseille d'aller directement le faire au Ministère, cela t'épargnera beaucoup de temps et de peine ! »

« - Je n'ai jamais songé à faire cela ! », répondit-elle, horrifiée. « Jamais ça ne m'est venu à l'esprit…Tu es fou… »

« - Je sais très bien que tu n'hésiterais pas à mettre cela dans la balance, au cas où j'agirais dans un sens qui te déplait ! »

« - Jamais ! Tu dis toutes ces horreurs parce que tu es en colère à propos de cette lettre… », ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Mais il lui tournait le dos, toujours frémissant de rage. « Tu as tort, j'écrivais à un ami, c'est tout…Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? »

Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il prendre les choses ainsi ? Elle était, elle avait toujours été consentante, à chacun des moments de leur liaison, même la première fois…L'acte avait été violent. Mais elle y avait pris part avec la même conviction que lui, malgré son manque d'expérience évident. Ils avaient tous deux étés pris dans une sorte de folie enchanteresse qui resterait sans doute inexpliquée. Mais elle avait un instinct aigu de _qui_ il était et savait qu'à aucun moment il ne l'avait méprisée.

La seule chose qu'elle se reprochait depuis cette histoire était son manque de travail scolaire et sa négligence pour ses engagements de préfète. Mais tant pis. Elle avait aussi choisi d'aimer, et elle l'assumait.

Aimer ? C'était un mot si étrange…Trop impressionnant, presque. C'était un mot qui faisait grandir d'un coup.

Il lui tournait toujours le dos.

Muet.

Elle se redressa et, rampant sur le lit, se dirigea vers lui. Elle se remit debout. Ses jambes tremblaient.

« - Ne te détourne pas comme ça. Cesse de te sentir en faute. »

« - J'ai tout à perdre », lâcha-t-il, d'une voix presque inaudible.

Hermione comprit qu'il lui ouvrait son cœur et se tut. Mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il était visiblement en proie à un déchirement entre ce qu'il était _sensé faire_, et ce qu'il ressentait.

D'autant plus que les circonstances ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Leur liaison avait démarré en dépit de leurs raisons respectives. Peut-être se sentait _obligé_, dans cette relation ?

Elle ne savait que faire.

Elle se blottit contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses larmes commencèrent à imprégner le tissu qui lui semblait alors aussi froid et dur que celui qui le portait.

« - Tout…Tu es bien sûr ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle se serra encore plus à lui.

« - Parle-moi. »

Il se retourna alors dans un mouvement presque violent et la serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, comme elle aimait, finalement.

Elle releva un peu son visage et vit ses larmes, ce qui la troubla à nouveau au plus haut point. Elle sentit ses entrailles se retourner et sa propre tristesse s'en trouva décuplée.

« - Si tu pleures… », voulut-elle l'avertir.

Mais il prit son visage au creux de sa main et ferma sa bouche d'un baiser. Elle sentit le goût de ses larmes.

« - Pardon », murmura-t-elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi mais avec le sentiment qu'elle devait le faire.

« - Pardon de quoi ? », murmura-t-il contre sa joue.

« - J'aurais dû, je ne sais pas…Pardon. Je suis une idiote. J'écrivais cette lettre pour… »

Mais il l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

« - Je n'ai rien, absolument rien à exiger de toi », et le ton de sa voix était caressant et velouté comme, elle le savait, lorsqu'il décidait de contenir ses émotions.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton résolu qui fit froid au cœur d'Hermione. Comme il devait lui coûter de dire cela…

« - Bien sûr que si, tu peux. Tu peux exiger tout ce que tu veux », ajouta-t-elle.

Il la serra encore plus fort mais ne répondit pas.


	19. Un jour, peut être

**Chapitre 19**

**Un jour, peut-être**

« - Pose tes mains sur moi… », souffla Hermione à son oreille.

Mais il se sépara légèrement d'elle et la considéra un instant.

« - Ta conscience te travaille, c'est cela ? », constata-t-elle, triste. « Je comprends. »

Elle se haussa sur ses pieds et, même ainsi, elle n'arrivait pas à sa hauteur. S'appuyant à lui, elle commença à sécher les sillons encore humides de ses larmes avec sa bouche, embrassant les traces salées en espérant qu'elles disparaissent, qu'elle s'évanouissent pour ne plus jamais, jamais revenir…

« - Si je te cause plus de peine que de bonheur, il faut me le dire », souffla-t-elle. « Tu sais bien que je ne chercherai jamais à te nuire. »

Elle laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule. Severus était toujours droit, immobile. Comme absent.

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui.

Il enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair de ses poings pour ne pas se laisser aller à faire de même mais ça ne marcha pas.

Encore une fois il fut faible…Et ravi de l'être.

Ses mains caressèrent le dos d'Hermione avant même qu'il ait songé à s'en empêcher, et sa bouche chercha la sienne sans même qu'il se souvienne s'en être donné la permission. Son cœur aussi se mit à s'emballer quand elle répondit à son baiser, effleurant ses lèvres avec une douceur toute en retenue. Il s'emballa sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

C'était bon…Et c'était interdit. Adorablement interdit. Délicieusement interdit. Et ce problème qui s'imposait douloureusement entre eux devint quelque chose de beau, comme une raison supplémentaire de s'aimer.

Il eut presque envie d'en rire.

Alors soudain il repensa à quelque chose d'ancien.

Quelque chose qu'il avait occulté, quelque chose, qu'avec son esprit devenu si performant, il avait presque su effacer de ses souvenirs. Cette pensée avait un nom : _dépendance_.

Et tout ce que ce mot voulait dire lui revint brutalement.

Tandis que sa bouche se fondait dans celle d'Hermione, que ces mains enrobaient ses hanches si minces, ses pensées refluèrent, de plus en plus fortes, son raisonnement se fit sans qu'il ait à réfléchir vraiment, et il comprit alors quelque chose qui le ramena froidement à la réalité.

Cette volonté de satisfaire malgré tout son désir, d'aller à l'encontre du bon sens, de la morale qu'il s'était fixé au péril même de son salut, de sa propre vie, ce sentiment délirant qui l'empoignait quand elle était dans ses bras…Tout cela avait pour nom _dépendance_.

Tout cela était comme l'opium, aussi _bon_, aussi dangereux, en termes de valeur, en terme de risques.

Tout cela lui rappelait qu'un jour, il avait réalisé qu'il était dépendant et, au prix de souffrances terribles, tant physiques que mentales, il avait dû se sevrer.

Tout cela lui rappelait l'opium. Oui…

Et son cortège de souffrances. Sa jeunesse brisée. Le désespoir. Tout.

Severus se demanda alors si il aurait un jour à se sevrer d'elle.

Bien sûr. Il était déjà plus que dépendant. Et tant son attachement à cette fille que les risques qu'ils encouraient étaient des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Comment ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt?

Lentement il desserra son étreinte, et la repoussa progressivement malgré ses gémissements de protestation.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu cela… », dit-elle sur un ton plaintif, presque boudeur.

Il soupira, puis s'autorisa une pause avant de répondre. Il inspira profondément. Du fond de son cœur, il pensa… « _peut-être dans quelques années, si tu ne m'a pas oublié…_ »

« - Je veux que cette histoire s'arrête. Ce soir. Maintenant. »

Il affronta alors son regard et la vit reculer, de façon bien pire que lorsqu'il l'avait giflée, quelques instants plus tôt.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela… »

Ses traits étaient crispés, les premières larmes firent leur apparition.

« - Ne dis pas, ne me dis pas… »

« - Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. J'arrête tout. Je ne veux plus qu'on se voie. Et je ne te donnerai plus de cours aussi. »

« - Et ce que _moi_ je veux ça ne compte pas ! », s'écria-t-elle, en larmes, courbée douloureusement comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Severus n'ignorait pas qu'il était entrain de lui briser le cœur.

Mais il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face s'il persistait à poursuivre cette liaison. Autant rompre tout contact maintenant, tant qu'il le pouvait.

« - En fait, tout ce que tu voulais savoir c'était si j'allais te dénoncer ! C'est ça, bien sûr », murmura-t-elle la voix au bord des larmes.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Severus en fut un instant horrifié. « Mais tu représentes, tu es… »

Il cherchait ses mots et s'en voulut de ne pas les trouver. Il ne devait pas faiblir, pas maintenant.

Les sanglots d'Hermione étaient les siens, et chacun des soubresauts de sa poitrine résonnait dans la sienne. Et pourtant il restait droit, immobile.

Et puis au diable, il avait partagé son intimité, ses émotions, ses souvenirs…Il pouvait bien en partager un dernier.

Pendant ce temps elle s'était rapprochée de lui et il avait rattrapé de justesse ses poignets au moment où elle allait à nouveau le prendre dans ses bras.

Il reprit alors, d'une voix presque inaudible, prenant grand soin de choisir ses mots malgré l'émotion qui menaçait de plus en plus d'éclater :

« - Tu es, aujourd'hui, pour moi, ce qu'a été l'opium à une époque. »

« - Je ne comprend pas… » Elle sanglota un instant, avant de rajouter, désespérée : « Je ne te crois pas ! Jamais je n'ai vu de souvenir, en toi… »

« - Il a des choses, même si tu es persuadée du contraire, que pour rien au monde, je ne t'aurais laissée voir. Il a bien des choses que tu ne sais pas et jamais, je prie pour cela, tu ne les verras. J'ai connu des périodes où mon besoin d'opium n'était pas plus fort que l'obsession que tu représentes pour moi. Je connais trop bien les méfaits de la drogue qui rend esclave avant de détruire…J'ai vaincu une fois cela, je ne veux plus prendre de risques. »

« - Tu te trompes…S'il te plait, écoute-moi… »

« - Non, il n'est plus temps que je t'écoutes…Je ne doute pas… »

_Si, il doutait._

« - Je ne doute pas…De ton attachement. Mais il faut arrêter. Le danger, ce n'est pas toi, non… »

Et il dut se retenir d'effleurer sa joue du revers de sa main.

« - Mais tu n'as pas idée, dans les circonstances actuelles, du danger que représenterait la situation si elle était découverte… »

« - Mais j'ai aussi mon mot à dire, tu ne crois pas ? »

_Ne la laisse pas te convaincre, Severus_…

« - Je regrette, mais non. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard indigné. Elle n'attendait visiblement pas une réponse aussi catégorique.

« - Tu es encore trop optimiste, trop idéaliste, mais c'est normal. Tu grandiras… »

Elle se recula soudain, comme s'il l'avait insultée.

« - J'ai déjà compris une chose… » Elle avait l'air blessée au-delà de tout. « Je suis trop jeune…Pour ce qui t'arrange. »

« - Je t'interdis d'insinuer une chose pareille ! », tonna-t-il.

Mais elle se rapprochait à nouveau dangereusement de lui…

« - C'est terminé, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien compris. Tu devais savoir que j'apprends vite… »

Elle détacha la boucle argentée de sa cape qui glissa à terre. La haine emplissait son regard.

« - Mais si c'est fini, puisque tu es si déterminé… »

Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Mais son regard était noir.

« - Alors une dernière fois. »

Sa main remonta jusqu'à son cou et elle desserra sa cravate.

« - Non, c'est terminé », fit-il doucement.

Il secoua légèrement la tête en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Severus était entrain d'utiliser ses dernières réserves de résistance, il le sentait. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Elle se figea, son regard toujours rivé droit au sien. Visiblement convaincue par son attitude. Si elle savait…

Il en profita pour en finir. Cette scène sonnait tant comme une mise à mort…

« - Tu sais bien que je pourrais te mettre sous Oubliettes et effacer tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais je ne veux pas le faire.»

« - Peut-être devrais-tu », répondit-elle simplement.

« - Je ne veux pas le faire », répéta-t-il.

Alors elle baissa les yeux et il sut qu'il avait vaincu.


	20. Si tu me fais battre le coeur

**Chapitre 20**

**Si tu me fais battre le cœur…**

Hermione ne se souvenait que vaguement de son retour à la tour de Gryffondor, après qu'elle eût quitté les appartements de Severus. Elle avait traversé le château un peu comme un fantôme.

Figée, elle ne s'était plus sentie la force de rien. S'allonger au sol et se laisser mourir, oui, c'était tout ce qu'elle s'était sentie la force de faire.

Elle n'avait rien pu faire et pourtant elle s'était battue comme une lionne. Il avait finalement gagné et elle s'était mise à pleurer comme une gosse, prête à s'effondrer à terre.

Il avait ramassé sa cape au sol puis l'avait reposée sur ses épaules.

Prenant grand soin de l'effleurer le moins possible.

Elle avait alors eu l'envie furieuse de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Et puis elle avait vu ses mains.

Ses mains qui tremblaient très légèrement, imperceptiblement.

Elle l'avait vu bien des fois vulnérable mais chez lui, ces mains tremblantes étaient si inattendues…Qu'elle réalisa alors l'étendue de l'effort qu'il fournissait lui-même pour la mettre ainsi à la porte de son cœur.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Elle le comprit alors.

Alors elle l'aida.

C'était tout ce qu'elle était autorisée à faire, si elle voulait respecter sa décision. La dernière preuve de son amour. Elle se raidit, se força à respirer normalement, calmant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put, et sortit lentement de la pièce. Elle l'entendait qui la suivait doucement, derrière elle mais toujours là.

Arrivée à la porte de ses appartements elle tendit la main pour en saisir la poignée, sentant alors son cœur se déchirer littéralement, mais sa main à lui la devança et ouvrit à sa place.

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur mais s'obligea à faire ce dernier pas. Le couloir lui parut glacé, sombre et infini.

Elle hésita sur le perron de la porte, ivre de la souffrance qu'un tel acte lui demandait.

Puis ses pieds se mirent en marche, comme répondant à un automatisme, et aussi sans doute parce que le chagrin était tel qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Peut-être se calmerait-il si elle s'éloignait un peu…

Comme au ralenti, dans un silence ouaté, elle entendit le bruit mat de ses semelles sur la pierre froide. Elle l'avait fait. Elle était dehors. Comme il l'avait voulu.

Elle amorça un mouvement vers lui, peut-être un dernier regard, un au-revoir, une dernière parole éventuellement, les derniers mots qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

Elle voulut se retourner.

Mais la main de Severus s'abattit sur son épaule et l'en empêcha.

_Ne te retourne pas_, comprit-elle presque comme s'il l'avait suppliée à voix haute.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi…Ca faisait si mal …

Le poids chaud de sa main, dernier contact, dernière fois, resta un instant puis disparut. Elle était seule, à présent.

Elle avança alors dans le couloir, comme morte, vers le monde de ténèbres qui l'attendait sans doutes, puisqu'il ne serait plus à ses côtés…

Elle n'entendit même pas la porte qui claqua, une fois qu'elle eut traversé la moitié de ce corridor sans pitié.

Severus s'était senti sur le point de faillir, alors il avait fermé cette porte avant de céder à l'envie mortelle de se précipiter pour la prendre dans ses bras. S'il avait fait cela, il aurait tout gâché. Tous ses efforts, et tout aurait été pire.

Condamnant ainsi leur histoire, il avait vite fermé cette porte entre eux, et sans doute aussi définitivement celle de son cœur.

Il _fallait _qu'elle parte.

Sans se retourner.

Un instant plus tôt, il l'avait empêchée de regarder en arrière.

Il ne voulait plus qu'elle voie ses larmes.


	21. Regarde devant, regarde

**Chapitre 21**

**Regarde devant, regarde**

Plusieurs mois passèrent. Parfois, elle se demandait si tout cela avait été un rêve. Mais la brûlure toujours à vif de son cœur se rouvrait, et alors elle se rappelait.

Les premiers temps avaient été un enfer. Le voir, surtout, le voir sans se sentir le droit de le regarder. Une torture. S'obliger à oublier alors qu'elle savait que c'était impossible, alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Supporter sans broncher sa froideur professorale, puisque c'était tout ce qu'il voulait bien lui laisser désormais.

Elle avait vécu un moment dans une période floue et douloureuse, se cognant partout, entendant sans écouter, fermée comme une coquille. Ne trouvant de réconfort que dans l'étude. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé.

Elle avait même songé à mettre en pratique ses connaissances en magie noire pour le faire changer d'avis, mais elle s'était presque aussitôt haïe d'y avoir pensé.

Et cette fameuse nuit, ce soir déchirant où elle avait regagné la tour de Gryffondor, dévastée, ivre de chagrin…Blessée.

Il était bien tard quand elle était enfin arrivée dans la salle commune.

Et comme s'il l'attendait, Harry était le seul à encore veiller, profondément installé dans l'un des canapés près du feu.

Longtemps, elle resta persuadée qu'il _l'attendait effectivement_, ce soir-là.

Il l'avait vue entrer, et avait commencé à lui dire quelque chose du genre :

« - Je croyais que c'était Ron qui rentrait déjà de sa ronde… »

Mais il s'était tut aussitôt devant son visage ravagé par les larmes et s'était levé, maladroit dans sa précipitation, pour accourir auprès d'elle, inquiet comme seul un _frère_ peut l'être…

Que lui répondre ? Comment lui expliquer ? Et comment comprendrait-il…

Elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras. Longtemps, il l'avait serrée contre lui. Le feu s'éteignait peu à peu.

Puis il avait voulu savoir. Mais elle ne voulut rien lui dire. Elle lui fut reconnaissante et le serait probablement toute sa vie de n'avoir pas insisté ce soir-là.

« - Tu n'as jamais eu de chagrin d'amour… », lui dit-elle d'une voix éraillée par les larmes.

« - Je crois que non, quand je te vois », répondit-il simplement.

Ils restèrent longtemps à contempler le feu qui mourrait. Les larmes continuaient à rouler silencieusement sur le visage d'Hermione.

Puis le portrait de la grosse dame pivota, et Ron entra dans la salle commune.

Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues, et lança à Harry un regard qui disait : _Tu ne lui dis rien, n'est-ce pas…_Et auquel il répondit par un bref hochement de tête.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration et se tourna vers celui qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'attendre.

Les mois avaient passé depuis cette terrible soirée. Hermione avait souvent pleuré. Dans les bras de Harry, et seule aussi, souvent. Le soir dans le dortoir, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent. Dans les toilettes pour ne pas que les autres la voient.

Entre deux rayonnages à la bibliothèque, quand un souvenir remontait malgré elle. Ou encore quand le petit serpent qui avait élu domicile sous sa peau s'aventurait dans une zone où elle pouvait le voir.

Souvent. Et tout le temps, au début. Puis la peine s'était atténuée. Un peu.

Mais la douleur était trop souvent ravivée pour vraiment guérir.

Quand elle _le_ croisait au détour d'un couloir, une expression froide et impassible sur le visage. Ou lors des cours de potion, une véritable épreuve pour elle, où il passait près, si près d'elle, la frôlant par obligation, mais fuyant son regard. Toujours.

Et elle l'aimait. Toujours. Et pire, même.

Mais elle s'obligeait discrètement à ne pas se laisser aller.

La vie devait reprendre ses droits.

Elle se força à revivre.

A plaisanter avec Harry.

A se disputer avec Ron. Souvent, même, cela la réconfortait. Etrangement.

Et quand, lors d'une tiède journée de Juin, pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, celui-ci l'embrassa –pas un baiser farouche et passionné, non, juste une esquisse tendre et sincère au coin de sa bouche- elle le laissa faire.

Hermione passa le premier mois des vacances chez ses parents. Ron lui manquait. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, et se languissait de pouvoir à nouveau effleurer ses lèvres, mettre sa tête dans son cou…

Il n'avait pas vraiment recommencé, après sa tentative de Pré-au-Lard. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi. Peut-être n'avait-il pas osé ?

Sauf…sauf le dernier jour, en descendant du train. Alors que Harry était loin devant eux il lui avait pris la main et l'avait entraînée derrière une des barrières. Il l'avait serrée contre lui et elle avait partagé cette étreinte avec une avidité qu'elle savait peut-être un peu trop dévorante, trop empressée pour une première fois. Puis elle avait relevé la tête et ses lèvres douces avaient à nouveau effleuré les siennes, avant de rendre le baiser plus profond.

Hermione ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu embrasser une fille, et elle songea que c'était peut-être la première fois pour lui.

Et pendant que son ami de toujours, celui qui avait toujours attendu dans l'ombre en quelque sorte, savourait la toute nouvelle et fragile victoire de ce premier baiser partagé, Hermione sentait renaître en elle, dans son corps, dans les tréfonds de son ventre, le désir lancinant, cette cicatrice de sa passion détruite. Cette tornade qui lui avait finalement laissé une soif inextinguible, une faim inassouvie. Saurait-il, lui, apaiser cela de façon définitive ?

Etait-elle vraiment honnête avec lui ?

Elle se refusa à y penser davantage.

Il se détacha alors d'elle.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, frustrés, tristes, lui sans doute en colère contre ces vacances qui lui prenaient la fille qu'il aimait, et elle, l'esprit plus chargé de questions que jamais.

Elle passa le reste de ses vacances au Square Grimmaurd, en compagnie de tous les autres, et ses retrouvailles avec Ron amorcèrent la reprise de ce qu'ils avaient commencé au début de l'été. Hermione se surprenait parfois à chercher sur sa peau des odeurs qu'il ne possédait pas, et la caresse de ses mains douces et chaudes manquait parfois à son goût de quelque chose de…Plus rude ? Elle avait du mal à définir ce sentiment et préférait l'occulter, la plupart du temps.

Ce qu'elle fit…Jusqu'à un certain point. Elle comprenait peu à peu que les étreintes de son ami lui servaient davantage de réconfort qu'autre chose…Elle l'aimait, mais pas _de la bonne façon_. Avec toute la culpabilité que cela impliquait.

Et un soir brûlant du mois d'août, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur les toits de la maison et que Ron s'aventura à pousser un peu plus loin les caresse habituelles, elle fut partagée entre le désir de le laisser faire, de le laisser apaiser ce feu qui vivait en elle douloureusement et depuis trop longtemps et son sempiternel besoin d'honnêteté.

« - Arrête », chuchota-t-elle, le cœur et le corps déchirés d'avoir à faire cela. Mais il le fallait.

Il embrassait toujours doucement la peau de son cou.

« - Pourquoi… »

« - Ron ! »

Comment lui dire ?

« - Ron…Je ne crois pas que j'aie envie d'aller plus loin. »

« - Pas de problème, c'est comme tu veux. »

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça…Je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée, je…En fait je… »

« - Laisse tomber ! Moi je sais. C'est Viktor, c'est ça ! Mais quand vas-tu te décider à te le sortir de la tête ? Tu préfères vivre dans les rêves, c'est ça ! »

Il avait bondi sur ses pieds, furieux.

« - Ce n'est pas Viktor, arrête, s'il te plait… »

Elle était donc à son tour condamnée à briser un cœur…

« - C'est juste que si je continuais comme ça, ça ne serait pas honnête, oh, Ron, s'il te plait, si tu savais… »

Sa voix se brisa sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Comme si elles n'attendaient que ça, les larmes jaillirent et ruisselèrent sur ses joues. La voyant soudain ainsi désemparée, il sembla se calmer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive…Non, arrête…Pardonne-moi, dis-moi…Arrête… »

Et il la suppliait d'arrêter, lui parlait d'une voix douce, la prenait dans ses bras pour la bercer comme une enfant.

« - Tant pis…C'est pas grave, on arrête, si tu veux, mais arrête ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu pleures… »

Il était perdu.

« - Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te dire ça, mais il…il me semble que je dois être honnête avec toi », articula-t-elle malgré ses sanglots.

« - Tu n'es pas obligée », fit-il, ses lèvres dans les cheveux mouillés de larmes d'Hermione.

« - Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais…Mais je t'ai aussi tellement menti…C'est horrible quand j'y repense. »

Un sanglot lui tordit la gorge.

« - Tu peux tout me dire. »

« - Je ne sais pas si je peux tout te dire, mais il y a des choses que je veux que tu saches. » Elle prit une inspiration et s'efforça de maîtriser sa respiration. « J'ai eu une histoire, cette année, avec quelqu'un… »

Il eut un sursaut de surprise, et étouffa un juron.

« - Mais comment as-tu…Comment ça se fait que personne ne l'ait su, pourquoi tu t'es cachée ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! »

Il semblait blessé au-delà de tout.

« - Ca…Ca ne s'est pas su, c'est trop compliqué…Ron, s'il te plait, ne le prends pas ainsi, s'il te plait… »

Que lui resterait-il si Ron se détournait d'elle ? Elle avait Harry…Mais Harry était lui-même plongé dans la complexité de sa propre existence, au beau milieu de cette guerre qui faisait rage.

« - Reste mon ami, s'il te plait, ne m'accable pas, j'ai traversé beaucoup de souffrances déjà, si je méritais une punition, n'aie crainte, je l'ai eue. »

« - Non, ne dis pas ça, mais…Tu…Tu me fais de la peine, tu comprends ? »

Il faisait visiblement d'énormes efforts pour ne pas s'emporter comme elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il le fasse.

Comme il devait tenir à elle…

« - Ca s'est mal fini. »

Il resta silencieux.

« - C'est terminé, définitivement. Mais je l'aime encore. » Elle marqua une pause. « Tu sais tout. »

« - Non, je ne sais rien. Je ne sais que ce que tu veux bien me dire, comme d'habitude. »

Le ton de sa voix était amer mais Hermione avait conscience qu'elle venait de lui broyer le cœur. Et lui mentir aurait été pire, bien pire à ses yeux.

« - Dis-moi juste une chose », fit-il après un long silence. « Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé, cet été ? »

« - Oh non…Je continuerais, si je m'en sentais le droit. Mais je ne peux pas. »

Il resta à nouveau silencieux, un moment. Elle eut peur qu'il se lève brusquement et la laisse seule. Mais il ne le fit pas. Bien loin de l'exaspération à laquelle elle s'attendait, il se remit alors à parler.

« - Si tu veux…Enfin…Je prendrai tout ce que tu voudras me donner, tu sais ? Tu le sais, maintenant. Si tu es trop triste, ou je ne sais pas. Si tu veux, je…Je peux faire avec, en quelque sorte.» Il marqua une pause. « Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?»

Il détourna son visage d'elle.

Hermione eut du mal à le croire, tant cette proposition lui semblait surréaliste. Puis elle réalisa à quel point il venait de mettre sa fierté de côté pour elle, et elle en fut touchée au-delà des mots.

« - Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, je te respecte trop pour ça. Il me faut guérir, comprends-tu ? »

« - Je comprends…Mais je ne demande que ça, que tu profites de moi », fit-il simplement.

Hermione sourit à son ami.


	22. L'été en pente douce

**Chapitre 22**

**L'été en pente douce**

L'essentiel de ses regrets s'était focalisé sur la gifle. Cette gifle qu'il lui avait donné, ce dernier soir de…De quoi au juste ? Leur liaison ? Leur aventure ? Leur…Histoire, tout simplement ?

Depuis cette soirée déchirante, il avait regretté bien des choses. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait pu dire…Mais cette gifle était de trop. Elle revenait sans cesse douloureusement à son esprit.

Severus se doutait bien que la récurrence du regret de ce seul geste lui servait en quelque sorte à masquer ceux qu'il avait de tout le reste. Et surtout le remords de lui avoir volontairement brisé le cœur. Bien sûr, ç'avait été la meilleure solution, la plus raisonnable. La plus adulte.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce soir-là, il avait également décidé de renoncer à la seule chance qui lui serait donnée d'aimer quelqu'un.

Ce fameux soir, après qu'il eut refermé derrière elle la porte de ses appartements, après le choc et la peine dans laquelle il se trouvait…Après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à réduire le tremblement qui secouait ses mains et le reste de son corps, la première chose à laquelle il avait réfléchi était : comment allait-il réussir à garder le contrôle sur lui dorénavant, et continuer avec la même force et la même assurance son double rôle d'enseignant et de membre de l'Ordre ?

Il aurait voulu s'éloigner de l'école, partir loin, loin d'elle, et là, peut-être aurait-il eu une chance de retrouver une existence _normale_ ? Mais c'était rigoureusement impossible.

Il faudrait donc composer. Et plus que jamais, et puisque c'était une des raisons qui avaient grandement influencé sa décision, il allait s'impliquer dans ses missions pour l'Ordre.

Pour la vie de tous les jours…Et là les difficultés se profilaient, il faudrait bien qu'il s'arrange, entre potions de paix, sortilèges de calme et d'allégresse, et pratique plus que rigoureuse de l'occlumencie pour contrôler son esprit…Il y arriverait. Il le fallait.

Bien entendu, les premiers jours furent un enfer. La journée, il vivait perpétuellement avec ce manque, et une tristesse lancinante lui broyait le cœur sans aucun répit. Son ventre se tordait de douleur quand il lui était donné de l'apercevoir, et cette fois non seulement à cause de ses sentiments, mais aussi de ses regrets. Mais il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Ce droit, il ne l'avait pas.

Et il y avait les nuits, aussi. Bien souvent, les potions destinées à le calmer se révélaient insuffisantes et il devait s'ensorceler. Il fut même parfois bien près de recourir à des sortilèges noirs, tant les sorts usuels restaient inefficaces à contenir ses sens.

Allongé sur le dos, il fermait les yeux un instant et l'imaginait étendue près de lui…Tristes chimères. Sa main descendait alors le long de son ventre, lentement, et venait effleurer cette partie de lui brûlante de fièvre, de désir et de frustration, et il réalisait qu'il n'avait même pas envie de l'en soulager. Cela n'avait pas de sens et n'aurait pas suffit à l'apaiser.

Il ne trouvait de réel soulagement que dans la pratique du piano. Les premiers temps, il passait la majeure partie de ses nuits dans la salle insonorisée où il conservait l'instrument, rejouant sans arrêt les mêmes morceaux…Chopin, surtout. Et en particulier les jours où il avait eu affaire à elle : dans l'un de ses cours, ou l'ayant frôlée de trop près au détour d'un couloir…Il évitait son regard. Comme si cela suffisait…

Les vacances de Pâques étaient arrivées, et ce recul l'avait aidé. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour elle, même si cette séparation avait également apporté son lot de douleur.

Puis les semaines, les mois passant, il avait réussi à reprendre un certain contrôle sur sa vie et ses émotions, même si ses pensées, ses sentiments profonds restaient les mêmes.

L'été arriva. Elle partait.

Il la regarda s'éloigner sur la pelouse du parc en direction des voitures attelées aux sombrals, depuis une des tours du château d'où il savait qu'il ne raterait pas une miette de son départ.

Allait-elle l'oublier ? Qu'allait-elle faire, durant cet été-là ?

L'oublier…N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait souhaité, en un sens ? Il l'avait _contrainte_ à suivre cette voie. Il les avait contraints tous les deux.

Les premiers temps de leur séparation, les premiers temps de son supplice, Severus avait remarqué les yeux rouge d'Hermione, son teint blafard, son regard hanté. Mais comme lui elle avait semblé reprendre peu à peu un certain contrôle sur elle.

Le temps, le meilleur remède. Un remède à condition d'avoir _envie_ de guérir.

Il la regarda partir, encore et encore, après même que les voitures eurent quitté le parc. Il repassa les mêmes images dans sa tête des centaines de fois. Il la revoyait gracile, légère, suivie quelques pas derrière elle par cet adolescent gauche et efflanqué qu'était Ronald Weasley. Suivie. La suivait-elle vraiment ? C'était impression qu'il donnait.

Mais les doutes, les vrais, ne viendraient pas encore.

Sans se lasser, il détaillerait encore et encore cette dernière vision d'elle, sous le soleil éclatant de ce début d'été.

Le front appuyé à la vitre, le visage ruisselant, il se rappellerait pendant longtemps le tee-shirt à manches courtes vert pâle qu'elle portait ce jour-là, le pantalon estival de toile beige qui enrobait ses hanches et flottait nerveusement autour de ses jambes. Il se rappellerait la veste en jean qu'elle tenait sous son bras replié, et la besace de velours marron qui rebondissait négligemment sur sa hanche gauche. Longtemps, il se rappellerait ses boucles brunes luisant sous le soleil de reflets flamboyants.

Il verrait cela jusqu'à ce que les derniers rayons du soleil s'inclinent et deviennent dorés, plongeant la campagne dans la torpeur d'une tiède soirée d'été, teignant les cimes de la forêt interdite d'une nuance incendiaire trop douloureusement familière à sa mémoire.

Mais il se souviendrait également qu'avant, juste avant qu'elle ne monte dans une des voitures, elle s'était retournée, juste une seconde, et qu'elle avait jeté un regard vers le château, vers lui, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, et il murmura un _au-revoir_ insensé, juste avant qu'elle ne se retourne et le quitte définitivement.

Il eut envie de s'étendre sur la pelouse du parc et d'attendre sans bouger, pendant deux mois, qu'elle revienne. Il avait envie, pour la première fois de sa vie, de se confier. Mais personne ne _saurait_ entendre une telle confession. Il eut envie de prendre un balai et de s'envoler loin, de partir la retrouver où qu'elle soit, sans doutes encore dans le train.

Il alla jouer ce morceau de Chopin qu'il trouvait si beau.

Il ne put se résoudre à quitter le château, cet été-là. Ses missions pour l'Ordre le tenaient occupé certains jours de la semaine, mais il se surprenait parfois, le temps restant, à errer sans but dans les couloirs, repérant çà et là les endroits qui avaient vu naître leur histoire. Ici, cette salle de classe où il l'avait un peu bousculée, un jour. Là, un couloir où il l'avait croisée et où elle avait détourné les yeux, rougissante. Il lui arrivait parfois de ne voir personne pendant des journées entières. Severus évitait les rares occupants estivaux du château.

Chaque matin, quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait et alors que le soleil éblouissant était déjà haut dans le ciel, il descendait les innombrables escaliers du château jusqu'à la fraîcheur grandiose et silencieuse du Grand Hall.

Puis il ouvrait les lourdes portes et la chaleur et le soleil, les bruits de la nature, étaient comme une explosion des sens.

Il traversait les pelouses jusqu'au lac.

Le parc était désert.

Il se débarrassait de sa robe noire déjà trop chaude, peu soucieux de la vue qu'il offrait alors.

Cette sensation d'aise dans la nudité lui rappelait la seule autre circonstance où il aimait être nu. Avec _elle_. Mais il ne s'attardait pas trop sur cette pensée. Ce moment était le sien. Consacré seulement à son bien-être. Il se réservait-là une infime parcelle de bonheur. Son corps entrait progressivement dans l'eau tiède et légèrement bourbeuse du lac, et il fermait les yeux, emplissant pleinement ses poumons des senteurs lacustres, écoutant le doux clapotis de l'onde qui l'accueillait, le vent léger qui soufflait par moments, le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement de la Forêt Interdite, savourant le soleil victorieux sur sa peau. Les premières fois il resta en sous-vêtements, mais constatant qu'il n'avait jamais été dérangé il se décida par la suite à se baigner entièrement nu.

En quelques mouvements de brasse, il fendait l'eau qui étincelait alors de mille feux autour de lui.

Détendu, à demi inconscient, il se laissait flotter sur le dos. Ses pensées, tel son corps, dérivaient, et il imaginait son rire mouillé et étincelant tout près de lui, une Hermione dorée et éclaboussée, ruisselante, riant, riant à ses côtés…Parfois, il croyait même entendre ce rire et, agité, sombrant à demi dans les eaux noires, brûlantes et insondables du lac, il se retournait vivement et scrutait, agité comme au réveil d'un cauchemar, inspectait la rive, l'onde, mais il était seul, bien sûr…

Torse nu, il regagnait le tour qui abritait ses appartements.

Quand son emploi du temps (quand l'Ordre !) le lui permettait, il s'installait à son bureau qu'il avait installé près de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrait en grand, et il lui écrivait.

« _Ma bien aimée, ma perdue, je t'ai laissée repartir là-bas, loin de moi, loin du monde des sorciers, et ce monde qui a toujours été le mien me semble aujourd'hui froid et impersonnel, vide de touts sens. _

_Ces meubles dans lesquels je vis et qui on vu s'écouler en moi les quinze dernières années me sont comme étrangers, froids de tes mains qui ne se posent plus dessus, flous de ton regard qui ne les caresse plus, comme moi, comme moi…_

_Et ce vieux lit de chêne, dans lequel ont dormi tant de mes nuits, de nos nuits, et qui me regarde comme un étranger…_

_Je n'ai jamais osé croire qu'il me serait capable de t'oublier, mais tu comprendras un jour que je ne pouvais, ne devais pas agir autrement. Je ne regrette pas ma décision. Si tu as eu mal, songe, si cela peut alléger ta peine, que la mienne a été d'autant plus grande que je sais que jamais plus je n'aimerai après toi._

_Mais que peuvent donc de stupides mots contre la souffrance qui elle, est si réelle ? Pardonne-moi, peut-être n'as-tu pas ressenti la même douleur que moi. Et bien que je l'espère profondément, cela me déchire le cœur d'imaginer que peut-être, tu ne penses déjà plus à tout cela._ »

Il relut attentivement la lettre et, comme toutes les précédentes depuis le début de l'été, il la froissa et l'envoya dans la corbeille en-dessous de son bureau.

Quel homme stupide il faisait ! A se complaire ainsi dans la torpeur de cet été brûlant, anesthésié, figé dans sa douleur.

Il se reprochait cela après la relecture de chacune de ces lettres…Lettres qu'il écrivait toujours ainsi, encore mouillé de ses ébats dans le lac.

A chaque fois il se détestait de cet état dans lequel il se complaisait et à chaque fois, il recommençait tout de même à lui écrire ainsi, pris comme il l'était dans l'atonie de cette semi-existence qui semblait vouloir s'étirer à l'infini.

La mi-Août approchait.

Severus repensa à ce rêve qui n'avait cessé de le poursuivre tout l'été. Il rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits. Rêve récurrent. Il la voyait, ruisselante d'une baignade qu'elle venait de partager avec lui, s'avancer vers lui, sourire. Oh, ce sourire…

Le soleil miroitait sur sa peau, et elle était entièrement nue. Les pelouses du parc étendaient leur tapis sous leurs pieds, désertes, verdoyantes sous la chaleur moite, bruissante de grillons.

Des insectes effleuraient la surface de l'eau avant de reprendre leur envol dans le ciel clair qui se reflétait dans le lac.

Sa peau rafraîchie par la baignade était toute piquetée de chair de poule, et ses seins frémissants semblaient tendus vers lui. Alors il avançait une main vers elle et rejetait en arrière les quelques mèches qui retombaient sur sa poitrine, empêchant sa vue de jouir pleinement des merveilles qui s'offraient à elle.

Bienveillante, la luxuriante Forêt Interdite chuchotait doucement au loin. Le rêve était saisissant de réalité et toujours identique.

Elle se collait alors franchement à lui, son visage renversé en arrière, offerte, attendant que son bon-vouloir daigne la satisfaire. Ce qu'il faisait presque aussitôt.

Puis elle glissait entre ses bras et s'étendait dans l'herbe tendre qui ne demandait qu'à les accueillir. Elle tendait sa main vers lui en une invite sans équivoque.

Il la saisissait et venait alors s'allonger sur elle, entrant en elle immédiatement, et tout en elle l'attendait. Elle l'accueillait en un long frisson.

Il lui semblait alors que cet acte sans préambule manquait quelque part d'humanité mais il chassait vite cette pensée car le rêve devait continuer et, savourant la chaleur dans laquelle il venait de plonger, il allait encore plus profondément en elle, et elle était aussi brûlante à l'intérieur que sa peau était fraîche sous ses mains. Sa peau exhalait l'odeur plate et minérale du lac, du soleil, de l'été.

Il restait ainsi immobile, savourant ce moment intense où il prenait possession d'elle, se préparant à bientôt aller et venir, étirant ce moment à l'infini, se complaisant sans bouger dans sa chaleur fiévreuse et moite.

Il cueillait sur ses lèvres de tendres baisers au goût de fruits rouges, les fruits de l'été, et effleurait la courbe charnue de ses joues embrasées. Hermione, ou du moins le personnage que son esprit avait créé, fermait les yeux, aussi offerte que son désir l'exigeait.

Le rêve était bon, mais se complaire ainsi à le faire, nuit après nuit, lui rappelait une chose que lui avait dit un jour Dumbledore et qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler, bien que l'essence du message lui restât : Eviter le plus possible de se réfugier dans l'imaginaire…

Mais Severus se sentait cet été-là une âme de poète, un poète doublé d'un fou, et se restreindre ainsi sur les dernières choses qui lui restaient d'elle lui était absolument impossible.

Alors il rêvait.

Sa main descendait jusqu'à sa hanche, et la soulevant légèrement contre lui, il entamait son va-et-vient. Elle gémissait, un son rauque, et sa peau se couvrait de délicates rougeurs. Une coccinelle rampait sur son épaule veloutée.

Il ne songeait pas le moins du monde à contrôler l'intensité de l'acte, qui s'achevait toujours de façon assez violente.

Alors il se réveillait en sueur, les draps trempés, et renonçait à se rendormir, préférant se lever et attendre à sa fenêtre que le jour se lève une fois de plus sur la campagne triomphante, luisante de rosée et retentissante des chants d'oiseaux, de la vie sauvage qui s'éveillait et accompagnait le soleil dans sa progression.

Une nouvelle journée, pareille à celle qui venait de s'écouler, commençait à égrener ses heures.

Assis à son bureau Severus contemplait la corbeille remplie de ses lettres d'amour, et qu'il interdisait aux elfes de vider bien qu'il n'envisage absolument pas de les envoyer un jour. L'été allait bientôt toucher à sa fin ou plutôt les vacances, ainsi que cette période étrange qu'il venait de traverser. Mais il réalisait à peine la chose.

Quelques jours plus tard, levé comme à son habitude avant l'aurore il dût se couvrir et attrapa sa cape qui traînait dans un coin de sa penderie. Le soleil ne fit pas son apparition ce jour-là. Il n'y eut pas non plus de baignade au lac. L'air était frais.

Attrapant son agenda sur le coin de du bureau, il le feuilleta et tomba presque aussitôt sur la date du premier Septembre. Il prononça ces deux mots à voix haute. Ils entrèrent dans ses oreilles, firent sauter les barrières de l'inconscient et traversèrent comme une étoile filante son cerveau endormi pour le faire bondir de sa chaise, comme sous la morsure d'un coup de fouet.

Dans une semaine.

_Quoi_, dans une semaine ?

Rien, écoute.

Son cœur battait à une allure folle.


	23. Vivre et laisser mourir

**Chapitre 23**

**Vivre et laisser mourir**

De grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient contre les fenêtres du compartiment du Poudlard Express. A l'extérieur, la nuit était prématurément tombée à cause des nuages sombres qui obstruaient le ciel ce soir-là.

Hermione traçait du bout des doigts des symboles insensés sur la buée qui recouvrait les vitres glacées.

Derrière elle, Ron et Harry discutaient, mais pour une des rares fois de sa vie elle n'était pas attentive à quelque chose. Elle repensait à cette étrange distance, et à la fois ce rapprochement qui existait désormais entre elle et ce jeune garçon roux, assis dans un des sièges en face d'elle.

Ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment retrouvés, depuis cette conversation sur les toits du Square Grimmaurd. Leurs échanges étaient devenus légèrement distants, comme si chacun tentait d'éviter tout affrontement qui raviverait la douleur de leur situation si complexe.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Aujourd'hui c'était une évidence dont elle se demandait comment elle ne l'avait pas devinée plus tôt. _« La divination n'a jamais été mon fort, c'est au moins une qualité que de savoir l'admettre »_, songea-t-elle un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Quand à elle, elle l'aimait, c'était sûr, mais pas tout à fait de la bonne façon, ils l'avaient compris tous les deux. Peut-être dans quelques temps quand ses blessures se seraient refermées, si elles y parvenaient un jour…Après tout, la vie réservait tant de surprises ! Qui aurait cru, oui, qui aurait cru…

Inutile de recommencer à penser à tout cela.

Elle avait pris de saines résolutions, l'été aidant. Mais au fond, quelque chose lui disait que…

_« Chut, tais-toi !», _s'ordonna-t-elle silencieusement.

Son poing serré venait de s'écraser contre la vitre embuée, massacrant les runes étranges qu'elle dessinait depuis un moment.

_« Ne pense pas à cela. Arrête toi tout de suite. C'est interdit. »_

A son grand soulagement, elle comprit que la voix de plus en plus insistante de Harry s'adressait en fait à elle, et qu'elle avait tardé à lui répondre.

« - Hého ! Hermione…La Terre appelle Hermione !

Elle se retourna soudain, comme prise en faute.

« - Tu rêves… »

Ils la regardaient avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Elle les interrogea du regard, et Ron détourna le sien. Elle repensa à leur premier voyage dans le train. Tout était si différent, alors…Elle se prit à regretter ce temps-là, oubliant alors qu'elle avait été si seule, à ses débuts à l'école…

Comme aucun ne répondait à son regard interrogatif, elle se décida à parler :

« - De quoi vous parliez ? Désolée, je n'ai pas suivi. »

Harry reprit :

« - On se de mandait à _qui_ on aurait droit, cette année, en Défense Contre les Forces de Mal. Finalement, on n'aura jamais eu un même prof pendant deux années consécutives. »

« - Oui, c'est vrai, le frère de Dumbledore était vraiment bien, mais il était aussi vraiment bizarre. Longtemps, je me suis demandée ce que je devais penser de lui. »

« - Tu n'es pas la seule, c'était vraiment un drôle de type », renchérit Ron, pensif.

« - Enfin, on aurait dit que c'était le seul professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que ce bâtard de Rogue semblait respecter », observa Harry.

Hermione réprima un sursaut à l'entente de son nom, et s'efforça de composer un visage neutre. Elle s'en voulut de sa réaction, qui signifiait aussi qu'elle était loin d'être encore guérie de toute cette histoire, espérant que ses réflexes ne l'avaient pas trahie devant ses amis.

« - Oui, c'est vrai…Ca change », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

« - Va savoir », fit Ron après un moment de silence.

Harry reprit la parole :

« - Tu sais, Hermione, c'est la première fois que je traite Rogue de bâtard et que tu ne me fais pas la leçon. On dirait que tu es en progrès… »

Elle hésita un instant.

« - Oui, on dirait », fit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Si le temps qui les avait accompagnés le long du trajet avait été hostile, celui qui les attendait à la gare de Pré-au-Lard s'apparentait à un véritable ouragan.

Hermione vit au loin Hagrid qui s'agitait pour rassembler les premières années, gesticulant en tous sens sous le déluge au risque de blesser quelqu'un.

Déjà trempes, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une des voitures qui les attendaient et qui paraissaient encore plus miteuses et nauséabondes que les années précédentes.

Une fois arrivés, Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent en courant vers les lourdes portes du Grand Hall qu'ils atteignirent définitivement trempés. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se séchèrent magiquement du mieux qu'ils purent avant de pénétrer dans la Grand Salle et de s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor.

Hermione n'avait pas une seule fois levé les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Elle ne voyait aucune raison de le faire.

Pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

Puis le professeur MacGonnagall annonça le début de la Répartition et malgré elle, elle redressa la tête vers l'estrade.

Elle aperçut bien sûr le vieux Choixpeau rapiécé, et derrière lui la table où se tenaient les enseignants. Un nouveau professeur, manifestement le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, était assis à la gauche de Dumbledore. Puis comme un aimant, son regard glissa vers la silhouette sombre à l'autre bout de la table.

Lui, toujours si sombre et si hostile, océan de contradictions, ténèbres fascinantes et souffrance majestueuse, attirant comme jamais.

Hermione sentit aussitôt son ventre se remplir d'un liquide brûlant alors que les battements de son cœur retentissaient avec une telle force qu'elle fut certaine qu'une personne extérieure pourrait les percevoir.

De son côté, il contemplait le Choixpeau avec un intérêt poli, immobile. Elle voulut baisser les yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer à discrètement le détailler.

Il avait maigri. Impression sans doutes renforcée par le hâle léger et inattendu qui ornait sa peau. Qu'avait-il donc fait cet été ?

Elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Elle s'en fichait.

Son regard agacé revint un instant se poser sur le professeur MacGonnagall qui appelait un premier élève, et rebondit pour revenir aussitôt se poser sur Severus. Il la regardait.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent au moment où la table de Serdaigle explosait d'applaudissement pour accueillir leur nouveau camarade.

Un instant ce fut comme si la lumière douce des chandelles devenait soudain trop forte, presque insupportable. Un instant, ce fut comme si les sons n'étaient plus qu'un grondement lointain, tandis que ses pupilles noires vrillaient les siennes.

Un instant, ce fut comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Elle sentit ses pensées disparaître au profit d'une unique sensation : celle de ne l'avoir jamais quitté, de n'avoir vécu que pour le revoir un jour. Elle se força à détourner son regard la première, et cet effort lui sembla un des pires qu'elle ait jamais eu à faire. L'étrange sentiment d'être froide, sèche, l'étreignit lorsqu'elle fit cela.

Bien des fois ils avaient eu affaire l'un à l'autre, lors de ce dernier trimestre si douloureux, mais à le voir ainsi, elle se demanda si leur histoire avait véritablement pris fin pour lui aussi.

Elle se trouva stupide. Il n'avait jamais souhaité cela de gaîté de cœur, c'était évident.

Evident ? Une voix perfide venait de se réveiller en elle. N'avait-il pas voulu se débarrasser d'elle une fois ses instincts assouvis ? Non, c'était là sa fierté qui parlait.

Il avait _pleuré_ pour elle.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire cela possible.

Et pourtant. Elle avait été si amoureuse…comment avait-il pu volontairement la faire souffrir ainsi ?

Une fois abandonnées les apparences, sa froideur et sa sévérité, il savait si bien lui procurer toute la douceur du monde, tant de bonheur. Lui qui avait su, avec une tendresse inouïe, la consoler de cette première fois si brève et si violente…

Non ! Elle devait arrêter de penser à cela. Mais comment faire, en l'ayant ainsi si près d'elle?

Elle avait cru reprendre le pouvoir sur elle-même, réapprendre à vivre, et cet été…Ron, ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout cela…

Elle posa son regard sur le jeune homme roux assis en face d'elle. Il observait la répartition qui se poursuivait, au rythme des applaudissements des différentes maisons, avec une expression de joie rêveuse.

Il était beau. A sa façon maladroite et hésitante, avec sa silhouette frêle et son profil d'ange gauche. Elle se rappela ses lèvres tendres, ses mains maladroites et sincères, son cœur sans secrets.

Il l'aimait.

Elle aurait voulu lui offrir son cœur tout neuf, mais par un singulier détour du destin, quelqu'un l'avait brisé avant. Leur histoire s'était donc arrêtée : Hermione avait eut peur, trop peur d'un jour se mettre à imaginer que ses caresses étaient celles d'un autres.

Pourquoi tout cela était donc arrivé…L'extirpant de l'enfance trop vite, détournant son chemin qui semblait pourtant si droit, si simple, si logique…Pourquoi ?

La table de Gryffondor explosa alors d'applaudissements pour accueillir un nouvel élève, et elle retourna alors à la réalité.

Evitant toutefois de lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs.

Harry et Hermione étaient tous deus assis confortablement dans la salle de Gryffondor. Au-dehors, l'automne avait apporté son cortège de pluies glaciales, et Octobre débutait tout juste.

Ils étaient assez rarement entre eux, à part pour les cours de potion que Ron avait allègrement abandonnés au début de sa sixième année.

Quelques élèves allaient et venaient de temps à autres, mais c'était une soirée relativement calme.

Calme jusqu'au moment où Harry prit la parole et lui demanda de but en blanc, en la regardant au fond des yeux :

« - Hermione, qui était-ce ? »

« - De quoi parles-tu ? »

Mais déjà, elle avait compris. L'occlumencie, peut-être…

« - Tu sais bien…L'année dernière. Tu as pleuré tout le long du dernier trimestre… »

Elle l'interrompit :

« - Oui, je sais. J'étais pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Ne dis pas cela. C'est hors de propos. Tu allais mal. Tout le monde l'a senti, d'ailleurs. Et puis tu as fini par me rendre la carte du maraudeur. Je suis désolé de te le demander, mais je t'ai vue dans de tels états, à cette période, que cela continue de m'inquiéter. Allons, tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'était, puisque c'est terminé maintenant ?

Hermione se détourna. Sur ses genoux, Pattenrond miaula de mécontentement, alors qu'elle avait cessé ses caresses.

« - Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne _peux_ pas non plus. C'est trop…Non. »

« - J'ai essayé de deviner, tu sais ? », poursuivit-il. « J'ai vraiment essayé de savoir. Tu ne voulais pas faire de peine à Ron, ça je l'ai compris. Mais pour Viktor, tu ne t'en étais pas cachée, donc j'ai pensé que cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de plus grave, qui t'encourageait à garder le secret. Quelque chose de plus qui n'a rien à voir avec Ron. Tu es si secrète…Je m'inquiète, comprends-tu ?

« - Harry, tu ne dois pas… », tenta-t-elle de l'avertir…

« - Attends, laisse moi en finir. Je me fais vraiment du souci pour toi. Tu _comptes_, sais-tu ? »

« - Je sais. Mais tu ne dois pas te compliquer l'existence avec _mes_ problèmes, tu sais, je m'en voudrais vraiment. »

Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Elle tournait le dos à la salle commune, et seul Harry pouvait les voir.

« - Non, ne pleure pas… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main avant de poursuivre :

« - Je me suis torturé les méninges. J'ai même pensé que c'était quelqu'un de Serpentard, et que tu trouvais cela trop inavouable… »

« - Harry…Je ne hais pas les Serpentards autant que toi, tu devrais le savoir, ça n'a pas de sens. »

« - Oui, je le sais, et j'en ai d'ailleurs déduit que ce n'était pas ton genre de te cacher pour des choses pareilles. Alors j'ai abandonné. J'ai préféré te poser franchement la question. Mais maintenant j'ai presque peur de la réponse. Je m'attends à tout. Même que tu me dises que c'était Rusard. »

Elle pouffa entre ses larmes, et il répondit joyeusement à cette ébauche de sourire.

« - Non, je ne suis pas sortie avec Rusard, mais… »

Son expression redevint soudain sérieuse.

« - Si je te disais la vérité, je perdrais peut-être mon meilleur ami, car tu es mon seul appui dans cette histoire. Tu t'es montré si présent, si compréhensif… »

« - Tu peux tout me dire. »

Elle le dévisagea longuement. Après tout…Mais non. Avait-elle perdu la tête ? Harry _le_ détestait. Il cesserait aussitôt de la soutenir, et peut-être la trahirait-elle? Et à quoi bon attiser sa haine, lui qui avait déjà un tel poids à porter…Et puis comment comprendrait-il que Severus lui avait fait tant de mal pour son bien, alors qu'elle-même avait tant de difficultés à le croire, à l'accepter ?

« - Non, Harry. Pas tout. C'est aussi ça, devenir adulte : garder certaines choses pour soi. Tu sais cela mieux que moi, je pense.

Il ne répondit pas.

Un silence lourd de sens, chargé de sous-entendus, régna un long moment. Chacun évoquait, pensa Hermione, le poids qu'il avait à porter, et qui s'accroissait au fil des ans, au fil des mois, même.

Harry fut cependant le premier à briser le silence.

« - Quand même…Ne me dis pas que c'est cette fouine de Malefoy ? », fit-il un sourire aux lèvres. « A moins que tu ne veuilles me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque. »

« - Ce n'est pas cet imbécile de fouine de Malefoy, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et elle sourit à son tour.

« - Alors pourquoi t'être cachée ? »

Il approchait de la clé du problème. Hermione sentit poindre la panique. Mais cela ne s'entendit heureusement pas quand elle lui répondit d'un ton espiègle :

« - Tu es obstiné, petit Gryffondor... »

« - Par Godric, je le suis ! », s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire devenu trop rare ces derniers temps, songea-t-elle tristement.

« - Je te promets qu'un jour tu le sauras, mais pour le moment, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je garde cela pour moi », conclut-elle à nouveau sérieuse.

Novembre. Les premières neiges.

Plutôt tardives pour un automne qui avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues.

Novembre, un dimanche après-midi.

En revenant de la bibliothèque après la rédaction d'un devoir fastidieux sur les runes anciennes, Hermione avait rencontré Neville qui lui avait proposé d'aller faire un bonhomme de neige avec lui. Elle faillit refuser, mais elle s'accorda toutefois cette distraction. Il fallait bien profiter un peu de la vie ! C'était un amusement enfantin, agréable, et puis c'était aussi le moment de passer un peu de temps avec Neville, qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Son cerveau surchauffé la remercierait sans doutes aussi…Et puis au diable ! Elle avait envie de s'amuser, pourquoi se cherchait-elle des excuses !

Depuis peu, elle trouvait cela charmant de cultiver en soi une parcelle d'enfance, de naïveté et de pureté, et surtout dans le contexte actuel où la guerre, Voldemort, sévissaient plus que jamais.

Ils devisaient joyeusement quand ils croisèrent Ginnie, qui se joignit à eux.

Ils foulèrent tous les trois la neige fraîchement tombée sur le parc et après avoir soigneusement choisi un endroit où élaborer leur future création, ils se mirent au travail.

Les joues de Ginnie étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

« - Je préfère vous prévenir », fit-elle en riant. « Je veux vraiment que celui-là soit le plus gros, le plus impressionnant que personne ait jamais fait ! Ils doivent en prendre plein la vue, tous ces Serpentards et ces premières années prétentieux ! », s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton excessivement enthousiaste, très enfantin. « Il faut vraiment que ça soit un monstre, et pas question d'utiliser la magie, hein ? Faut faire du jamais vu, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Hermione et Neville étaient écroulés de rire sur le corps du bonhomme de neige qu'ils avaient commencé à façonner, et qu'ils roulaient pour le faire grossir. Ils riaient encore et encore, devant le spectacle de ce petit bout de jeune fille dont ne dépassait de l'écharpe tricotée par madame Weasley qu'un nez rouge et une crinière flamboyante, et qui gesticulait démesurément, agitant ses moufles pour mieux appuyer ce qu'elle disait.

Elle ressemblait tellement aux jumeaux, quand elle se laissait ainsi déborder par l'enthousiasme et l'énergie, pensa Hermione…

Ils ne virent pas Harry, Ron et Luna qui arrivaient discrètement derrière eux, préparant la plus apocalyptique bataille de boules de neige jamais disputée à Poudlard.

Le premier projectile atteignit Ginnie qui tel un sémaphore, représentait la cible parfaite. La force du lancer la fit s'étaler dans la neige, et dès ce moment l'affrontement fit rage.

Après une bataille rangée dans les règles de l'art, après moultes trahisons et règlements de compte, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent tous deux réfugiés derrière le début de corps du bonhomme de neige qui représentait une relative protection, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient trempes et de plus en plus fatigués, l'air glacé brûlant leurs poumons et endormant la peau de leur visage.

« - Rendez vous, tas de veracrasses ! », lança Ginnie, « Vous avez déjà perdu de toute façon ! »

Hermione envoya une boule de neige qui explosa en une gerbe de flocons sur la tête ébouriffée de Harry, avant que ce dernier ne retombe derrière la barricade qui protégeait son camp.

Elle se laissa retomber contre le semblant de bonhomme de neige qui les abritait, elle et Ron.

« - Cette fois-ci c'est bon, ils ont compris, maintenant il ne faut pas se… »

La phrase resta suspendue dans l'air glacé de Novembre, alors que Ron venait d'appliquer par surprise ses lèvres fraîches contre les siennes.

Elle se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il interrompe aussitôt le baiser mais il l'appuya, retirant même le gant de sa main gauche pour venir tendrement la poser sur sa joue rougie par le froid.

Son souffle était chaud, sa main douce, tiède.

Hermione eut désespérément envie que jamais cela ne s'arrête, laissant aller sa tête contre la paroi de neige qui les abritait.

Leurs lèvres se réchauffaient mutuellement, et ils restaient sourds aux invectives du camp adverse qui commençait à se trouver en mal de riposte.

La main de Ron glissa sur sa joue et vint tendrement enserrer sa nuque, alors que ses baisers réchauffaient peu à peu son visage endormi par le froid. Ses lèvres se posaient sur ses joues, ses yeux, comme autant de pétales tièdes qui rendaient la vie à sa peau glacée.

Il se recula alors, et elle rouvrit des yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, brillant d'une lueur accusatrice pour avoir cessé quelque chose d'aussi bon…

« - Oui, je sais », fit-il d'une voix rauque, croyant manifestement qu'elle lui reprochait son baiser.

Il baissa alors le yeux, visiblement triste et troublé, ramassant en tremblant son gant pour le remettre aussitôt.

Elle l'aimait tant…

« - Non, tu ne sais rien », répondit-elle avant de l'attirer à elle, faisant à nouveau se joindre leurs bouches, bien plus empressée que lui n'avait jamais osé l'être.

Sa bouche se fondit dans la sienne, plus affamée que jamais, entaillant presque se lèvres, cherchant sa langue, la trouvant, jouant avidement avec elle.

D'abord surpris, Ron se laissa entièrement faire, étonné, extasié entre ses mains, mais il se prit bientôt au jeu et se montra de plus en plus sensuel, plus entreprenant. Elle le serra alors tout contre elle, son visage dans son écharpe rouge et or, caressant sa cape élimée à travers ses moufles gelées. Il sentait bon.

« - Tu ne sais rien espèce d'idiot », répéta-t-elle. « Tu ne sais rien. »

Elle le serrait à l'en étouffer.

Depuis une des fenêtres du premier étage, un homme observait la scène, figé comme une statue. Un homme dont l'œil exercé avait décelé dans le parc une agitation chahuteuse et agaçante qui avait réussi à le détourner de son travail, avant qu'il ne reconnaisse parmi celles qui s'ébattaient dans la neige une silhouette douloureusement familière.

Un homme dont les yeux n'avaient pu se détacher de cette agitation, scrutant en secret (le secret le plus total) les ébats de la silhouette chère.

Il s'était levé de son bureau de la salle des professeurs, vide à cette heure-ci, et se tenait près de la fenêtre, si près que la buée de sa respiration s'étalait par à-coups sur la vitre glacée.

Un homme qui avait assisté ensuite à quelque chose d'autre, à quelque chose de pire, à quelque chose qui faisait mal. Qui glaçait le cœur avant de le broyer (enfin, ce qu'il en restait).

Un homme aux poings si serrés que ses articulations en étaient blanches, et aux yeux trop brillants.

Une larme s'en échappa malgré lui et roula sur sa joue, pluie secrète et parfaitement solitaire.

Il se détourna alors sèchement de cette vue, faisant tourbillonner ses robes sombres, et revint s'asseoir à son bureau en essuyant d'un poing rageur sa joue humide. Il resta immobile un instant, puis balaya violemment l'ensemble de ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau et qui partit se fracasser au sol dans un vacarme qui le soulagea à peine.

_Noël. _

_Noël dans la Salle sur Demande._

_« - Je t'aime, Ron. Sois mon ami. »_

_Un garçon et une fille incertains, sauf au sujet du désir qui les habite, et de l'amour qu'ils éprouvent de façon aiguë. Le garçon tremble dans les bras de la fille, qui le serre comme un enfant._

_Il a un soupir qui ressemble à un sanglot, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

_« - Tu es sûre que tu veux…Je sais bien que tu penses encore… »_

_« - Non. Ne dis rien. C'est toi que je veux. »_

_Elle pense soudain à quel point elle a changé, en un an. Puis elle chasse cette pensée et desserre son étreinte, avant de porter les mains à la cravate du garçon, qu'elle dénoue en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Elle répète, son regard planté dans le sien…_

_« - Toi. »_

_Et elle ne ment pas._

_Il penche son visage et des mèches cuivrées tombent sur ses yeux. Ses joues sont rouges, et il ne répond pas. _

_Leurs capes gisent à terre un peu plus loin, et ils sont assis sur les coussins qui recouvrent le sol de la salle d'entraînement de l'A.D. _

_Ils sont les seuls à s'être attardés après la réunion, ce soir là._

_« - Mais si tu ne veux pas… », veut-elle ajouter._

_« - Je le veux aussi », fait-il simplement en prenant timidement la main d'Hermione encore attardée sur sa cravate. « Tu sais bien. »_

_Il sourit derrière les mèches qui tombent sur ses yeux, et elle se dit qu'il n'a jamais été_ _aussi beau._

_Quelque chose en lui (le contours de sa mâchoire ? La courbe de ses épaules ?) est indéniablement devenu masculin._

_Elle hésite un instant, puis commence à défaire avec une lenteur délibérée les boutons de sa chemise. Il lui est si étrange d'être ainsi celle qui mène la danse, mais pas tout à fait désagréable à vrai dire. Elle se sent même un peu comme un prédateur s'apprêtant à dévorer une proie toute fraîche. Car elle sera la première, il le lui a avoué, bien qu'elle s'en soit doutée._

_Son territoire à elle, rien qu'à elle._

_Elle se rapproche encore un peu de lui et fait glisser la chemise sur ses épaules pâles et parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Il est mince, mais sa musculature harmonieuse, sans doute développée par le Quidditch, confère toutefois à sa silhouette un aspect carré et solide._

_Or à l'instant, il respire une fragilité et une vulnérabilité évidente._

_Hermione fait descendre le tissu le long de ses bras, le laissant ainsi effleurer sa peau de la façon la plus sensuelle possible. Il soulève ensuite les poignets pour finir de quitter le vêtement._

_Elle approche son visage de sa peau, et son odeur est un délice : chaude, légère, rassurante. Comme celle d'une maison dans laquelle on revient après une longue absence. Elle frôle son épaule du revers de la main, et l'embrasse dans le creux du cou. Il tremble, et elle se demande pourquoi._

_Ses lèvres remontent ensuite le long de son cou, effleurent sa pomme d'Adam avant de courir sur l'arête de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, qu'elle mordille. Il tremble violemment, mais ses yeux restent un mystère derrière les cheveux qui tombent sur_ _son_ _visage. Il respire à peine._

_« - Détends-toi », lui souffle-t-elle._

_Pour toute réponse il sourit._

_Hermione attrape ses poignets, et pose ses mains sur ses hanches encore enrobées de l'uniforme._

_Elle lève les yeux vers lui, et il est entrain de la contempler à travers ses paupières mi-closes._

_« - Tu…Tu peux me toucher, si tu en as envie. Je veux bien, tu peux… »_

_Il remonte sa main jusqu'à son visage, et se penche pour l'embrasser._

_Il tremble, et elle se demande si c'est de froid. Ses lèvres chaudes caressent les siennes, les effleurent avant de plonger dessus, et Hermione se dit que le contact de cette peau contre la sienne doit être d'une douceur sans égale._

_Elle le prend dans ses bras et malgré leur différence de taille, elle le renverse en arrière sur les coussins qui recouvrent le sol. _

_Allongée sur son corps, elle ressent toute l'étendue de l'offre qu'il lui fait._

_Il est totalement soumis dans ses bras, sous ses lèvres. Elle se redresse alors, commence à desserrer sa propre cravate et il se relève aussitôt pour l'aider à enlever sa chemise. _

_Elle est en soutien-gorge devant lui et il hésite à faire un geste pour le lui enlever._

_« - Je… Hermione… »_

_« - Je voudrais que tu me touches. Mais si tu ne veux pas, si je ne te plais pas, enfin…Tu n'es pas obligé. »_

_Hermione est bouleversée par ce qu'elle lit sur son visage. Elle voudrait qu'il se sente le mieux possible, mais cela ne sera possible que s'il ose enfin porter les mains sur elle._

_« - Tu me plais… »_

_« - Alors touche-moi. »_

_« - Tu es sûre d'en avoir envie ? Je veux dire… »_

_« - Ca ne peut être que toi. »_

_Il soupire._

_Elle ajoute :_

_« - Touche-moi, s'il te plait. »_

_Elle amène une de ses mains à la courbe d'un de ses seins. _

_Sa bouche s'écrase alors sur la sienne avec passion, et il entoure son buste de ses bras pour détacher l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge qu'il lui enlève avec une assurance toute nouvelle. Hermione soupire. Sa peau est encore plus douce que dans son imagination. Il la renverse et elle sent son corps sur le sien, pesant de tout son poids. Il caresse ses cheveux et plonge dans son cou pour en goûter la douceur._

_Elle sait qu'il a attendu cela longtemps. Elle sent contre elle cette partie de lui qui se tend désespérément vers elle, et son cœur se met à battre très fort. Ses mains caressent son dos et descendent jusqu'à la ceinture dont elle suit les contours pour enfin venir la détacher. _

_Il soulève un instant son ventre pour qu'elle puisse en défaire la boucle._

_Puis elle le débarrasse du restant de ses vêtements, et il se laisse faire. Il s'enhardit même à passer une main sous la jupe d'Hermione, et elle est heureuse de cette initiative. _

_Elle frissonne. _

_Le désir la brûle et la consume et elle sent que Ron en est au même stade. _

_Il roule alors de côté, et caresse l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant lentement, la bouche contre sa joue. Elle frissonne et attend, impatiente, le moment où il va enfin aborder l'endroit sensible qui ne vit que pour ses caresses. _

_Il l'effleure, elle se tord. Il semble comprendre ce pouvoir sur elle, et revient s'y attarder, jouant avec elle, à la fois fasciné et bouillant._

_Elle convulse et le supplie. Il fait alors glisser la jupe et les derniers vêtements qu'elle porte, avant de revenir près d'elle. Hermione lui tend les bras, et il accepte l'invitation. Il est tout contre elle, à présent._

_Sur le point d'être à elle. _

_Elle caresse ses cheveux, et elle le sent qui se presse contre sa cuisse. Elle entremêle ses jambes aux siennes, et le guide. Il donne une vive poussée, adorablement maladroite, et elle le sent enfin dans sa chair. Il donne un second coup de rein et s'enfonce bien plus profondément en elle. Elle l'enlace pour qu'il reste ainsi, sans bouger, quelques secondes. Puis elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui et il commence à bouger, allant et venant lentement, alors qu'il porte une main timide à un de ses seins, bougeant de plus en plus rapidement._

_Hermione sait que c'est la première fois, et sait aussi que s'il veut prolonger le moment, il ne doit pas se précipiter, n'ayant pour l'instant que peu de contrôle sur ses pulsions._

_Alors elle l'encourage à ralentir, entre deux baisers qu'il écrase sur sa bouche en feu. Elle roule au-dessus de lui, et le domine ainsi de toute sa taille. Ainsi positionnée, elle voit ses traits tendres envahis par la tension de ce désir qu'il maîtrise comme il peut. _

_Puis il avance une main et effleure son ventre du bout des doigts, avant de convulser sous elle, et c'est un spectacle dont elle ne perd pas une miette : son visage embrasé, sa respiration désordonnée, les gouttes de sueurs qui perlent sur sa peau…_

_Elle caresse la peau luisante de son torse haletant, fascinée par le spectacle de sa jouissance, émue de cette vie qui circule entre eux et dont il est entrain de se libérer, personnalisant ainsi la petite mort au centre même de l'acte. A l'écoute de son partenaire, elle en oublie son propre désir de jouissance, et cesse de bouger alors que ses traits se calment déjà et qu'il rouvre les yeux, la regardant rêveusement. Puis il tend ses mains vers elle et elle s'étend sur lui, contre lui, contre la chaleur de sa peau._

_Il referme ses bras tremblants autour d'elle._

_« - Est-ce que tu as…aussi… »_

_« - Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mon cœur. »_

_« - Mais...Tu as trouvé ça bien ? Sois honnête. »_

_Il a un ton désespéré des plus adorables. Elle sourit. Il lui a apporté bien plus de bonheur qu'il ne le pense. Elle le serre encore plus fort, avant de lui répondre._

_« - Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander, j'ai trouvé ça beau, simplement. »_

_« - Promets-moi de me laisser me rattraper… »_

_« - Dès que tu seras prêt, mais pour l'instant tu ne bouges plus. Non, tais-toi…Tais-toi. Je t'aime tellement… »_

_« - Hermione… »_

_Il cherche sa bouche qu'il embrasse tendrement._

_Et ils s'endorment ainsi, flottant dans la chaleur l'un de l'autre. _

Severus regarda la neige qui tombait toujours aussi dru, au-dehors. Encore un Noël seul. Enfin, sans personne de vraiment…Important. S'il avait su que le retour à sa solitude coutumière serait si douloureux…

Et pourtant cela faisait plus de six mois.

Il se sentait parfois plus mal que d'habitude, sans savoir pourquoi. Comme ce soir par exemple. Il ouvrit un instant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la nuit glacée et une rafale de vent chargé de flocons de neige s'engouffra dans la pièce, ainsi que dans ces poumons.

Il referma aussitôt. Oui, il était seul. Et cela lui pesait, lui pesait si douloureusement...

Un instant, il se demanda ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il était _toujours en vie_.

Il continua de regarder la neige tourbillonner, jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe de sommeil.


	24. Bloody Weather

**Chapitre 24**

**Bloody weather**

« _Se peut-il que l'hiver fasse exprès de se montrer si violent ?_ »

C'est ce que se demandait Hermione qui, distraite un instant de son travail, regardait au travers des longues fenêtres de la bibliothèque. La neige tombait, si épaisse qu'aucun des éléments habituels du paysage ne ressortait.

Une semaine que c'était comme ça. Les entraînements de Quidditch étaient annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et les garçons étaient comme des lions en cage.

Sale Janvier…

Elle retourna à son parchemin, écrivit trois phrases, dont elle ponctua la dernière d'un geste vainqueur avant de relever son visage, satisfaite.

Une bonne chose de faite.

Elle s'étira, regardant discrètement alentours. Ernie MacMillan discutait avec Ginnie Weasley, à une table éloignée. A la vue de la tignasse flamboyante de la jeune fille, Hermione eut un sursaut imperceptible, et un léger sourire vint illuminer ses traits sans qu'elle le sache.

Cette couleur si chaleureuse…Deux semaines que ça durait, maintenant. Tout le monde avait fini par l'apprendre, et Hermione était heureuse de cela.

Un amour tout neuf, presque une vie nouvelle.

Par délicatesse pour Harry, ils s'efforçaient de ne pas trop se montrer cette affection en public, mais elle se doutait que leur ami savait aussi cela.

Des baisers dans les coins sombres, fébriles, avides. Des rendez vous cachés, et la Salle sur Demande comme repaire, voilà de quoi était faite leur histoire.

Eblouis, émerveillés, ils avaient recommencé, encore, jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue, en sueur, reconnaissants. Main dans la main, doigts entremêlés, comme deux amis. Quelle différence, de toute façon ?

Désormais, il savait si bien lui rendre tout ce qu'elle lui offrait…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la Grand Salle. Le dîner allait être servi.

Elle hâta le pas.

Severus la vit entrer et frissonna, comme toujours.

Pas la peine d'y penser.

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table maudite, et quelques instants plus tard, ce stupide rouquin arriva et vint l'enlacer par derrière avec un geste horriblement possessif.

Comment osait-il…

Mais il devait cesser de se laisser ainsi aller. A quoi pensait-il ? Il avait d'autres préoccupations. Il baissa son regard et se mit à penser à la guerre, pour ne pas penser à d'autres choses. Cela marcha un peu.

Cela marchait souvent, mais à condition bien sûr de garder les yeux baissés.

Heureusement, les préoccupations ne manquaient pas.

Tard dans la soirée, Hermione maudissait son rôle de préfète, alors qu'elle effectuait sa ronde dans un des couloirs du cinquième étage. Couloir désert, bien sûr. Et en plus, elle était seule. Annah, qui ce soir là partageait avec elle ses obligations, avait pris le couloir Nord, tandis qu'Hermione avait pris celui Est. En fait, commença-t-elle à penser, elle n'était pas très loin de…Rien du tout.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et avança d'un pas qu'elle voulait plus assuré. Malgré les torches allumées, on n'y voyait pas très bien. Elle prononça un Lumos.

Ca allait beaucoup mieux, de cette façon. De quoi avait-elle peur, des fantômes ? A part Peeves, ils étaient plutôt inoffensifs, par ici.

Ses craintes étaient autres, en fait. Elle s'imaginait Voldemort, un Voldemort ayant réussi à franchir les protections du château, s'avancer dans les couloirs et…Se traita d'idiote. Il ne _pouvait pas_ entrer à Poudlard. Et puis elle ne représentait pas sa cible prioritaire. L'idée la fit frissonner. Harry…

Elle se secoua mentalement.

Quelle idiotie d'avoir à faire des rondes dans cette partie du château…Aucun élève n'avait l'habitude de s'y aventurer, c'était la partie du château où habitaient les professeurs.

Devenait-elle paresseuse?

Non, mais tant qu'à jouer parfaitement son rôle de préfète, autant aller surveiller les couloirs menant aux cuisines, ou encore ceux du troisième étage, bien plus fréquentés par les noctambules peu enclins à respecter le règlement.

Quelqu'un approchait. Et pourtant elle ne voyait personne.

Alors une silhouette noire sortir du noir.

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

C'était, oh Merlin…C'était lui.

Il avançait toujours, et tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de s'arrêter net, et de contempler obstinément la forêt interdite qui brillait sous la lune, à travers les nombreuses fenêtres du couloir.

Severus.

Arrivé à son niveau, il ralentit et elle redouta qu'il ne s'arrête complètement. Mais il continua malgré tout son chemin, disparaissant comme il était apparu.

Tout le long, elle avait senti son regard brûler sa silhouette.

Pourquoi l'avait-il regardée ainsi ? Pour la mettre mal à l'aise ? C'était réussi.

Visiblement, il quittait ses appartements. Elle avait entendu ses pas dans l'escalier qui amenait à l'étage inférieur. Si seulement elle avait la Carte du Maraudeur…

Sans savoir pourquoi elle faisait cela, elle se détourna de sa ronde et ses pas la guidèrent, comme une somnambule, à la porte de ses appartements. Envisageait-elle d'y entrer ? Non, bien sûr.

Et pourtant…Elle savait _comment faire_. Avant qu'elle ait osé se censurer, elle avait saisi sa baguette et l'avait levée vers la porte, s'apprêtant à dire l'incantation. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'allait pas oser…

Et pourquoi pas. Pourquoi faire les choses à moitié ?

C'était mal.

Et c'était une tentation trop forte, tant pis. Même si ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle prononça les quelques mots, se concentrant sur le sort qu'elle était entrain de lancer.

La porte bourdonna un instant, et revint au silence. Ce n'était pas bon signe. D'habitude, elle cliquetait et se déverrouillait. Elle eut aussitôt la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers la poignée : celle-ci s'actionna dans le vide.

Le sort ne marchait plus.

Se demandant soudain ce qu'elle était bien entrain de trafiquer à essayer de forcer la porte de Severus, elle se retourna brutalement et repris sa ronde dans les couloirs. Annah devait déjà l'attendre.

Elles allaient enfin quitter cette aile sinistre du château et descendre faire une courte ronde vers les cuisines, où elles finiraient la soirée en buvant une dernière tasse de chocolat en papotant.

Excellent programme.

Elle hâta le pas.

Longtemps après qu'elle fut remontée des cuisines, après qu'elle eut enfin gagné son lit, longtemps encore après qu'elle eut enfin fermé les yeux, oubliant en s'endormant la chose étrange qu'elle avait ce soir-là presque faite malgré elle, Severus regagna ses appartements.

La potion qu'il avait préparée ce soir là était une réussite, le résultat de recherches qu'il menait ces derniers temps avec un acharnement qu'il s'interdisait de trouver suspect.

Il l'avait réussie, malgré les pensées dérangeantes qui l'avaient menacé au début de son essai. Mais il avait réussi à se concentrer. Il y arrivait toujours. D'un certain côté, sa vie dépendait de ses facultés mentales, ces derniers temps. Ce soir-là, il s'était plongé totalement et avec délectation dans la science, sachant qu'elle était la seule, _la seule_ qui lui permettait d'oublier…

La recherche s'avéra être un succès. Bien entendu. C'était une évidence, avec le mal qu'il s'était donné, pensa-t-il.

Ses recherches sur le sang de dragon polaire avançaient à pas de géants. Si tout continuait ainsi, il pourrait déposer la formule de sa potion avant la fin de l'année.

Il arriva enfin à sa porte. Il était bien tard pour la croiser à nouveau, mais un instant il avait…Rien.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer machinalement le sortilège de déverrouillage, quand quelque chose, un frisson…Une intuition le gagna. Il scruta la porte, comme s'il voulait en mémoriser chacune des aspérités, puis, de sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours levée, il murmura :

« - Révèle tes secrets. »

Sa baguette laissa échapper un sort qui se fondit aussitôt dans la porte. Alors en son centre se mit à briller un éclair rose foncé, mordoré. On avait essayé d'entrer. Et la couleur du sortilège, qui prenait la teinte de l'aura de la personne dont il provenait, lui révélait bien plus que ce qu'il croyait trouver. _Elle_. Comment…Mais bien sûr, quand il l'avait croisée dans le couloir, en début de soirée.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ?

Cette question-là le laissait perplexe.

Il se rappelait trop bien la couleur de son aura, ce rose profond aux reflets changeants, la plupart du temps dorés.

Une aura remarquable.

Il l'avait aperçue à maintes reprises quand il l'exerçait à l'occlumencie. C'était une des choses que l'on commençait à entrevoir, quand on avait une certaine expérience dans la pratique de la legillimencie.

C'était _la sienne_, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes.

Et l'éclair, la forme délicate qu'avait imprimé sa baguette lorsqu'elle l'avait agitée pour le sort, lui fit presque revoir la façon qu'elle avait de lancer ses sortilèges. Le geste délicat et précis.

_Cesse de penser à cela_.

Mais il demeurait comme hypnotisé.

Il contempla longtemps l'éclair, la forme tendre et rosée du sortilège qu'elle avait appliqué sur la porte de ses appartements et sentit son cœur se serrer dangereusement quand il l'effleura du bout des doigts. Il s'ordonna immédiatement de cesser, puis ouvrit la porte et rentra enfin chez lui.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de se ruer sur la corbeille pleine des lettres qu'il avait écrites pendant l'été précédent. Il ne s'était jamais décidé à s'en séparer, même s'il s'était obligé à interrompre cette habitude. Pourtant, il avait toujours interdit aux elfes de la vider.

Il en renversa le contenu entier sur le sol.

Ses mains caressèrent un instant la masse de papiers froissés, puis il déplia les lettres une à une, les défroissant délicatement, du mieux qu'il put.

Il passa ainsi le reste de la nuit à les aplanir, à les ranger, à les classer. Quand il eut fini, il les glissa dans une épaisse chemise de cuir qu'il remisa dans les tréfonds d'une vieille malle en sa possession depuis des années.

Février.

Ron profita sans doutes du fait qu'elle était concentrée sur cet ouvrage de préparation aux ASPICS pour venir poser un baiser léger dans son cou, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« - Viens par là mon cœur… », fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu travailles trop. »

« - Tu te trompes, Ron, je travaille tout juste ce qu'il faut pour préparer l'examen que tu passeras _aussi_ à la fin de l'année, je te rappelle. Je fais un minimum. J'aurais déjà dû finir ce livre il y a des mois », ajouta-t-elle.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était déserte. Tous les élèves batifolaient dans la neige, en bas.

Tous, sauf Hermione.

Il soupira.

« - Ok, très bien, je te laisse. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. »

Elle sourit, exaspérée.

« - Sors d'ici ! Tu m'empêches de me concentrer… », cria-t-elle en faisant mine de lui jeter le livre qu'elle lisait à la figure.

Ron s'éclipsa en riant, espiègle, comme toujours.

Hermione ne voulait pas se raconter d'histoires, mais elle sentait qu'elle l'avait rendu heureux. Il avait changé, subtilement. Il semblait plus vivant, enfin épanoui après des années à l'ombre de ses frères, de Harry…

D'un côté, il était entrain d'obtenir tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Faisait-elle partie du lot de ses trophées ?

Sans doutes un peu. Mais il l'aimait, c'était certain.

Ils se voyaient dès qu'ils avaient une seconde. Ron semblait se ficher éperdument des ASPICS qui approchaient, mais elle, elle s'efforçait de demeurer sérieuse. Elle n'allait pas gâcher l'aboutissement de sept années d'études pour…

Quelques virées dans la Salle sur Demande ? Elle sourit à cette évocation avant de redevenir pensive.

Ron était son ami. Avant tout. C'était une chose immuable. Il faudrait qu'elle tente de le raisonner sérieusement, pour ses examens. Il n'y avait pas que le Quidditch dans la vie !

Elle l'aimait, d'un amour profond et sincère, depuis toutes ces années…Elle s'était souvent demandé si elle supporterait de le perdre. Lui, ou Harry.

Ils étaient, en quelque sorte, frères d'armes. Gryffondors de nature et de cœur.

Elle l'aimait, mais ça ne serait jamais comme…Comme avec…Non, jamais. Elle se demanda un instant si elle aurait la chance de revivre une telle chose, et en vint à la conclusion que non.

Non, jamais cela n'arriverait à nouveau.

Hermione repensa à une phrase stupide qu'elle avait entendue d'une oreille, autrefois, et qui bizarrement était restée dans sa mémoire, bien qu'elle lui avait semblé absurde, sur le coup :

« _La première fois, on aime l'homme. Toutes les fois suivantes, c'est l'amour que l'on aime_. »

Cette pensée, comme à son habitude, l'agaça et elle la chassa aussitôt.

Elle était heureuse. _Heureuse_.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi le soir, chaque soir juste avant de s'endormir, seule dans son lit avec les bruits du vent battant les pierres de la tour de Gryffondor, poussait-elle un soupir à fendre l'âme ? Un soupir remuant ses entrailles comme si le vent glacé au-dehors s'était engouffré sous ses draps ? Pourquoi ?


	25. Tu redeviendras poussière

**Chapitre 25**

**Tu redeviendras poussière…**

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as… »

Une fois de plus, elle s'était laissée aller à ses pensées, et Ron s'en était aperçu. C'était encore arrivé, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle autrefois si vive, si alerte, était devenue moins enthousiaste, plus grave, presque maussade par moments. Harry qui avait pris, étrangement, le rôle de confident auprès d'elle le lui avait confirmé.

Heureusement, ses résultats étaient toujours aussi bons, puisque les études avaient toujours eu une place particulière dans son univers, un moyen d'oublier les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait, de prouver…

Mais de plus en plus souvent, elle s'éloignait sans s'en apercevoir de la réalité quand son intellect n'était pas stimulé. Comme maintenant.

Même Ron, son ami, son _amant_, même lui n'arrivait pas à capter son attention ces derniers temps.

Il caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser doucement. Puis d'un air triste, il murmura :

« - Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses… »

« - Je ne pense à rien ! », l'interrompit-elle un peu trop vivement.

« - Mais je suis certain que si je le savais… »

Elle chercha à parler mais il lui ferma la bouche d'un baiser.

« - Ca me déplairait énormément », termina-t-il.

Il soupira.

« - Je ne pense à rien », dit-elle encore.

Il attendit longtemps avant de répondre, si bien que lorsqu'il le fit, elle sursauta légèrement.

« - Tu ne me dira jamais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Il n'y a personne. »

Cette fois il garda définitivement le silence.

Ce ne fut pas qu'ils se mirent à moins s'aimer…Ils se virent moins, c'est tout. Plus tard, elle comprit que la façon dont elle l'aimait excluait toute forme de dégradation.

C'était Ron, tout simplement.

Elle ne sut pas s'il en souffrait, mais s'en douta un peu. Son ami.

Il avait compris, il l'avait laissée s'éloigner. Peut-être avait-il pleinement satisfait son amour, mais elle croyait peu à cela. Il avait bel et bien grandi.

Peut-être même plus qu'elle, et en un temps si court…

Un matin, comme dans les histoires, elle se réveilla et se surprit à penser qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'amis.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

Cette amitié amoureuse risquait bien de s'étirer à l'infini, se poursuivant sur toute leur existence. Car elle pourrait encore faire avec lui…Cela était si beau…

Mais les ASPICs approchaient.

Leur approche lui permettait parfois d'oublier la tension qui s'accroissait de jour en jour à l'extérieur.

Maintenant elle avait peur tout le temps. Pour tous. Et pour…_Lui_, aussi. Tant de fois. Elle qui ne croyait en rien, elle se surprenait à prier, souvent.

Ainsi, Hermione étudiait avec un sérieux qui plus que d'habitude, semblait agacer tout son entourage.

Pourtant, c'était justement le moment de se mettre en condition, pensait-elle alors qu'elle balayait du regard la vaste salle de la bibliothèque, presque vide en cette journée ensoleillée d'Avril.

Mais elle-même n'avait-elle pas envie de tous les rejoindre, eux qui se prélassaient sur les rives du lac, profitant du premier jour de soleil depuis semblait-il des mois ?

Juste un peu.

Et puis cela ferait quoi, si elle sortait maintenant ? Elle avait trois chapitres de révision d'avance sur le programme qu'elle s'était fixé.

Une partie d'elle la traita de gourde irresponsable lorsqu'elle se leva en un raclement de chaise, faisant claquer ses livres en les refermant avec une joie presque lisible sur son visage.

Une toute petite partie.

Le soleil, dehors, l'attendait.

Comment imaginer que le mois suivant, le monde sorcier plongerait dans le chaos total pour presque aussitôt revoir la lumière du jour ? Enfin.

Car Harry avait vaincu. Une fois de plus. Mais cette fois on espérait que ce serait la bonne.

Elle, Ron, ils avaient tous pris d'énormes risques. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, où avait eu lieu la bataille finale, ils s'étaient battus comme des lions. Ou plutôt…non, comme des adultes. Des adultes.

Au loin, elle avait vu Severus se battre comme elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il sache le faire. Elle savait qu'il avait tué Lucius Malefoy.

Drago n'était apparu qu'à la fin du combat, un peu comme s'il s'était décidé au dernier moment. Il avait sauvé la vie de Harry, elle le savait, permettant ainsi d'effectuer la Prophétie dont le sens lui parvenait enfin dans toute sa réalité.

Les vitrines en feu, le verre brisé, les cris, les sorts se croisant dans un ciel baigné d'une fumée rougeoyante, les Aurors, l'Ordre, tout cela lui donnerait longtemps des cauchemars.

Elle était présente lorsque Harry avait tué Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas saisi l'essentiel de la scène, imprégnée d'une magie incroyablement forte et mystique, et la façon dont s'y était pris Harry pour tuer le Mage Noir l'intriguait encore énormément. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer cependant que la bataille avait été essentiellement _mentale_.

Peut-être avait-il dû lui-même céder une partie de son âme, qui sait ?

Elle n'osait pas encore lui demander de raconter cela. Son ami s'était enfermé dans un mutisme presque total qui, sentait-elle, durerait un certain temps.

En un mot, il avait été secoué. Mais il s'en remettrait.

Drago et elle avaient été les seuls à assister à cela. Ca s'était passé chez Ollivanders, dans les décombres du magasin ravagé par la bataille.

Les rayons, les dernières piles de boîtes s'étaient progressivement effondrés, puis Harry et le Lord Noir avaient lévité à l'intérieur d'une boule de lumière insoutenable, et elle et Drago n'avaient alors plus saisi grand-chose à se qui se passait.

Ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, comme deux enfants prêts à recevoir une correction. Malefoy avait resserré son bras autour d'elle en un geste protecteur, puis tout s'était brusquement arrêté, la lumière s'était dissolue, le vent qui soufflait était tombé.

Harry gisait à terre, convulsant, et le corps du Mage Noir –son corps - semblait avoir été soumis à une cuisson dégoûtante.

Lord Voldemort était mort, bien mort, et son corps avait tout d'une dépouille mortelle, si ce n'était l'aspect monstrueux de sa peau blafarde et l'éclat éteint de ses yeux rouges. Mais même sa dépouille résonnait encore de vibrations trop mystiques et elle avait espéré que ce corps répugnant serait réduit en poussière comme il se devait. Elle ne s'en approcha donc pas trop.

Le Mage Noir était mort, comme un simple sorcier mortel. Son corps _gisait_. Son corps.

Il était redevenu poussière, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

Harry, son ami, ne reviendrait pas à l'école, bien entendu. Son repos était indispensable.

Elle et Ron avaient eu le choix de passer ou non leurs examens, et ils avaient décidé de les passer. Ils se sentaient le devoir de le faire. Voldemort ne devait pas gâcher davantage leur existence, surtout _mort_.

Harry, lui, n'était pas retourné à Poudlard et vivait chez les Weasley, sa seule famille, finalement. Il avait tenté de protester, il voulait être seul, il avait exprimé le désir d'aller vivre un temps à Square Grimmaurd, mais tous avaient réalisé que cette idée était la pire qui puisse être. Fragile comme il l'était, rester ainsi seul dans cette maison, _cette maison-là_, était une folie.

Finalement il s'était laissé convaincre.

Hermione et Ron le rejoindraient dès la fin de leurs examens. Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Arthur Weasley de la prendre en stage à son bureau de détournement des objets moldus, et débuterait au mois d'Août.

Ron avait tenté de modérer son enthousiasme mais elle avait eu raison des conseils de son ami de rester tranquille, au moins durant un été.

Nul besoin était d'imaginer qu'après son rôle dans la Résistance, Arthur allait être sans doutes promu, peut-être même au poste le plus important, mais il avait clairement expliqué qu'il ne voulait être changé de place, qu'il préférait rester aux affaires moldues, afin que sa notoriété, si notoriété il y avait, serve une cause qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Juin tirait à sa fin, et Hermione marchait, sereine, vers le but qu'elle poursuivait aujourd'hui, le coeur léger pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle avait une bonne impression quand à l'issue de ses ASPICs.

Elle respirait enfin.

Le temps était splendide, chaud, soleil triomphant, les odeurs entêtantes de la Forêt Interdite arrivaient jusqu'à elle par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

Demain matin, elle quitterait Poudlard.

Severus savourait la journée splendide qui s'offrait à lui, lui sembla-t-il pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il redescendait du bureau de Dumbledore où une nouvelle amusante l'attendait : il ferait sa rentrée prochaine en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Lui qui avait décidé de quitter l'école après la chute du Mage Noir…Dumbledore avait réussi à le faire revenir sur sa décision. Et l'argument était de taille. Avec une grosse augmentation à la clé.

Sans compter le brevet de sa découverte sur le sang de dragon qu'il avait vendu pour une honorable quantité de Gallions.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était libre. Enfin.

Pas de baignade dans le lac, cette année il allait partir. Loin. Peut-être en Sardaigne, cet endroit lui faisait envie depuis longtemps et on lui avait toujours dit qu'il y avait des ancêtres.

Et puis il pouvait bien se le permettre, au diable les prétextes !

Les couloirs presque déserts lui semblaient amicaux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Plus d'examens à surveiller, plus d'élèves à réprimander. Demain il serait libre, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il remontait tranquillement vers ses appartements.

Oui, tranquillement. Il était serein.

Il traversa le dernier couloir, sombre, comme toujours. Et arrivé à l'angle de celui-ci, où se trouvait la porte de chez lui, il vit une ombre appuyée au mur, qui se redressa quand elle le vit arriver.

Une ombre dont le visage restait inconnu, mais qu'il avait pourtant reconnueà l'instant.

Elle resta un instant muette, ses yeux brillant de façon incertaine dans la pénombre, puis dit doucement :

« - Je t'ai reconnu à ton pas. »


	26. L'heure du Thé

**Chapitre 26**

**L'heure du thé**

Il ne répondit pas.

La surprise avait été trop forte. Comme si son ancienne vie n'en avait pas encore tout à fait fini avec lui, une ancienne souffrance revenait, inattendue, cuisante. Il resta donc muet. Se préparant, invoquant peut-être pour la dernière fois de sa vie le serpent qui vivait en lui.

Il se figea pour mieux frapper, mobilisant ses forces au point même que les sarcasmes devinrent superflus.

Mais elle parla avant lui:

« - Ca fait bien longtemps, toutes ces histoires, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus. » Elle marqua une pause. « Je suis venue te dire au revoir. Il me semble que je devais le faire. Voilà. »

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Hermione frissonna. Il lui rappelait soudain celui qu'elle avait connu il y a bien longtemps: l'austère maître des potions, celui qui savait si bien la terroriser, même si elle s'efforçait de n'en rien montrer. Celui aussi qui savait parfaitement l'humilier, quand il en avait l'occasion. Elle se sentit à nouveau avoir douze ans. Mais sa voix ne trembla pas autant qu'autrefois lorsqu'elle ajouta:

« - Plus rien ne m'en empêche, à présent, puisque je m'en vais. »

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder, glacial. Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine lorsqu'il se décida à répondre, de cette voix à la fois si basse et si claire:

« - Plus rien, non. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je pourrais t'en vouloir. »

Si, il lui en voulait d'une chose. De l'avoir si vite oublié, sans doute aucun. Mais il n'admettrait jamais cela devant elle. Plutôt mourir.

Il s'efforça de sourire.

« - Alors au revoir. »

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de ses appartements.

« - Attends. J'aimerais parler un peu avec toi. »

Il eut un bref soupir.

« - C'est inutile. Ce serait une erreur de s'attarder là-dessus. Comme tu l'as dit c'est du passé. Et je n'ai pas de temps pour cela. »

« - Tu quittes Poudlard? »

Il contemplait toujours fixement le bois de sa porte.

« - Je m'en vais demain. »

« - Tu as bien raison, maintenant que tu es libre. Que vas-tu faire à la rentrée prochaine? »

« - Je reviens ici », répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« - Alors c'est qu'enseigner est ta vocation. Je plains les élèves qui feront leur première rentrée ici, en Septembre... »

Il sourit malgré lui. Elle n'avait pas changé. Enfin si, mais elle était toujours...la même, quelque part.

« - Allons, entre. »

C'était ridicule. Après tout ce temps, il ne risquait quand même pas de se laisser aller comme autrefois. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche, _ça non_.

La pièce était toujours la même, mais Hermione refusa de s'attarder davantage sur les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Il avait décidé d'abandonner sa carapace un instant, le temps de lui faire ses adieux, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Ils s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face et Severus ne put entièrement dissimuler la grimace de douleur qui crispa un instant ses traits lorsqu'il s'assit dans l'un d'eux. Hermione le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'il avait été blessé par un sort complexe, lors de la bataille du Chemin de Traverse, et que sa blessure serait longue à guérir complètement. Son absence à plusieurs cours et la mine qu'il avait affiché ces derniers jours étaient venues confirmer les rumeurs concernant son état de santé. Néanmoins, elle s'interdit de lui en parler, craignant de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il était si compliqué…

Il invoqua une théière fumante.

« - Et toi, que fais-tu à la rentrée prochaine? », fit-il sur un ton de conversation un peu trop formel au goût d'Hermione.

« - Et bien...Si mes résultats aux ASPICs le permettent, je vais tenter d'entrer au ministère. Arthur Weasley a accepté de me prendre en stage cet été. J'aimerais travailler au Département des Accidents Magiques ou aux Affaires Moldues, je ne sais pas encore. »

Elle attrapa la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

« - Tu pourrais faire mieux. »

« - Comment ça? », fit-elle d'un ton soudain hostile.

Un instant elle se dressa contre lui, furieuse, comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être à lui, comme si elle ne l'avait quitté que la veille. Mais ça faisait plus d'un an, à présent.

Elle était toujours aussi jolie, quand elle s'énervait.

Hermione s'imaginait aisément ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, mais elle voulait voir s'il _oserait_ le faire.

« - Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Tu pourrais choisir n'importe quelle autre carrière, et toi...Tu envisages de devenir une simple employée du Ministère! Je te croyais plus ambitieuse. »

« - Et bien...Tu t'es trompé. Et jamais je n'ai dit que c'était là ma seule ambition », fit-elle, soudain plus calme.

Il haussa interrogativement les sourcils mais elle resta muette, se contentant de le regarder avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Il détourna vivement les siens.

« - D'ailleurs je pourrais t'en dire autant », poursuivit-elle. « Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'enseigner autre chose que les potions? C'était peut-être le moment de quitter Poudlard pour chercher fortune ailleurs... »

« - Et bien...Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'enseignerais les potions à la rentrée, pour ma part. »

« - Tu vas enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« - Comment le sais-tu? »

Il avait failli laisser voir sa surprise, mais s'était retenu à temps. Elle le remarqua et en fut un instant amusée: il se contrôlait beaucoup moins qu'autrefois et elle en était heureuse pour lui. Qui sait, peut-être deviendrait-il un jour quelqu'un de...Détendu?

Elle sourit. Un sourire tellement plus calme, plus adulte que les explosions de joie auxquelles il avait tant pris goût.

« - Et bien...C'est sensé être un secret total, donc évidemment, toute l'école le sait. Félicitations. Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais me le dire! »

Il y eut un silence. Lorsqu'il le brisa, ce fut pour poser la question à la quelle Hermione s'attendait le moins.

« - Comment va Potter? »

Elle fut un instant désarçonnée.

« - Pas très bien, mais j'ai de bons espoirs. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Elle ne sut déterminer s'il avait demandé cela par politesse ou par réel intérêt.

« - Puisqu'on en parle...Je voulais te dire que je m'étais beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, ces derniers mois. »

Il mit longtemps avant de répondre.

« - Merci. »

« - C'est la vérité, je ne te dis pas ça pour être polie. Mais puisqu'on en parle...Maintenant tu pourrais me dire quel était ton rôle dans l'Ordre. »

« - Tu es venue pour savoir cela? », fit-il soudain sur la défensive.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il y avait tant de non-dits entre eux...

« - Je suis venue te voir. »

Il soupira profondément avant de commencer à parler. Hermione se demanda si elle avait eu une bonne idée en revenant sur tout cela.

« - Quand je suis devenu mangemort, j'avais le même âge que toi. J'étais un bon élève, et ma mission auprès du Seigneur...Auprès de...De Voldemort consistait à mener des recherches afin de faire avancer son projet d'immortalité. Aujourd'hui il me reste désagréable de penser qu'une des expériences auxquelles j'ai participé lui a sans doute offert de ne pas totalement mourir, il y a dix-sept ans. »

Elle eut soudain un frisson de compassion pour cet homme rongé par le regret, et qui vivrait avec pour le restant de ses jours. Elle garda cependant le silence.

Il reprit:

« - Je n'étais pas un de ses soldats, au sens où je ne me suis jamais battu pour lui. Mais j'ai été heureux de le servir, tu peux m'en croire. J'en ai été heureux.

Elle préféra ne pas lui demander pourquoi.

« - C'est moi qui ais entendu la Prophétie par mégarde, un soir où je logeais à la Tête de Sanglier. J'ai vu Dumbledore et je l'ai suivi. Tu connais la suite, du moins dans les grandes lignes. »

« - Harry m'a tout raconté, l'année dernière. Tu as rallié Dumbledore, ensuite. »

« - Oui, quand j'ai réalisé ce que signifiait la Prophétie. »

Elle ne jugea pas nécessaire d'exiger davantage de détails. Depuis longtemps elle savait qu'il était bien plus humain, bien plus tendre que la plupart des "bons" sorciers.

Il y eut un long, très long silence.

Puis Severus le rompit :

« - Tu l'as vu mourir, parait-il. »

Inutile de demander de qui il parlait

« - C'est…Etrange, en fait. Oui, en quelque sorte, même si ça a été quelque chose de bizarre. Je n'aime pas trop en parler. C'était vraiment bizarre.»

« - Bien sûr. »

Il n'insista pas.

« - Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, à propos de l'Ordre », reprit Hermione.

« - Je ne peux pas en parler, du moins pour le moment. Je dois garder le silence jusqu'au procès. Je suis témoin, tu dois t'en douter. »

« - Bien sûr. Je serai là, de toute façon. Je dois aussi témoigner. »

« - Alors je te reverrai », dit-il d'un ton neutre.

« - Ca se pourrait. »

Ses yeux la fuyaient et il semblait vouloir écourter la conversation. Elle s'en aperçut et reposa sa tasse. Il était temps qu'elle s'en aille.

« - Je vais y aller, je suis contente d'avoir parlé avec toi. »

Elle réalisa alors qu'ils avaient évité avec soin de parler d'eux, du mal qu'ils s'étaient fait. Bien sûr...Qu'y avait-il à ajouter? Rien qui ne les fasse à nouveau souffrir tous les deux.

Et pourtant...Loin de la satisfaire, cet entretien lui laissait finalement un sentiment de vacuité, comme un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Aucunes des ses questions n'avait trouvé de réponse. Avait-il été malheureux ? Lui avait-elle manqué ? Regrettait-il ce qu'il avait fait ? Mais il n'était plus temps de lui demander cela…Ces questions n'avaient plus de sens à présent.

Elle se leva.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait cela. Elle avait été si triste, ce soir-là...

Comme si on lui avait arraché le coeur.

Le temps avait passé et elle se sentait infiniment plus forte, aujourd'hui. La vie lui apparaissait maintenant comme une infinité de possibilités, et non plus comme un chemin qui fallait suivre. Etre maître de ses choix, voilà tout ce qui lui importait désormais.

Il la raccompagna, et devança son geste au moment où elle allait saisir la poignée. Un instant, leurs peaux s'effleurèrent, et comme autrefois le contact fut électrisant. Mais c'était simplement l'écho lointain d'une époque révolue.

Puis aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient touchées, leurs peaux s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, et Hermione franchit le seuil de la porte.

« - J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

Severus ne répondit pas à cela, insondable comme il savait si bien l'être.

« - Au revoir », se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

Elle se retourna alors et s'éloigna, disparaissant pour la dernière fois dans les entrailles de ce couloir cauchemardesque.

Il referma la porte sur elle, définitivement.

Il se retourna vers la pièce encore imprégnée de sa présence, de son odeur, la gorge pleine des mots qu'il aurait voulu lui dire et qu'il était trop tard pour dire, qu'il était trop fier pour oser prononcer.

Non, oh le stupide homme...Il n'allait pas pleurer...Pas lui, et pas après tout ce temps!

Il était temps de renoncer pour de bon, le temps avait passé, tant de choses étaient arrivées...Il devait aller de l'avant, reconstruire sa vie loin de tous ces échecs, de toutes ces erreurs.

Le festin de fin d'année n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et il devait s'y préparer. Une fois de plus, il ne devrait lutter pour que le passé ne le rattrape pas.

D'un côté, il avait l'habitude.


	27. Egarés

**Chapitre 27**

**Egarés**

Severus détourna la tête au spectacle désagréable de ce crétin de Weasley qui embrassait Hermione sur la joue. C'était toujours désagréable à regarder, et pour tout dire presque impudique. Mais l'habitude avait fait en sorte que ce genre de choses ne le faisait que frissonner, au lieu de le faire serrer les poings, comme au début.

Il avait fini par renoncer à combattre cela. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le passé ne s'effaçait jamais complètement.

On peut avoir l'apparence la plus noble, la plus respectable, la robe que l'on porte sert uniquement à cacher une peau marquée par la vie d'_avant._

Puis Minerva avait engagé la conversation au sujet des prochaines élections du Ministre de la Magie, et il avait plongé avec une loquacité peu habituelle dans la conversation.

Et bien entendu, Gryffondor avait encore une fois gagné la coupe.

Il accueillit la fin du repas avec reconnaissance.

La tête penchée, perdu dans ses pensées, ou plutôt dans le magma incertain et vaguement désagréable de ses idées, il avançait dans les couloirs en direction de ses appartements.

Il faisait sombre. Le discours de Dumbledore, dégoulinant de bons sentiments, lui avait laissé une impression indigeste. Ou bien était-ce le vin qu'on leur avait servi et dont il avait peut-être un peu abusé ? Mais peu importe, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vaincu, et il était un homme affranchi, désormais.

En aucun cas il ne vit la silhouette qui heurta la sienne, manquant de le précipiter au sol.

A travers la vision incertaine que lui offrait l'obscurité du couloir et le vin qui courrait dans ses veines, il reconnut une tête blonde ébouriffée, posée sur un corps qui s'était retenu tant bien que mal aux aspérités du mur de pierre.

« - Lovegood ! Que trafiquez-vous ici ! Faut-il que je vous rappelle où se trouve la tour de Serdaigle ! Vingt points en moins pour votre maison ! Filez ! »

Il était d'autant plus énervé que le choc avait réveillé la blessure qui ornait le côté droit de son abdomen.

Légèrement ahurie, elle ne bougeait toujours pas, ou du moins pas assez vite au goût de Severus qui commençait à perdre patience.

« - Excusez-moi professeur, j'ai perdu mon chemin et… »

« - Je me moque éperdument de vos raisons ! Dégagez le passage, et je retire encore dix points à Serdaigle ! »

La fille ne demanda pas son reste, sans doutes rassurée par le fait que l'année était terminée et que les points qu'il lui avait enlevés ne seraient pas comptabilisés, et s'éloigna prestement, une expression toujours aussi ahurie sur le visage.

Il reprit son chemin, passablement énervé et à la fois cruellement satisfait d'avoir eu l'occasion de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Tant pis si son retrait de points demeurait fictif, c'était la dernière fois avant au moins deux mois, il fallait en profiter.

C'est alors que derrière lui, il entendit …

« - En fait je m'étais perdue… »

Etrangement, sa voix était claire et posée.

Severus soupira en massant son front, exaspéré. Elle avait décidé de l'achever, apparemment…Pourquoi le provoquait-elle, n'avait-elle peur de rien, cette stupide Serdaigle ? Elle lui rappelait…Mais non.

« - …Et quand ça arrive, j'ai tendance à persister dans mes erreurs. »

Elle se tut un instant.

Severus était abasourdi.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière d'enseignant, il se trouvait à cours de répartie, tant elle s'exprimait avec un naturel plein de sincérité. Elle poursuivit:

« - Mais là, je suis revenue sur mes pas, tout simplement. A croire que ça marche », ajouta-t-elle. « Bonnes vacances, professeur. Enfin, si je puis me permettre. »

Les yeux exorbités, il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne put rien dire, en particulier face à l'aplomb de la jeune fille.

« - A ce propos, vous n'auriez pas entendu parler d'un manuel de métamorphose qu'on aurait retrouvé… »

« - Filez, sinon je vous envoie directement chez Dumbledore », fit-il à voix basse, d'un ton calme qu'il savait bien plus terrifiant que les cris.

Ca n'était pas pour l'impressionner, simplement il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de parler plus fort. Ses neurones fonctionnaient à toute vitesse, et c'était d'une voix presque distraite et qu'elle avait sans doute interprétée comme menaçante, qu'il l'avait une dernière fois sommée de quitter les lieux.

Luna Lovegood s'interrompit aussitôt et s'en retourna en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Figé, il resta un bon moment dans la même position, massant distraitement son ventre blessé avec sur le visage la même expression ahurie, exorbitée. Il ignorait à quel point ainsi, il ressemblait à la jeune fille qu'il venait d'envoyer balader.

Puis il se retourna et rentra dans ses appartements.

Longtemps, il se débattit contre lui-même, en proie à l'émotion qui couvait en lui et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer, troublé par le décalage entre ce que lui avait dit cette fille de Serdaigle et les émotions que cela avait réveillées en lui. Quand il comprit qu'il n'allait pas arriver à se concentrer sur autre chose il se leva, si énervé qu'il renversa sa chaise sans y prêter attention.

Ordonné comme il l'était, il retrouva sans peine la pile soigneusement rangée des lettres qu'il avait écrites l'été précédent.

Son regard fit plusieurs fois l'aller retour entre l'épais paquet et le feu qui se mourait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis il le serra résolument dans sa main et se dirigea vers son bureau dont il sortit une épaisse enveloppe de papier foncé.

Il y rangea soigneusement l'ensemble des lettres, sans rien y ajouter, et la scella. Il la posa sur son bureau déjà débarrassé de toute la paperasse qui s'y était accumulée durant l'année, et la contempla un instant d'un air satisfait, seul vestige de son ancienne vie, au centre de ce bureau où il avait enfin fait un ménage salutaire.

Elle partirait demain.

Puis il s'en retourna vers sa chambre d'un pas tranquille.

Cette nuit-là et pour la première fois depuis des années, il dormit parfaitement bien.

Il goûta, pour la première fois de sa vie lui sembla-t-il, au délice de se faire réveiller par les rayons du soleil, constatant avec une joie presque enfantine qu'il avait oublié de fermer les lourds rideaux qu'il n'oubliait jamais, autrefois, de tirer.

Tout était vraiment fini…

Severus se leva lentement et avança torse nu vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qui lui offrait une vue resplendissante sur le parc. Il vit qu'il était près de midi.

Enfin il s'étira, sans prendre garde à sa blessure qui n'était pas encore guérie et qui le rappela douloureusement à la réalité. Elle ne s'était toujours pas refermée correctement…Mais ça n'était pas très grave, au fond. Il guérirait.

Alors que Lucius Malefoy, qui en était à l'origine, pourrissait déjà dans sa tombe.

Il en était ainsi.

Il allait prendre le chemin des vacances, des vraies vacances, les premières de toute une vie.

Il allait d'abord s'offrir un petit-déjeuner royal lui qui, habituellement, n'avalait qu'un café au réveil. Mais avant…Il sortit de la chambre et attrapa d'un geste décidé l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un hibou de la Gazette du Sorcier, impatient, cognait du bec contre la vitre. Severus lui ouvrit, prit son journal et le paya, puis appela son propre hibou à l'aide de son sifflet minuscule posé non loin.

L'oiseau, un Grand-duc anthracite fit son apparition.

Il lui gratta un instant la tête avant d'attacher l'enveloppe à sa patte tendue.

« - Tu sais à qui tu dois la porter, bien sûr… »

Il lui sembla que l'oiseau avait cligné malicieusement ses yeux ambrés, avant de s'envoler dans un frou-frou de plumes.

Severus respira profondément, autant que sa blessure le lui permettait, et se rappela qu'il avait des potions à prendre, avant de descendre. Se dirigeant vers une étagère encombrée de fioles, il déplia distraitement le journal, lisant les titres en première page.

« _La vérité sur les réseaux intra-ministériels des mangemorts_… », « _A trois mois des Grands Procès, nos opinions sur les véritables alliés de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom…_ »

Severus eut un sourire méprisant à la vue de ces titres. On pouvait dire que la guerre était un sujet vendeur…Et elle le resterait sans doutes un long moment.

« _Qui sont ces héros de la Résistance ? Gilderoy Lockart nous raconte l'Ordre du Phénix comme si nous y étions…_ »

En temps normal il aurait du en être exaspéré, mais il ne fit que retenir un rire.

« _Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur-vedette de la célèbre équipe de Bulgarie annonce enfin publiquement son homosexualité après des années de controverse._ »

Il fit tomber la fiole qu'il avait à la main alors qu'il farfouillait distraitement sur l'étagère.

_Ca_, c'était nouveau.

Le bruit de verre brisé ne lui parvint que partiellement aux oreilles.

Absorbé dans la lecture d'un article qu'en temps normal il aurait ignoré royalement, il en occulta entièrement l'hypothèse que ledit article, comme la grande majorité de ceux qui étaient édités dans ce torchon, pouvait simplement être un tissu d'insanités. Celui-ci disait la vérité.

Allons, ça ne changeait plus rien à présent, puisque toute cette histoire était finie…Il se rappela cependant sa jalousie. Quelle part réelle avait-elle eu dans sa décision de s'éloigner d'Hermione ? Il y avait le danger dû à la guerre et à son rôle dans l'Ordre, bien sûr, l'aspect amoral de leur situation aussi, mais cet fameuse lettre qui avait déclenché sa jalousie, cette violente jalousie, n'avait-elle donc pas représenté davantage que ce qu'il avait toujours voulu croire ?

Il n'en pouvait plus de retourner tout cela dans sa tête. Il s'affala dans un de ses fauteuils préférés, le front dans sa main, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il sentait poindre en lui l'exaspération.

Etait-ce…Sa fierté, tout simplement, qui avait pris les commandes ce soir-là et avait frappé un grand coup, excluant de sa vie la seule personne capable de recevoir son affection et de l'aimer en retour ? Etait-il aussi peu sûr de lui ? Non, voyons…

Et pourquoi, _pourquoi_ quand il croyait être enfin débarrassé de cette histoire, revenait-elle immanquablement le rappeler à sa souffrance ?

Elle l'avait vite oublié…S'emparant de l'affection maladroite que lui offrait le dernier fils Weasley avec une avidité qui lui avait fait mal.

Avait-il donc aussi peu compté ?

Mais tant pis, à présent le destin était en marche. Et Severus s'apprêtait à partir loin, très loin, alors que le hibou envolé un peu plus tôt volait à tire d'ailes vers son objectif, emportant en une seule fois l'ensemble des lettres qu'il aurait dû envoyer il y avait bien longtemps, la folie de tout un été, d'un amour gâché, l'ultime tentative d'une rédemption chère payée.

Dans le compartiment inondé de soleil du train qui amenait Hermione Granger vers sa nouvelle vie, celle-ci se laissait aller à la nostalgie. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle prenait le train, et elle ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard à la rentrée. Tant de choses l'attendaient au-dehors…Mais elle se laissait aller, juste un instant, à éprouver un peu de peine à quitter cet endroit où elle avait appris tant de choses. Vécu également : toutes ces choses qui faisaient d'elle une adulte aujourd'hui impatiente de devenir quelqu'un, de se réaliser en tant que sorcière, en tant qu'_adulte_, enfin.

Elle se rappelait, en début d'année, le temps épouvantable qui les avait accueillis. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers Harry. Il avait été si présent pour elle…Alors qu'il aurait pu faire preuve d'égoïsme, d'indifférence, il avait su malgré la complexité de sa propre existence, lui faire une place et tendre une oreille aux difficultés de la sienne. Il devait se remettre à vivre, coûte que coûte, car Harry méritait enfin d'avoir une vie.

A ses côtés, en grande conversation avec sa sœur, Ron n'avait pas vu la mine triste et songeuse de son amie, et tant mieux, pensa celle-ci. Elle aurait voulu être seule en cet instant. La seule personne de sa connaissance à la quelle elle aurait voulu dire qu'en elle se mélangeaient à présent la tristesse, le regret, le remords, la nostalgie, l'appréhension, lui avait à tout jamais fermé la porte de son cœur.

Le train finit par arriver à King's Cross, et la foule des élèves, jeunes ou moins jeunes, se précipita vers la chaude journée d'été qui touchait à sa fin, mais prometteuse de vacances inoubliables.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait pu croire si elle avait encore eu douze ans.


	28. Quand on cherche

**Chapitre 28**

**Quand on cherche**

A peine avait-elle franchi le seuil de sa chambre qu'elle vit posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre un gros hibou gris foncé, attendant vraisemblablement qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle entendait en bas les rires de ses parents, tout heureux de l'accueillir après une si longue absence, et ferma prudemment la porte de sa chambre avant d'aller à la rencontre de l'oiseau majestueux qui la toisait de son regard ambré. Elle ouvrit, et pendant un instant le bruit de la rue vint vriller ses tympans. Il déploya ses ailes et sautilla à l'intérieur de la pièce. Hermione vit qu'il apportait une enveloppe assez conséquente.

Mais le monde magique attendrait bien le temps d'une soirée. Elle la lirait plus tard.

Le hibou picora quelques miettes qu'elle lui tendait au creux de sa main avant de reprendre son envol.

Elle revêtit des vêtements moldus et descendit voir ses parents, se préparant à passer une soirée tranquille dans le cocon tranquille de cet appartement londonien qui avait vu grandir son enfance.

Il était presque minuit quand elle remonta se coucher. En peignoir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, éreintée. Elle vit d'un œil la volumineuse enveloppe posée sur son bureau. Tant pis, demain…Ses yeux se fermèrent, mais aussitôt le démon de la curiosité fit son apparition et fut plus fort que la fatigue.

Et puis ça pouvait être important.

Elle se releva et tendit un bras vers le bureau pour atteindre la lettre.

C'était presque un colis, au vu de son poids. Hermione s'installa confortablement, le dos contre ses oreillers, et déchira l'épais papier. Une pluie de parchemins en tomba, pliés et tous de la même taille. Elle en saisit un au hasard et en entama la lecture.

Le matin la surprit alors qu'elle tenait serrée dans sa main le dernier qu'elle ait lu, le visage ruisselant, la gorge si serrée qu'elle en était douloureuse, les yeux ouverts sans toutefois voir quoi que ce soit.

Etrangement, la seule lettre qu'elle écrivit ce matin-là fut destinée à Albus Dumbledore.

En l'attente d'une réponse, elle tourna en rond dans sa chambre pendant une bonne partie de la journée, avant de se décider à sortir prendre l'air.

Elle marcha sans but, dans la tiédeur de l'après-midi puis du soir qui tombait, dans les rues désertées par la population, réfléchissant.

A son retour, une petite chouette tachetée l'attendait, perchée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir.

L'écriture fine et harmonieuse de Dumbledore commença à lui parler. Et quand elle eut bien compris ce qu'elle disait, Hermione reposa le parchemin et attrapa sa veste. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard…

Elle prétexta une amie à voir et sortit de l'appartement à la hâte, sous les yeux éberlués de sa mère qui préparait le dîner.

Il faisait nuit, à présent. Elle s'engouffra dans la première bouche de métro qu'elle trouva sur son chemin.

Après vingt minutes de trajet, Hermione se retrouva dans un quartier assez animé, plutôt populaire, qu'elle connaissait peu. Les immeubles aux façades défraîchies se succédaient, mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir de la sorte : elle n'ignorait pas que dans le monde des sorciers, les couvertures les plus modestes abritaient la plupart du temps bien des surprises. Elle lisait avec attention les numéros au-dessus des portes, si bien qu'elle finit par bousculer une jeune femme au teint mat habillée d'un sari, aux cheveux tressés et qui, au lieu de la regarder d'un air mauvais comme elle s'y attendait, partit dans un grand rire étincelant avant de s'éloigner en parlant dans une langue inconnue.

Elle était arrivée.

L'immeuble était vraiment un des plus misérables qu'elle avait bien pu voir depuis qu'elle était sortie du métro, mais c'était bien l'adresse que lui avait donné Dumbledore.

La nuit était presque complètement tombée, à présent, mais le quartier était pleinement éveillé et enjoué, comme lors d'une fête.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, qui d'ailleurs ne possédait pas de poignée, et entra. Les noms sur les boites aux lettres lui étaient soit totalement inconnus, soit illisibles. Celle qui l'intéressait n'en portait aucun. Ca sentait le bois pourri, la moisissure, l'humidité, mais rien qui lui aurait fait oublier le but de sa visite. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Appartement 26. Elle y était.

Hermione inspira un grand coup et sonna. Trois fois.

Personne ne vint.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

« - Y'a personne, si vous voulez mon avis… »

C'était un vieil homme à l'expression hostile. Apparemment elle avait fait assez de bruit pour le déranger.

« - Vous connaissez le locataire de cet appartement ? », demanda-t-elle hardiment.

« - Un peu que je le connais ! », fit-il d'une voix plus forte, « Même si je compte sur les doigts de la main les fois où je l'ai vu, impossible d'oublier une dégaine pareille ! Un type louche, si vous voulez mon avis, mais ça fait une paye que je l'ai pas vu…Sûrement en prison, avec une allure pareille », ajouta-t-il avant de sortir un vieux mouchoir dont il se servit bruyamment.

« - Vous l'avez vu, ces derniers temps ? », le relança-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

« - Viens de vous dire que ça fait bien six mois que je l'ai pas vu, et maintenant dégagez de là, sinon j'appelle la police ! Ici c'est encore un immeuble correct, même si le quartier est devenu une poubelle… »

Découragée, Hermione jeta un dernier regard à la porte irrévocablement close et descendit les escaliers, abattue, les propos aigris du vieil homme accompagnant ses pas, s'atténuant à mesure qu'elle redescendait les marches «_ …Toujours pareil avec ces étrangers…Devrait mettre toute cette vermine en prison_… »

Nul doute que c'était bien l'appartement de Severus dont elle revenait, mais son propriétaire n'était pas là. Elle soupira, resserrant autour d'elle la veste en jean qu'elle portait. Il commençait à faire froid, malgré la saison.

Elle allait écrire à Dumbledore pour le remercier, c'était la moindre des choses pour l'avoir dérangé, d'autant plus que sa demande n'avait donné aucune explication. Juste : « _Cher professeur Dumbledore, auriez-vous la gentillesse de me donner l'adresse du domicile du professeur Rogue, c'est une affaire assez urgente et je vous en serais très reconnaissante. Bien à vous, miss Hermione Granger. _»

Il la lui avait donc donnée, et maintenant elle se retrouvait à errer sans but dans ce quartier populaire de Londres, aussi désespérée, aussi triste qu'au matin lorsqu'elle avait achevé la lecture bouleversante d'une cinquantaine de lettres d'amour toutes aussi déchirantes les unes que les autres.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues sans qu'elle cherche à les cacher.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain elle se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse, afin d'envoyer un hibou. Au Chaudron Baveur, elle rencontra Drago. Lui non plus n'allait pas pour le mieux…Même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher.

« - Le plus dur », finit-il par lui avouer, « c'est de penser que c'est ce bon vieux Rogue qui a tué mon père. Ils étaient amis, même si c'était une drôle d'amitié, pleine de mensonges, et de tout le reste…Je les ai tellement vus ensemble que de savoir qu'il l'a tué, même pour se défendre, ça me…Je ne sais pas. »

Il eut un long soupir.

Hermione ne savait que répondre. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait ainsi à elle, et elle avait toujours conservé par rapport à Malefoy une rancœur qui mettrait du temps à s'effacer. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus oublié qu'il avait vraiment choisi son camp lors de la bataille finale, ainsi que les gestes protecteurs qu'il avait pu avoir envers elle.

Elle fut touchée par sa confession.

Ils se trouvaient dans un coin de l'auberge, devant deux pintes de Bièraubeurre auxquelles aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment touché.

« - Et toi, que vas-tu faire l'année prochaine ? », demanda-t-il soudain.

« - Je…Je vais peut-être travailler au Ministère, je n'en sais rien encore. Sinon, je m'offrirai une année sabbatique, je…Oui, hein, tu trouves ça étonnant de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? », fit-elle d'un ton malicieux devant la mine stupéfaite du blond. « J'en ai assez de tout ça, ça me ferait du bien de m'éloigner. En fait ça dépendra de mon stage de cet été, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être faut-il que je ne me laisse plus aller, ça n'a pas été une période facile, ces derniers mois. »

« - Pour personne », ajouta Drago, sombre.

« - Pour personne », fit-elle en écho.

Elle ne lui demanda pas ce que lui comptait faire, n'ignorant pas que la fortune dont il héritait de son père le mettait à l'abri du besoin pour l'étendue de son existence.

Une idée folle vint alors éclore à l'esprit d'Hermione, mais elle devait se montrer habile…

« - Tu me parlais de Rogue, tout-à-l'heure, mais crois-tu qu'il va conserver son poste à Poudlard, l'année prochaine ? », dit-elle en connaissant pertinemment la réponse. « Tu l'as vu, ces derniers temps ? »

Il soupira.

« - Il me semble, oui, qu'il va rester professeur. Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi il enseignerait même la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à la rentrée. Mais rien n'est sûr. Je l'ai croisé, il y a deux jours, ici. »

Hermione réprima un sursaut. Elle aurait voulu en crier.

« - Il m'a laissé comprendre qu'il partait en vacances, probablement dans le Sud de l'Europe, je n'ai pas très bien compris. Ca a été bizarre. Cette histoire, avec mon père, ça a créé une drôle d'ambiance. Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps, finalement. Il est comme nous, je pense que ça l'a secoué, tout ça. »

Il avait le regard plongé dans le liquide ambré et sirupeux de sa chope de Bièraubeurre, et ne pouvait donc voir l'expression fébrile d'Hermione, en face de lui

« - C'est comme une épidémie, on veut tous ficher le camp du coin », ajouta-t-il le regard perdu dans le vide.

« - Tu vas partir, toi aussi ? »

Drago Malefoy leva vers elle ce regard rêveur, mais plein de lourds nuages qui n'attendaient que d'éclater. Il la regarda longuement, comme s'il cherchait à la reconnaître, avant de répondre :

« - Je penserais que tu es folle, si tu me disais que tu n'avais jamais envisagé de te tirer de ce foutu pays pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. »

Des dix-neuf lettres qu'elle envoya au nom de Severus Rogue au cours des deux mois qui suivirent, chacune lui revint intacte, dans les quelques heures qui suivaient leur envoi.

Severus entra avec un frisson de plaisir –qui l'aurait cru - dans le Grand Hall de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et contempla chacun des détails qui s'offraient à sa vue avec comme une sensation de revenir enfin chez soi.

La rentrée aurait lieu demain. Il allait d'abord ranger ses affaires, puis il irait aux nouvelles chez Dumbledore. Cette année, il rentrait vraiment au dernier moment, mais il s'en fichait.

Il monta les escaliers lentement, sans se presser, avec presque un frisson de volupté en sentant le tissu de sa robe frotter contre les marches de pierre.

Il huma les odeurs anciennes, celles de la pierre millénaire, de la cire des bougies qui se consumaient un peu partout autour de lui, écouta le silence qui serait bientôt réduit à néant, et pour la première fois de sa vie il se dit que ça allait être une bonne année.

Il traversa les couloirs, jusqu'à celui qui le menait chez lui et qui lui sembla amical, en cet instant.

Il prononça le sortilège et la porte s'ouvrit. Enfin, il était chez lui.

La pièce sombre s'éclaira alors, et il vit la jeune fille, presque une femme, qui attendait, assise dans son fauteuil préféré, et qui leva paisiblement les yeux vers lui dès qu'il eut fait un pas dans la pièce.


	29. Miss Je sais tout

**Chapitre 29**

**Miss Je-sais-tout**

Severus se contenta de la regarder, placide, avant de dire, de sa voix veloutée :

« - On dirait que tu te plais à te trouver là où on ne t'attend pas. »

Puis il se dirigea vers un fauteuil sur lequel il jeta sa cape de voyage.

« _Il a maigri, pensa Hermione. Enfin, si c'est possible de maigrir davantage…_ » Son teint était également particulièrement hâlé, comme s'il avait passé son été en plein soleil. Et c'était sûrement le cas…

« - J'ai pourtant cherché à t'écrire pour t'avertir, mais… »

« - J'ai fais en sorte que ça ne puisse pas marcher », finit-il pour elle, tranchant. « J'aimerais connaître le sens de ta visite, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Ensuite je voudrais que tu partes, j'ai du travail. »

« - Tu dois bien te douter du pourquoi de ma venue. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau en plongeant la main dans une poche intérieure de sa cape.

Elle abattit avec fracas la pile de lettres sur le bois de la table, sans prendre garde au fait qu'elles s'éparpillèrent dans le désordre. Certaines même tombèrent à terre.

« - Je ne voulais pas les garder », fit-il pour toute explication.

« - Et que suis-je sensée en faire ? Me lamenter dessus jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Tu espérais quoi au juste ! »

« - Simplement m'en débarrasser, rien de plus. »

« - Tu n'as pas pensé que j'allais en être bouleversée, tu n'attendais rien en faisant cela ? »

« - Rien, je te le promets »

Il la regardait dans les yeux, froidement. Un instant, Hermione crut à cela.

« - Je ne te crois pas », dit-elle mécaniquement.

« - Ca m'est égal. »

« - Tu te moques de savoir que tout ça… » Elle fit un geste vers le tas de papier qui s'élevait sur le bureau « …Ca m'a empêché de vivre pendant des semaines ? »

« - Permets moi d'en douter », répondit-il d'un ton léger en allant s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils près de l'âtre. Il pointa sa baguette dessus et y fit apparaître un feu crépitant.

Elle ne sut que répondre. Pendant des semaines elle avait imaginé la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et rien ne se passait comme elle aurait pu le penser. Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment qu'il la _haïssait_ ? Le soir où il avait condamné leur relation, à aucun moment elle n'avait ressenti cette animosité envers elle. De la tristesse, oui, de la jalousie, de la souffrance, mais rien qui ne la vise elle en particulier. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer depuis ?

« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Il la dévisagea un moment.

« - Réponds-moi », insista-t-elle.

Il détourna son visage vers le feu.

« - Et bien, je n'imaginais pas que cela te ferait quoi que ce soit après la façon dont tu t'es remise de ce qui s'est passé», fit-il avec une ironie blessante, un demi-sourire méprisant accroché aux lèvres.

« - De quoi parle-tu… » Mais elle avait déjà commencé à comprendre.

« - De ta conduite, elle me semble très significative. »

« - Tu parles de Ron. »

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton neutre, égal.

Il ne répondit pas.

« - J'aime Ron. C'est mon ami. »

« - C'est parfait », fit-il avec un petit rire cruel. « Et maintenant fiche le camp, j'en ai assez de te voir ici. »

Son agressivité le trahissait, et elle finit de comprendre le sentiment qu'il s'efforçait sans succès de dissimuler.

« - Tu es jaloux. »

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi », répondit-il avec rage.

Le serpent allait bientôt mordre, pensa Hermione, il fallait le calmer. Sinon il allait lui faire très mal, comme sa langue fourchue était tant capable de le faire. Oh oui il était jaloux, et c'était même un trait dominant de sa personnalité qu'elle découvrait avec stupéfaction.

« - Alors pourquoi me parles-tu de cette façon ? Je…J'ai… »

Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher.

« - Tu as continué à vivre et tu as eu bien raison », finit-il pour elle. « Il n'y a rien à ajouter, et je voudrais que tu partes, maintenant. »

L'indifférence dans sa voix la blessa encore une fois.

« - Non. Je vois bien que je t'ai fait du mal. »

« - Tu me prends pour qui ! Crois-tu que je sois si sentimental ? Tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que ce que je le croyais… »

Il était complètement fermé. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, à présent, et elle se sentait horriblement impuissante. Et surtout terriblement jeune. Elle inspira un grand coup.

« - Je pense que tu es jaloux de Ron, et qu'aujourd'hui ça n'a plus de sens. »

« - Tu es d'une stupidité révoltante. Veux-tu bien sortir d'ici ? »

« - Pourtant c'est toi qui a voulu en finir », répliqua-t-elle, sans prendre en compte l'ordre qu'il lui donnait.

« - Je l'ai fait parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, tu le sais bien », fit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

« - Mais toutes ces lettres…Tu espérais qu'une fois la guerre finie… »

« - Je n'espérais rien du tout ! », vociféra-t-il. « J'en ai assez ! Fiche le camp ! »

« - Non ! »

Il s'était levé et l'avait saisie au bras.

« - Sors d'ici ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait touchée.

Ses doigts crispés sur son bras se figèrent puis s'écartèrent légèrement d'elle, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé, et elle en profita pour se dégager.

« - Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, quand tu fais ça », hoqueta-t-elle.

Ses tremblements et son visage baigné de larmes disaient le contraire, mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son courage.

« - Et il est hors de question que je parte maintenant, tu n'es pas _franc_ ! »

Ils se tenaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre, à la fois près mais figés dans leurs espaces respectifs.

« - Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. »

Elle se tut. Il se passa un long moment silencieux et douloureux.

« - Tu en es bien sûr ? »

Il la toisa, comme il savait si bien le faire, mais ne répondit pas.

Elle baissa les yeux, vaincue, et amorça un mouvement pour se retourner vers la porte.

« - Bon, très bien », murmura-t-elle simplement. « Je vais m'en aller. Passe une bonne rentrée. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites. Peut-être se verra-t-on au Ministère, mais je ne le souhaite pas. »

Elle avança la main vers la poignée.

« - Au revoir », dit-elle à voix basse.

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas. Sans un regard en arrière, elle sortit de la pièce.

Severus avança une main comme pour la retenir mais se ravisa, le bout de ses doigts effleurant seulement le tissu de sa cape et l'extrémité des boucles de ses cheveux, avant de se replier dans le vide.

Dans le couloir, elle se retourna une dernière fois, comme si elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, les lèvres entrouvertes. Une de ses larmes coula le long de sa joue et tomba au sol. Il avait envie de l'embrasser là, sur cette peau ruisselante.

Mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête avant de s'en retourner, et elle serait définitivement sortie de sa vie si, au dernier moment, il n'avait pas dit quelque chose de stupide, quelque chose d'insensé, d'une voix où la pudeur le disputait à une infinie tendresse, et qui la fit se retourner une ultime fois…

« - Et c'est avec une allure pareille que vous comptez faire carrière au Ministère, espèce d'épouvantable Miss Je-sais-tout ? Laissez-moi au moins essuyer cette figure mal embouchée… »

Elle ne bougea pas, mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'observer plus longtemps les diverses émotions qui passèrent dans ses yeux sombres, car il s'était déjà précipité pour la prendre dans ses bras.


	30. Dublin City

**Chapitre 30**

**Dublin City**

Il déposa une pluie de baisers sur son visage.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était sa façon à lui de sécher les larmes.

Autour d'eux, le couloir avait disparu.

Il n'existait plus que la joie de se retrouver, enfin. Des bras chauds qui serrent à en briser les os et à en meurtrir la chair, mais dans un élan de joie et non plus de destruction.

Ne plus jamais défaire, mais créer, voilà l'essence de la chose, eut-elle confusément le temps de penser, avant de se sentir soulevée du sol, avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait à présent à nouveau dans l'appartement. Il y régnait une chaleur si tranquille…

Elle sentit ses pieds qui heurtaient à nouveau le sol. Il venait de la reposer et continuait de la serrer, si fort, c'était une bénédiction. Elle en fit de même, se demandant dans le flou des émotions si elle n'allait pas réveiller la douleur de sa blessure, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le faire. Et cette odeur…Tout comme lui avait le visage enfoui dans ses boucles brunes, elle avait enfoui le sien dans la chaleur du tissu de sa robe, et son odeur était tout simplement divine, comme une réponse à toutes les questions qui avaient pu la faire souffrir jusqu'à présent.

Elle sentait sa poitrine mince se soulever et s'abaisser contre la sienne, profondément, et elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas encore assez près de cette chair, oh non.

Et quand il posa une main sur son visage et le redressa vers le sien, elle se laissa guider avec une impatience qui fit éclore un sourire sur les lèvres de Severus.

Il voulut attendre encore un peu, mais n'y arriva pas. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, sur elle, de toute sa volonté.

Elle se rejeta en arrière, trouvant cependant la force de le taquiner, une dernière fois :

« - Je ne suis pas un paquet que l'on déplace à volonté, monsieur Rogue. »

« - Voyez-vous ça… »

Il la contemplait, ironique, et pour la première fois, étrangement, cette expression sur ses traits lui parut séduisante.

Elle lui sourit. Puis lentement, elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

« - Tu veux bien que je reste, ce soir… », fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus caressante, la plus douce possible.

« - Reste toute la vie. »

Sa longue main saisit la nuque d'Hermione en vint guider sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Cette odeur…La menthe, la laine, le bois, quoi d'autre encore ?

Hermione effleura d'une main ses côtes à travers le tissu de sa robe, et elle suspendit son geste lorsqu'il tressaillit. Cette fameuse blessure…

Elle leva un regard interrogatif vers lui et il comprit.

« - C'est un sort lent à guérir, tu as dû en entendre parler, les ragots circulent tellement facilement », fit-il avec un demi sourire, plus attendri que méprisant. « Ca devrait être fini d'ici Noël, si tout va bien. En attendant… »

« - …Tu dois te ménager. Je comprends. »

Elle avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

« - Oui, c'est une obligation. »

Hermione eut un frisson de déception. Etait-il sérieux ?

Mais une lueur rusée brillait dans les yeux de l'ancien maître des potions, et quand elle s'en rendit compte elle éclata de rire. Il avait toujours été plus doué qu'elle au jeu de la dissimulation.

Severus ferma les yeux. Un vrai rire…Un de ses rires, de ceux qui arrivaient si bien à faire chavirer ses certitudes, comme avant. Comme avant.

Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point ce rire avait pu lui manquer, mais n'osa pas le faire. Alors il ouvrit son esprit et se laissa complètement aller, laissant ses pensées se déverser en elle, espérant qu'elle saurait les accueillir, les deviner.

_Fais-le, encore…Ris pour moi…Tu peux même rire de moi, si tu veux, je veux bien, tout ça n'a plus d'importance…S'il te plait…_

Alors il entendit, dans sa tête.

_Donne moi des raisons de rire, mon cœur…Tu m'en as tant données de pleurer…_

_Pardonne-moi…_

Il se sentit si vulnérable en cet instant, qu'il pensa que si elle le repoussait maintenant il pourrait en crever, ni plus ni moins.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, et se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre sa bouche, qu'elle mordit même dans un accès d'impatience.

Elle était proche, si proche, mais dans cette étroite proximité il lui semblait sentir sur elle l'odeur du rouquin, tenace, exaspérante, et cette impression lui devenait insupportable. Il lui fallait s'assurer…

Il rompit l'échange brûlant de leurs souffles, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Si tu restes ce soir, tu restes pour toujours, tu as bien compris ? »

Hermione fut surprise par le ton presque froid, exceptionnellement sérieux de cette demande, et au lieu de s'en offusquer, elle répondit d'un ton docile.

« - Comme il vous plaira, professeur. »

Comment pouvait-il à ce point manquer de confiance en lui ? Elle en fut touchée.

Alors il sourit, presque rêveur, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« - Tu sais aussi que si tu restes, tu vas devoir y passer… »

« - Puisqu'il le faut… »

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et elle colla franchement son bassin au sien, presque brutalement, tant elle avait hâte de lui prouver tout ce dont il pouvait encore douter.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends…Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu n'étais pas aussi hésitant, autrefois » fit-elle, volontairement provocante, en descendant une main jusqu'à la courbe de sa fesse.

« - Si tu ne te calmes pas un peu, je risque de tout laisser partir comme un gamin, et ça serait bien dommage, mon cœur… »

Elle sourit à ce compliment indirect, si valorisant pour ses charmes. Mais elle décida de n'en pas tenir compte, mordant la peau de son cou avec un appétit dévorant.

Il soupira.

_Tu me rends fou… _

Elle sourit et s'écarta légèrement de lui. Ses mains rampèrent jusqu'au col de sa chemise qu'elle commença à détacher, avant de descendre progressivement, lentement en savourant ce moment étrangement intense, dégrafant chaque attache avec une vive émotion. Lui gardait le visage penché, à-demi dans l'ombre, ses cheveux sombres effleurant la peau brunie par le soleil de sa poitrine.

Elle avait envie de savourer ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, mais cette fois uniquement et à jamais pour lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait, tout ce qu'il espérait. Le tissu glissa avec un bruit velouté contre sa peau et son odeur, fragrance bénie, sembla l'envelopper pour ne plus jamais la quitter.

La cicatrice sur son ventre lui rappela…Jusqu'à ce que tout devienne clair, bien sûr, et qu'elle dégrafe sa propre cape et qu'elle fasse glisser son pull par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant son buste nu, en dehors du soutiens-gorge qu'elle portait, et qu'elle lui montre sa propre cicatrice, trace fine et nacrée, presque invisible, mais la même que la sienne, _la même_.

« - J'ai connu la même blessure, vois-tu ? »

Il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, hypnotisé, et son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

Elle poursuivit.

« - C'est Dolohov qui me l'a faite, il y a deux ans au Ministère. Même guérie, elle a mis des mois avant de cesser complètement de me faire mal. J'avais des dizaines de potions à prendre chaque jour. »

Elle sourit.

« - Mais ça a fini par passer, ça n'est rien, juste une broutille, tu verras… »

« - C'était donc toi… »

« - Pardon ? »

Il porta une main tremblante à son visage. Son regard semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et à la fois étrangement lumineux.

« - Qu'as-tu ! », cria presque Hermione, soudain inquiète.

Mais il se contenta de répéter :

« - C'était donc toi. »

Un silence passa. Hermione n'osait rien dire, de plus en plus inquiète.

Il se détacha d'elle un instant, la contemplant intensément, puis prit son poignet et la guida vers un fauteuil où il s'installa avant de la faire asseoir sur ses genoux, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

« - Je travaille depuis cinq ans sur les vertus du sang dans les potions… »

« - Je… »

« - Laisse moi finir, après tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras. Il y a deux ans de ça, Dumbledore, qui était au courant de mes recherches, m'a demandé de lui préparer une potion que je venais de mettre au point, pour guérir les blessures magiques. Une potion qui nécessitait du sang humain, du sang de sorcier. »

Il se tut un instant, avant de reprendre.

« - Il savait que cette potion nécessiterait du sang humain, et il savait également ce qu'impliquait une telle chose, il ne voulut donc pas me dire à qui elle était destinée. D'ailleurs je ne voulais pas le savoir. C'était la fin de l'année, comme tu dois t'en souvenir. Je lui ai préparé la potion qu'il me demandait, sans oublier l'ingrédient principal, et j'ai quitté Poudlard le lendemain. »

Hermione était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, figée, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage. Elle comprenait peu à peu la gravité de ce qu'il lui disait, ignorant si elle devait en être heureuse ou bien triste à en mourir.

« - Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas te toucher sans avoir l'impression que ta chair appelle la mienne. C'est mon sang qui coule dans tes veines. »

Hermione ne savait que dire. Elle voyait sans pouvoir rien y faire les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de l'homme qui avait été son professeur, il y a bien longtemps, avant qu'il ne devienne l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle les voyait ruisseler sur sa peau brunie et sur le dragon qui ornait son torse, comme une pluie impuissante à laver toutes les traces du passé. Elle voyait aussi la cicatrice, jumelle de la sienne, encore rougeoyante, encore à vif, puis embrassa la paume de sa main qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne, avant de se lever de sur ses genoux, et il ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses pieds, et se pencha vers la blessure qu'elle embrassa le plus doucement, le plus tendrement qu'elle put.

« - J'ai donc une dette envers toi, si je comprends bien », fit-elle avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

« - Qui voudrait d'une telle dette… » Son ton était las.

« - Moi. » Et elle le pensait du plus profond de son âme.

« - Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est seulement l'écho d'une puissante magie, rien de plus. »

Il embrassa la paume de sa main à son tour, la mouillant de ses larmes, avant de la reposer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« - Tu te trompes », fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Il la fixa intensément, sans répondre.

Hermione ne savait que faire pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait en rien besoin d'une quelconque potion pour l'aimer.

Il secoua la tête, détournant ses yeux.

« - La preuve, toutes ces lettres…Ne dis pas des choses dénuées de sens. »

Il la regarda sans répondre, les yeux emplis d'une ironie blessée.

« - Et même si c'était vrai, ne t'ais-je pas rendu heureux…C'est le plus important, tu ne crois pas ? », supplia-t-elle presque.

Il se sentit à deux doigts de céder, mais…Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis », trancha-t-il.

« - Mais je sais ce que je fais… »

Elle s'était relevée, assise sur l'accoudoir de l'épais fauteuil, et caressait son visage avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tout doucement, au coin de la bouche.

« - Ne fais pas ça », souffla-t-il, mais son ton manquait de conviction.

« - Je t'ai toujours aimé, tu le sais bien… »

« - C'est une illusion », murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée alors qu'elle descendait vers sa ceinture, ses mains caressant au passage sa peau avec une sensualité décuplée.

Elle aurait tant voulu le convaincre…

« - Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne m'as jamais aimée…Soit. Mais laisse moi te montrer que moi je suis sincère, depuis le premier jour. Le sang est puissant, mais pas au point de me dicter ma conduite.»

Il soupira.

Hermione venait de s'asseoir sur lui, face à lui, et était entrain de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Alors il saisit ses mains avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le faire, et se chargea de cette besogne pour elle.

Elle en frissonna de bonheur, et le frisson se changea en sursaut quand il dévora littéralement la peau de son cou.

« - Je suis là de mon plein gré, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

« - Redis-le. »

« - Je suis là de mon plein gré, mon cœur. »

Alors il se leva, et elle referma ses jambes autour de lui. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à la chambre, et ce fut comme si le temps avait fait une boucle, les ramenant finalement là d'où ils n'auraient jamais dû partir, dans cette pièce, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans cette chaleur, au cœur de cette intimité qui n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être.

« - Reste pour toujours », souffla-t-il à son oreille, avant d'en mordre le lobe. Il la tenait toujours perchée dans ses bras.

« - Je reste. »

« - Pour toujours, dis-le. »

« - Pour toujours », dit-elle en toute signature de sa promesse.

« - Alors tant pis pour toi. »

Elle ne le vit pas mais entendit le sourire sur sa bouche quand il dit cela. Il était tellement inconscient des trésors qu'il avait à offrir…

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit.

Tout se passait comme au ralenti, et Hermione se délectait du visage de Severus offert au sien, de l'expression de paix qu'elle y lisait et de tout cet amour qu'elle voulait lui donner et qui semblait sortir de son cœur, de sa tête, pour jaillir directement dans ses mains, dans ses jambes qui enserraient sa taille mince, dans sa bouche qui déposait des baisers qu'elle voulait doux comme la caresse du vent…De temps en temps il posait un regard bienveillant sur elle, lumière noire et étincelante, et elle s'abandonnait encore davantage.

Il la voyait, pâle sous ses caresses, océan paisible dans lequel il baignait à la fois son corps et son âme.

Ses mains descendirent vers la taille d'Hermione et la débarrassèrent du jean qu'elle portait encore, et elle l'aida à son tour à se déshabiller. Sa peau était si tendre…

Il caressa la masse sombre de ses cheveux épars sur le dessus de lit, dégageant de son visage les mèches qui lui en cachaient la vue, puis embrassa doucement ses paupières, son front, ses lèvres…

Son cœur…

« - Je t'attends », lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle le regarda d'un air tranquille en passant ses bras autour de son cou…Et puis elle ne l'attendit plus.

Après quelques instants éblouis pendant lesquels ils savourèrent pleinement de ne faire qu'un avec le corps de l'autre, ils commencèrent à s'agiter silencieusement, avec une lenteur et une délicatesse que Severus s'efforçait de maintenir, malgré le feu qui dévorait son ventre.

Ses mains parcouraient la cambrure de son dos, la courbe accueillante de sa poitrine, et il réalisa que son corps avait changé, depuis plus d'un an. Elle était devenue plus ronde, plus féminine.

Elle s'accrocha soudain à lui, la respiration haletante, ses lèvres accrochant furieusement les siennes, et il sut alors que c'était le moment. Il redoubla de puissance et elle gémit.

Elle caressa son dos et enserra son torse mince, prête à s'envoler avec lui.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et explosa en elle, alors qu'elle se tendait et se cambrait sous lui, en proie à la même fièvre.

Elle dormait depuis un moment déjà, alors que lui, il restait encore les yeux ouverts dans le noir, imaginant ce qu'il allait lui faire dès qu'elle se réveillerait. Elle, elle dormait, enfermée dans le rond de ses bras minces, ses longs cils noirs fermant hermétiquement son regard sur un sommeil profond.

Severus imaginait déjà tous les délices qu'il allait lui faire endurer…Et qui sait si dans son sommeil, Hermione n'en imaginait-elle pas également ?

Comme au temps où elle était à la fois sa maîtresse et son élève, ils se réveillèrent peu avant que l'horloge ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

« - Tu vas devoir y aller », chuchota-t-elle.

« - Pas avant ce que j'ai prévu pour toi », répliqua-t-il.

Elle s'étira et le regarda au fond des yeux, dans la lumière du jour qui naissait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Elle sourit. Puis elle découvrit lentement le drap qui recouvrait son corps.

Elle était trop belle pour lui…Mais tant pis.

Alors il rampa au-dessus d'elle et embrasa lentement chaque parcelle de sa peau, s'attardant de plus en plus, sur son ventre chaud, sur la rondeur puis la pointe de ses seins, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la préparant indéfiniment. Elle était comme une chaude épave sous sa bouche, dans ses bras, l'accueillant tendrement, se cambrant, brûlante, sous la poussée de son sexe, de cette vie trop désirée, trop attendue.

Elle sentait son regard doux sur elle, sérieux et bienveillant, malgré le trouble qui le gagnait peu à peu. Ses cheveux noirs effleuraient son visage, et Hermione savourait cette caresse involontaire.

Severus embrassa son front en sueur et passa ses bras dans son dos pour la soulever contre lui, l'asseyant sur lui, et enfouissant son visage dans son cou, lui imposant malgré lui sa cadence…Alors elle le poussa sauvagement en arrière, sous elle et l'empêcha de se relever, jusqu'à la délivrance.

Puis ils retombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletants, comblés.

Il avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine, et caressait son ventre encore palpitant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là », chuchota-t-il, rêveur.

« - Je suis entrain de me compromettre avec l'enseignant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le moins fréquentable que cette école ait jamais connu. »

Il sourit.

Le matin venait, doucement.

« - Tu restes ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« - Oui, je prends une année sabbatique. Enfin, officiellement. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Oh, et bien…Je vais chercher des subventions pour…Un projet qui me tient à cœur, finalement. Le Ministère, c'est intéressant, mais je voudrais tenter quelque chose de…De vraiment important pour moi. »

« - Tu veux me dire ce que c'est ? »

Elle hésita un instant.

« - Tu ne te moqueras pas ? »

Il afficha une expression douloureuse.

« - Je ne peux rien te promettre, tu dois t'en douter… », fit-il non sans humour.

« - Tant pis…Je projette de faire changer le statut des elfes de maison, voilà. »

Il se releva brusquement, peut-être trop car sa blessure se réveilla brutalement, et une fugitive expression douloureuse passa sur ses traits avant qu'il ne la fixe au fond des yeux avec une expression…Amusée. Elle attendit la sentence, déjà prête à recevoir les sarcasmes de Severus.

« - Votre cas est désespéré, miss. »

Il secoua la tête et n'ajouta rien d'autre.

« - On verra bien », dit-elle sur un ton malicieux. « Tu vas devoir te lever ? »

« - Je devrais. Midi me semble un bon compromis... »

Il caressa sa joue, avant de déposer un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres.

« - Je vais à Dublin, à la fin de la semaine, assister à une conférence sur Les Forces du Mal. Tu m'accompagneras ? »

« - J'en serais honorée. »

Il s'endormit dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle renonçait définitivement à en faire de même, préférant veiller son sommeil, sereine, calme. Elle le regardait.

A son bras, la Marque des Ténèbres avait presque totalement disparu.

**FIN**


End file.
